Heart of Gold
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: Based on Rumpelstiltskin. Fluttershy, a humble miller's daughter is summoned to the castle to meet a king that's crude to everyone around him. Can this mare's golden heart help him change his ways?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: For the record, this is no relation to my 'Royal Canterlot Family' fairy-tale series. This is a separate story that's based entirely on the fairy-tale. Since there's been a lack of enthusiasm on my other MLP stories I have out right now so I decided to see how much attention this one will get and if it's a better story to work on.**_

* * *

Young Princess Screwball laid in her large canopy bed as her mother was humming a lullaby to get her to sleep. But Screwball wasn't sleepy, instead she requested, "Mommy, could you tell me the story of how you and Daddy met again?"

Queen Fluttershy giggled, "Screwy, you've heard it a thousand times."

"But it's such an amazing story! Please?" she pleaded with her big swirly eyes.

Fluttershy gave in, "Alright, but you'll have to go to sleep once it's done, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

"Very well. Now… once upon a time, there was a king who ruled his kingdom with an iron hoof. He was mean and spiteful to his servants and he taxed his subjects to no end. Now some might say that the king was cruel and evil but the truth was, he was lonely and had never known love in his life… But nobody knew that until one day a miller and his son came to his castle begging for more time to pay their taxes…

* * *

Mr. Shy gulped as he and his son, Zephyr Breeze entered into the castle and was being escorted to the throne room. Zephyr noticed how nervous his father was looking and told him.

"Relax Pop, I'm sure the king will give you more time, it's not our fault that the mill has been running slow lately and business hasn't picked up in weeks."

Mr. Shy addressed his son, "It's the taxes. Ponies can't afford much on anything these days."

"Well why not just tell the king that!"

Mr. Shy gasped, "Are you insane?! No pony tells the king what to do!"

The guard in front of them, a Sir Flash Sentry looked back and told Zephyr, "Your father is right, sir. If anyone tries to correct our king, it could mean banishment or worse…"

The miller pointed, "See? What did I tell you?"

They stopped at two closed double doors. Flash told them, "Wait here while I go in to announce you." he headed to the doors and took a deep breath before going in with the doors closing behind him.

Mr. Shy and Zephyr could hear muffled yelling before Flash came back out looking frazzled and said, "You may go in but keep the conversation short."

The miller agreed and thanked the guard. When they entered the room there sat a gray unicorn stallion with jet black hair wearing a crown and robe on a red and black throne with antlers sticking on the top. To Mr. Shy it looked very menacing but what was worse was that the king looked terrifying! What with his mean scowl and intimating pose.

Just then the king spoke, "Who dares appear before me?! I am not in the mood to see anyone today!"

Beside the king was a lavender unicorn wearing robes and next to her was a tall green and purple dragon wearing page attire as the unicorn addressed the king, "My king, it is thy right and royal duty to meet with the subjects of your kingdom."

The king bellowed at her, "Don't tell me what a king must do or don't, Sparkle! It maybe your job to be the royal vizier but I will ask for your advice when I want it!"

The unicorn looked annoyed but she muttered, "Of course, my king…"

The king went back to the stallions that were in the room, "Now, again I ask who dares appear before me?"

Mr. Shy gulped and felt tongue-tied as he began to stumble at his words, "Y-your M-majesty, I-I a-am b-but a s-simple m-miller…"

The regal unicorn shouted, "Get to the point already!"

Mr. Shy quaked at his words and Zephyr knew then he had to step up to speak. He cleared his throat, "Your Highness, I am Zephyr Breeze and this is my father, who is the miller of your fair kingdom. We have come before you to give us more time to pay our taxes."

The king yelled in fury, "Out of the question!"

Zephyr quickly said, "Oh but sire we must! We have a very poor business and we must support my mother and sister. Surely you can find it in your heart to not have a family go broke, all we ask is a little more time."

Before the king could protest, Twilight asked, "How old is your sister?"

"She is of marriageable age and a rare beauty at that."

That actually intrigued the king as he questioned, "A rare beauty you say?"

Zephyr grinned as he saw an opportunity and directly talked to the king, "Oh, yes sire! Every stallion in the village wishes for her to be his wife."

The king furrowed his brow in thought and addressed the miller, "Is that true?"

Mr. Shy stammered out, "It-It is true, my king. My daughter has been offer marriage proposals time and time again but she refuses to marry anyone who does not love her."

The king rubbed his chin, "Hmm… Has she considered say… a king?"

The vizier and the page exchanged concerned looks with the unicorn saying, "My king…?"

He looked at his servants and told them, "Think about it, I need a queen by my side, right?"

They uneasily said, "Right…"

"So I need the most beautiful mare in town to be mine!" he asked the stallions, "What else can you tell me about her?"

Mr. Shy unsteadily replied, "Well um, she's very timid, my lord, and she spends a great deal outside to play and care for any animal that comes her way."

Zephyr pointed, "And she knits too! She's a very good knitter."

"And…?" the king drew out in eagerness.

Zephyr wavered, "And…? And…" he could feel sweat forming on his brow, he knew he had to sell this to the king if his family was ever to get out of debt and move on to better things. Then suddenly an idea popped into his head and he blurted out, "She can spin straw into gold!"

Mr. Shy gasped along with the vizier and the page. They looked at the king who seemed hard to read until he scowled deeply and he slowly rose up to move toward Zephyr as he said in a low tone, "Do you take me for a fool? If such a thing was possible why would you come crawling to me and beg to give you more time to raise money?!"

Zephyr started sweating like crazy as his brain racked to come up with a good, no, _great_ excuse that the king would buy without repercussions. He quickly said the first thing that came at the top of his head, "Because my sister needs a large amount of straw to make it happen and since we're poor at the moment we can't buy the extra straw!" he made a cheesy grin and prayed to Celestia and Luna that it would work.

The king's face then softened as he processed what Zephyr said and finally he spoke, "Very well. You've convinced me."

Zephyr sighed in relief.

The king continued, "I want you to bring me your sister to the castle tomorrow morning, I would so very much like to meet her…"

Zephyr and Mr. Shy exchanged looks with Zephyr Breeze telling the king, "As you wish, Your Majesty." he bowed and so did his father before they left the room.

Once she was certain they were gone, Twilight yelled out, "Straw into gold?! That's not possible even for unicorns! We may have magical power but we could never turn straw into gold!"

The king told her, "Maybe you can't, but you forget that I have much more power then you. If I wasn't in this cursed body right now, I would be able to show you how it's done!"

"You're in that body for a reason," Spike mentioned, "The princesses punished you for overusing your powers."

"I do not need a reminder of that, thank you very much! Yes, it is during the day I am stuck like this but at least at night I'm allowed to return to my normal self even if some of my powers are shorten from the curse."

Twilight gestured, "Thus why Celestia and Luna wanted me to watch you."

The king humphed, "As if I need a babysitter. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

Spike uttered under his breath, "And that's why you have servants at your beck and call."

The unicorn king glared at the page and ordered, "Go to the kitchens and check up on what is taking lunch so long! I swear that Applejack and Pinkie Pie can be so slow!"

The dragon slightly frowned and mumbled, "At once, _my liege_ …" he made his way out the room and went down the halls before arriving in the kitchens where he saw the cooks being busy preparing the meal. In the midst of the preparation were two earth ponies, one was a hyper pink mare with poofy hair while the other was an orange mare with straw blond hair and both of them wore simple kitchen maid attire with aprons.

The dragon approached the orange mare with a smile before planting a kiss on her head.

Applejack smiled back before stating, "Hi, hon. Let me guess, _his majesty_ sent you to check on what's keeping lunch, right?"

Spike sighed, "Something like that."

AJ nodded in understanding, "Well you can tell him it's on the way and that he has to wait a little bit longer."

Pinkie uttered in, "Yeah, we had a late start because of Applejack's morning sickness."

Spike shook his head in frustration, "I hate how you have to work in your condition…"

"Now sugar cube, we both agreed that we wouldn't let the king know about my pregnancy and in order to do that I have to keep workin'."

Spike stated, "I still don't like it. Especially since we have to keep our marriage a secret from him too."

Pinkie mentioned, "You're not the only one, Cheesy and I have to keep a low profile whenever we're acting lovey-dovey around the king. You know how touchy he gets when he sees couples being happy."

Both dragon and the mare nodded.

Pinkie added, "My poor hubby… he tries so hard to lift the king's spirits up but nothing works!"

Spike agreed, "Yeah, I've seen how as the court jester he pulls all the stops but it doesn't work on the king."

The pink pony motioned, "There's just no pleasing him! And I feel sorry for whoever ends up being his queen!"

Spike pointed, "Now that you've mentioned it… It will most likely that we will have a queen soon."

Both earth ponies gaped as they inquired, "Who?!"

* * *

Mr. Shy and Zephyr had made it back home to their small cottage that was next to the run-down mill and told Mrs. Shy and Fluttershy all that transpired at the castle as Zephyr exclaimed.

"And the best part is, the king wants to meet you!" he pointed to his sister.

Fluttershy gasped and meekly replied, "T-the… the… king wants to see me?"

Zephyr grinned, "But of course! Once I told him what a beauty you were, he insisted on meeting you!"

"You did?! Oh, Zephyr, how could you!" Fluttershy could feel the tears in her eyes.

Her brother motioned, "Why are you getting upset? The king will most likely take you as his queen because of your beauty!"

"But I don't want to marry anyone who wants me for my beauty!"

Zephyr retorted, "Now you're just being stubborn! Mother and Father will agree with me that you should see if the king will marry you!" he looked to their parents, "Isn't that right, Mumsie? Dadums?"

Mr. and Mrs. Shy exchanged uncertain looks until Mr. Shy stated, "He… he did seem very interested in you, dearest, once we told him what you liked doing all day. If you could marry the king, then perhaps…"

Zephyr gestured, "See?!"

Fluttershy felt unsure about this and inquired to her father, "Papa, would it help you and the business if I marry the king?"

Mr. Shy hesitated to answer but gave a slight nod.

Fluttershy sighed and said, "Very well… I… I will meet with the king…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, Uncle Zephyr really knows how to stick his hoof into his mouth, doesn't he, Mommy?" Screwball inquired.

Fluttershy gave a sigh and said, "That he does, Screwy… Your uncle was never one to learn to keep quiet, but as strange as this sounds; I'm glad your uncle opened his mouth when he did. Though at the time I was very upset with him especially after we went to the castle the next day…

* * *

Fluttershy looked up at the tall and majestic castle. She gulped as she, her father, and brother went past the gates as the guards opened the double doors for them and the guard, Sir Flash Sentry greeted them.

"Welcome back, we've been expecting you." he led them on into the castle.

As they drew nearer to the throne room doors, Zephyr noticed his sister was slumming over and harshly whispered to her, "Stand up straight! You want to make a good impression on the king, don't you?"

Fluttershy gulped again and timidly responded, "R-right… of course…"

Flash said to them, "Wait here and I shall announce you in." he went into the throne room, leaving a door open, and declared in a loud voice, "The miller, his son, and his daughter." he bowed as they went in.

Fluttershy glanced up at where the king was sitting who seem to have been lost in a trance. Beside the king were a dragon, a unicorn, and an orange earth stallion with curly brunette hair wearing jester attire as they all gawked at her. This made her blush and made her hide behind her mane, she wasn't used to ponies staring at her.

The unicorn king finally shook out of it and proclaimed in a firm tone, "You lied to me, miller."

Both Mr. Shy and Zephyr gulped with Zephyr stammering, "L-lied to you, Your Majesty?"

The king stood up and made his way to them, "Yes, lied. You told me your sister was a rare beauty, but I what see before me… is a goddess." he smirked.

Spike and Twilight exchanged looks as if saying, _Oh brother…_

Zephyr gave a sigh of relief and smoothly replied, "Well, sire, I didn't think you would believe me if I did."

The king nodded in agreement, "Perhaps you're right." he addressed the girl, "Tell me, dear, why do you hide yourself from all those who wish to admire you?"

Fluttershy meekly told him, "I-I am unaccustomed of ponies looking at me… Y-your Majesty…" she quivered as she tried to curtsy. She felt her chin being lifted up as she ended up gazing into the king's eyes with his piecing golden irises surrounded by his whites.

He said to her, "You are the loveliest thing I have ever seen in this world. But beauty alone cannot make you my queen, no, it is your talent that I desire as well."

Fluttershy was confused, "Talent, Your Highness?"

The king motioned her to follow, "This way." He led her and her family down the halls and up some stairs that led to a tower room. The room was full of straw with a spinning wheel right in the middle of it.

The king explained, "Your brother tells me you can spin straw into gold."

Fluttershy gasped out, "What?!" and she looked back to her brother and father who had guilt written all over their faces.

The king casually said, "I know, it's not something you go around telling people about, I can tell you're the modest sort. That's why it's a good thing your brother told me."

Fluttershy was shaking all over and weakly asked, "Y-your Highness? What if I can't do it?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Your brother also told me you need a large amount of straw to make it work, that's why I had my servants bring me all this straw in one room."

"T-that's not what I meant…"

"Ah… well, if that was the case of you not being able to do it, I would have to banish you and your family for lying in the first place. Which would be a shame because you had the perfect image to be my queen."

She gulped, "I-I am very flattered you would say that Your Majesty but surely you wouldn't want to marry me without being in love first, would you?" she hoped that would convince him to let her go without proving she could spin straw into gold.

He furrowed his brow, "Love? Why should that matter?"

Fluttershy gasped, "Why Your Highness, it's just the most important thing you need in a marriage. I am not in love with you, but maybe… if I had a chance to know you better…"

His eyes widen in surprise, "Are you saying… you could love me…?"

"I'm afraid it all depends on how well we get along. My family needs me to marry to you but if we cannot love each other, then I don't want to get married…"

The king was intrigued by her words. Making him think deeply, _She is certainly a strange girl… Any other mare would have consented to the marriage but she actually wants to see if we could have something… My original plan was to banish her and her family had the claims about her beauty been false but since they've been nothing but, I want to keep the girl for my own but if_ she _doesn't want to marry me without us getting to know each other then there's no point in keeping her, unless…_

With a small smirk on his face he told her, "Shall we make a deal then, my dear?"

Fluttershy tilted her head and questioned, "What kind of deal, Your Highness?"

The king's smile grew as he said, "I shall give you all the time you need to make this room full of straw into gold, as long as you would be so kind as to be my companion for lunch every afternoon and shall come to me whenever I call for you?"

Fluttershy felt unsure about that deal but if it gave her the chance to get to know the king… then she asked, "Would you let me go if I do not love you?"

The king frowned at those words but when she saw the pleading look in her sweet teal eyes he found it within himself that he could not refuse her. So he stated, "Very well. If you cannot find it in your heart to love me then I will let you go…" She released a small smile making him feel slightly weak in the knees. She just looked so radiant when she smiled. Then he reminded himself that he could not get in too deep here. He quickly said, "But for tonight, you will turn some of this straw into gold."

Fluttershy began to quake again and looked to her family. Mr. Shy was looking more guilty then ever while Zephyr had a look of remorse and was about to speak when the king said to them.

"Now I must ask you to leave. The young lady will need to concentrate on her work."

They tried to say something but the king had them go while locking the tower door behind him.

Fluttershy's tears came fast as she landed on top a pile of straw and cried on and on.

* * *

Twilight exclaimed in fury, "You didn't even let her say goodbye to her family?! What is the matter with you?!"

The king pointed and said in a low voice, "One, watch your tone… And two, I knew they would tell the truth to stop me from testing her, I had to get them out before they could. As such, the girl and I made a deal and I would like to keep it. Tomorrow, I want you to escort her to her own bedroom and I want you and the others to give her the best treatment possible."

"Of course we will, but… isn't the mare supposed to spin straw into gold to prove herself? But you and I both know it's not possible for her."

He let out a small smirk, "Is it? I wouldn't be so sure…"

Twilight gave a confused glance.

* * *

Fluttershy was still crying on her pile of straw as she thought, _Oh Zephyr… How could you say such a thing to the king! Spinning straw into gold! It's impossible!_

Suddenly she heard tiny squeaks and she looked down to see three white mice coming to her from the straw piles. She sniffled as she greeted them, "H-hello there…"

The mice squeaked back in greeting.

She giggled as she held her hooves out to them and they climbed on. She apologized, "I'm sorry I don't have any cheese to give you… But I'm trapped in here as you are… and…" she trailed off when a mouse pointed to a tray of cheese by the door, she uttered in disbelief, "Where did that come from?" she quickly set the mice by the tray so they could eat.

She was so confused on how the tray got there, there were no holes in the door or walls so the tray couldn't make it's way inside the tower. And she knew for a fact that it wasn't here when she first arrived so there was only one possible explanation.

"It must have been magic that brought the cheese here but how…?"

A voice suddenly spoke, "Why the answer is very clear, my dear, it was I who summon it here."

Fluttershy gasped as she turned around to see a creature of different animal body parts, having yellow and red eyes and bushy white eyebrows and a long white goat-like beard.

She moved back as she inquired with a quiver, "W-who a-are y-you…?"

The creature floated in midair as he said, "Who am I? _Who am I_? Why I am Discord the spirit of chaos and disharmony." he bowed, "At your service, milady."

Fluttershy seemed to relax at the creature's introduction but she was still hesitant to go near him. She asked, "Why do come to me?"

"Why to help you of course! I know that nasty king has locked you in here so you can spin him some straw into gold! It's absurd really! You, a little pegasus pony have the magical ability to spin straw into gold!"

"You're right…" she sadly replied, "I have no such ability… And because of this… the king will banish me and my family!" she started to cry again.

Discord looked at the weeping mare and felt his ears droop down from seeing her like this and slowly floated toward her and awkwardly began to pat her back, "Um, there… there…? No need to cry, I'm here to make sure that straw will turn into gold!"

Her crying stopped as she looked up at him in wonder, "Really?"

"Yes! And it's such a simple thing to do."

"You can do it?!" her eyes lit up in excitement.

He chuckled, "Oh goodness, no!"

She gave a disappointed look, "Oh…"

He explained, "I alone cannot do it but… with your golden heart I can..."

She exclaimed in shock, "What?!" she placed her hooves to cover her chest, "You want my heart?!"

He waved his hands as he quickly said, "No-no-no! I don't want your actual heart, I want the goodness that comes _from_ your heart!"

She uttered in understanding, "Oh… that's different."

Discord nodded, "There's nothing to it, I just need you to come by the spinning wheel and touch it. Then I will touch it and the straw with turn into gold!"

"Oh, okay…" she went to the wheel and began to spin it. Discord then floated some straw to the wheel and just like that the straw turned into gold! Fluttershy gasped in amazement as she watched the straw transforming into gold.

He told her, "See? What did I tell you?!"

"It's incredible!" she exclaimed.

"And it's all due to that kind heart of yours."

"Can it be true? I turned the straw into gold?"

He corrected her, " _We_ turned the straw into gold. My power was able to use your golden heart to make the straw be gold as well. My heart is made of stone so it wouldn't have worked for me."

She was surprised to hear that, "But you came here to help me, that's kindness in itself."

Discord shook his head, "No, my dear, I have come here for entirely selfish reasons, which shall be revealed in time. Because as you can plainly see I only have part of the room covered in gold. The rest is still straw and as you know the king wanted all of this to be turn into gold."

"Does this mean you'll come back?"

"Of course it does. Tonight was just the beginning, you'll be seeing a lot of me before this room is cover in gold." he bowed again, "Until we meet again, milady." he snapped his fingers and he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy was sound asleep on the pile of straw and the bright sunlight from the tiny windows of the tower beamed through, waking her up. She got up and noticed the golden straw next to her as she expressed.

"I thought I was dreaming but it was true, a strange creature named Discord came to me and helped me turned the straw into gold. I know he said he was doing it for selfish reasons but what he did last night saved me and my family from banishment. Selfish or not, I'm grateful for what he did."

Then came a sound of a door unlocking and she turned to see the lavender unicorn she saw yesterday walking in. The unicorn gapped at the gold that was next to the pegasus.

The unicorn inquired, "You did this?"

Fluttershy bit her lip until she recalled what Discord told her and answered, "In a way."

The purple unicorn shook her head in astonishment before clearing her throat and introduced herself, "I'm Twilight Sparkle, the royal vizier of this castle. His Majesty is sorry he couldn't be here but he was up late last night filling out paperwork and he needed the rest."

Fluttershy nodded, "I understand." if anything she was glad the king was asleep, her meeting with him yesterday may have been a success but the rumors about him were true, he was controlling and crude. The deal she made with him was her only chance to escape should she never come to love him.

Twilight pointed to the gold, "Our king will be most pleased by this. For he has become fond of you and wishes for you to stay, in fact, he has left it to me to make sure you have the best accommodations in the castle."

"Accommodations?" Fluttershy questioned.

The unicorn nodded, "You are to have your own room while you're here to turn the straw into gold." she motioned her to follow.

Fluttershy was led out of the tower but not before turning to the mice there and waved them goodbye. They waved back. She then resumed in following Twilight as the vizier asked.

"I don't believe you ever told us your name, what is it?"

"Oh, it's Fluttershy…" she quietly responded.

"Fluttershy?"

The butter-cream mare nodded.

"That's a very sweet name. And it fits you too." Twilight complimented.

Fluttershy meekly replied, "Thank you…"

Twilight could see how uncomfortable the mare was and stopped walking to face her and began reassuring her.

"You have nothing to fear from me. I will make sure you will be look after in only the best care."

The pegasus told her, "It's not you I'm afraid of…"

Twilight inquired, "The king?"

Fluttershy nodded.

The unicorn sighed, "He has been known to be demanding and pushy. And I can't promise that you'll like him and I certainly could not blame you for wanting to leave as you'll spend time with him."

"You don't believe I could love him?"

"Truthfully? No, I don't."

Fluttershy was surprised to hear that but a part of her knew deep down that it was going to be hard enough to fall for the king especially how he treats his subjects and Twilight implied greatly that he treated his servants just as horribly if not worst. Unless the king could prove himself there was more to him then just being a meanie, she would never love him.

Twilight then resumed their walk and led her down to a hallway filled with beautiful tapestries and Fluttershy noticed a white unicorn with a purple curled mane in maid's attire was magically cleaning them. Twilight cleared her throat and the maid turned their way.

"Oh! Twilight, darling! I didn't see you there."

The lavender unicorn chuckled, "That was obvious. I thought you cleaned all the tapestries this week?"

"I only cleaned some of them, darling. Rainbow was supposed to do the rest but she was… preoccupied at the time…"

"Ah…" Twilight said in understanding.

Fluttershy was confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

Forgetting that she was there for a moment, Twilight quickly replied, "It's nothing for you to be concern about, it's just castle business. Anyway, Fluttershy, this is Rarity the head maid of the castle staff, and shall be serving you during your time here."

Rarity curtsied, "It is an honor to meet you, darling."

Fluttershy shyly said, "It's… nice to meet you too."

Rarity faced her and told her, "Although, I do wish it was under better circumstances. I understand that you have to do something for the king in order to be his queen."

Fluttershy looked to Twilight who was shaking her head, telling her that no one knows about her turning straw into gold. She said to Rarity, "Well yes, but the king and I also have a deal that if I cannot love him, he would let me go."

The white unicorn exclaimed, "In that case, while you're here you'll be treated like a princess before you leave this place."

Fluttershy inquired, "Does everyone in this castle believe the king cannot be loved by someone?"

Rarity then let out a loud laugh that nearly made her fall to the floor. That was all the answer that Fluttershy needed and found herself frowning. When Rarity calmed down she said.

"Someone loving the king? It can't be done! No one in their right mind would ever love him."

Fluttershy lowered her head, "That's so sad…"

Rarity motioned, "Sad? There's nothing sad about it, the king doesn't want to love so no one loves him in return."

Twilight nodded, "It's true."

Fluttershy didn't know what to think, she didn't want to love the king but if no one else was going to… She just didn't know what she should do.

Twilight addressed Rarity, "I have to get back to the throne room soon, could you escort her to her room?"

"But of course! It'll give us a chance to get to know each other better."

"And I'll see what's keeping Rainbow."

"Please do, she was supposed to be here by now."

* * *

She felt a trail of kisses behind her neck as she groaned from her slumber, "Soar… it's too early for this…"

She heard his cheeky reply, "Too early for a husband to kiss his wife?"

She turned around to seeing his smiling face, she glared, "I will hurt you…"

He smirked, "Sure you will…"

She smirked back, "I can and I will…"

"A challenge then? Like a joust or a duel?"

"Trying to sharpen my skills, uh?"

"Well if we're going to make you into a knight like me…"

She turned away with a sigh, "Like that's ever going to happen…"

Soarin' looked at her with a sad smile and nuzzled her back as he said, "Hey, you'll get there, I promise."

"You can make all the promises you want Soar, but we both know that the king won't allow it."

"Well we'll just have to prove him wrong then."

"Prove him wrong _how_ Soarin'? He's totally against mares becoming knights."

"I'm not giving up, Rainbow Dash. You are as good as any stallion in the ranks, and I want you by my side whenever adventure calls."

She smiled back at him, "How is it you know what to say to me?"

He grinned mischievously, "I'm your husband. It's part of the job."

She smirked again, "Well then… it's my job as your wife to tickle you senselessly." She raised her hooves and pounced on him from underneath the sheets.

Soarin' mocked, "Oh no!" hardly putting up a fight as she attacked him and chuckled deeply.

Neither of them heard or saw the purple unicorn entering their quarters.

"Rainbow Dash! I've been looking all over for you! Rarity has been waiting a long time for you and the-" she was cut short when a pillow got chucked at her.

Dash exclaimed while keeping the covers close to her, "Hello! Ever heard of knocking?! Or privacy?!"

Twilight smacked her forehead, "Ugh, it's no secret you two are together, in fact it's a miracle in itself that the king is the only one who doesn't know!"

Rainbow crossed her arms, "And we like to keep it that way. For all we know he could say I was distracting Soarin' from his duties and banish us both from the castle!"

Twilight retorted, "You'll be banished anyway if you don't get to work!"

"Okay, okay, I'll be there. Sheesh."

When Twilight left the room, Rainbow got up from the bed but felt slightly dizzy and held her head.

Her husband noticed and inquired in concern, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just got up too fast." She assured him.

"You sure?"

"Believe me, Soar, it's going to take more than a dizzy spell to bring me down."

He smiled, "I don't doubt it. You are one tough mare."

She kissed his cheek, "And don't you forget it."

* * *

"Voila! Your very own room!" Rarity exclaimed as she flung the double doors open revealing a very large suite fit for a princess.

Fluttershy gasped in amazement to such accommodations. A large canopy bed, a large closet filled with dresses, a vanity filled with jewelry and perfume, a private bathroom, and there was even a walk-in closet full of shoes!

Rarity mentioned, "You're really quite lucky, my room is no bigger than this closet and I have to share it with my little sister and one other mare and her sister. Now then, you stay here while I go fetch you some breakfast, you must be starving!"

Fluttershy could hear her stomach growling and admitted bashfully, "I am, a little…"

"Say no more! I'll be right back!" she made her way out of room.

Fluttershy looked around the room some more when suddenly a cyan mare with rainbow hair rushed in while apologizing, "I'm sorry I'm late, Rare, I was with Soarin' and-" she stopped when she saw the butter cream mare and gapped at her who in turn also gapped. "Fluttershy?"

"Rainbow Dash?"

Both mares exclaimed, "It is you!" they squealed and embraced in a tight hug.

Fluttershy pointed, "I haven't seen you since you went off to become a knight! Have you achieved your dream?"

Dash replied, "Uh, sort-of, I met a knight that's at the top of his game and he has been training me on the side so when the day comes I could become a knight! But I doubt it'll happen anytime soon so I'm content for now as Rarity's assistant. But wait… why are you here? Unless..." her eyes widen in fear, "Oh no… Are you the mare that the king wants as his queen?!"

Fluttershy blushed and meekly answered, "Um, yes…?"

"No!" Rainbow yelled in worry, "No! I won't let you be saddled by that heartless jerk!" she started grabbing for her friend's hoof, "Oh, I'm so getting you out of here!"

Fluttershy interjected, "Wait Dashie! Calm down! I made a deal with the king and he has agreed to let me go if I cannot love him!"

Rainbow stopped in her tracks, "Oh. Well… since I know there's no way you could ever fall in love with someone so mean, I got nothing to worry about."

Fluttershy asked her, "If the king as mean as you say he is; why do you and the rest of the castle workers serve him?"

Dash stated, "We had to sign long-term contracts with him. Plus, he has traps around this castle so no one can get in or out."

Fluttershy questioned, "So you're practically prisoners here?"

She nodded.

"How awful!"

Rainbow told her, "That is why you have to follow through on your deal with the king and declare that you don't love him so you can get out unlike the rest of us." Then asked, "Now tell me, how exactly did you get into this mess?"

"Well it all started when my father and Zephyr were on their way to the castle…"


	4. Chapter 4

The king woke from his sleep as Twilight came into his grand bedroom along with Pinkie Pie who was carrying in a breakfast tray. He groaned as Twilight said.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead! You got a big day ahead of you!"

He whined as he put a pillow over his head, "Why do I have to do such meaningless tasks every single day?!"

Twilight huffed, "They are not meaningless! Honestly, how in the world did you conducted your duties before I came along to tell what needs to be done?!"

He scowled as he removed the pillow to look at her, "I was doing fine before those meddlesome princesses had to stick their muzzles in where it didn't belong."

"You were abusing your power! They had to do something! In fact, you're lucky that they didn't take your kingdom away from you! That would have been a far worst punishment!"

He rose out of bed in fury, "And you call being stuck in another body an act of mercy?! It's the pits having not being able to transform of your own freewill! Why else would I stay up most of the night to enjoy the feel of being myself?"

Twilight couldn't argue there, how would you feel if you were curse to be something you're not? She sighed, "Look, it's not easy, I'll give you that, but you have to perform these duties with great responsibility or else you will never turn back to who you really are."

"Ugh! Every day you say that and I'm still no closer to breaking this curse!"

"Because you haven't been trying hard enough to carry out the tasks that need to be done! The princesses want you to act like a king but you still refuse to give into the service of your subjects!"

"Well why should I? What have they ever done for me?"

Twilight grunted in frustration and left the room. Pinkie had followed after her after giving the royal pain his breakfast.

"Forget it, Twilight, he is just one tough nut that refuses to crack."

"Well he's going to have to eventually if he ever wishes to break the spell upon him."

"But how long will that be?"

Twilight shook her head, "I don't know. But Princess Celestia and Princess Luna trusted me to handle this and I'm going to follow though, no matter how annoying and upsetting it gets."

* * *

Rainbow pounded her hooves together and declared, "Oh, Zephyr is so going to get it once I'm out of here!" she turned to her concern friend, "Sorry, Flutters, I know he's your brother, but seriously! What he has done to you is- is- argh!"

Fluttershy sighed as they sat on the bed together, "I know… I know… I wish he would just leave well enough alone sometimes…"

"You are beautiful, Fluttershy, you always were but Zephyr took advantage of your beauty just to get in good with the king! And on top of that he tells the king you have a talent that only you can do! What is it he said anyway?"

Fluttershy wanted more than anything to tell her oldest friend but she knew Twilight didn't want her telling and would Rainbow Dash even believe a spirit came to her in the middle of the night to help her turn the straw into gold?

Just then Rarity came in with a meal cart and saw how close Rainbow and Fluttershy were interacting together, she asked in confusion, "You two know each other?"

Rainbow motioned, "Heck yeah! Fluttershy was my best friend when I was growing in the village!"

The prim and proper unicorn inquired in excitement, "Really?! How wonderful!"

"Yup." said Dash, "We were very close especially since I had to stand up for her when these bullies were making fun of her flying."

Rarity exclaimed, "How dreadful! I hope you taught them a lesson."

Dash smirked, "I did. I challenged them to a race and I won."

"Good for you!" then Rarity said to Fluttershy, "But that must have been an awful experience for you."

"Oh, it was." agreed Fluttershy.

The unicorn gestured to the cart, "Eat up, you'll need all the food you can get before meeting with his highness for lunch and I just know you won't have an appetite with him nearby."

Rainbow muttered, "I certainly don't."

Rarity agreed, "Indeed, that's why I think you making that deal with him was a smart thing to do. It's your get out free card after you finish whatever it is you have to do for him."

Fluttershy started eating and said between bites, "I wish I could tell you but it's something I can't discuss."

"I understand, dear."

Rainbow shook her head, "It's bad enough your brother boosted about your beauty to him but for him to make you do something against your will is so… ugh!"

Fluttershy assured her, "It's not so bad, Dashie. It's just a task I have to complete while I'm here and he's given me the time to finish it while I get to know him better."

The rainbow-haired mare scowled, "Trust me, Flutters, there's nothing to know about him."

Rarity pointed, "I must concur." Then she smiled, "You know, I had a feeling I would like you from the moment I saw you and you being friends with Rainbow Dash confirms it. As such while you're here you should know all that happens in this castle."

Rainbow smiled herself, "That's a good idea, Rare. It'll help give her a sense of what the king is really like."

Rarity inquired to the butter-cream mare, "Can you keep a secret?"

Fluttershy exclaimed, "Oh yes! I promise I won't say anything."

RD mentioned, "Fluttershy is really good at keeping secrets but just in case, she should do the Pinkie-Promise."

"The what promise?" Fluttershy asked.

Rarity explained, "The Pinkie-Promise. Our kitchen maid Pinkie Pie thought of it and it has kept ponies from breaking their promises especially given how many secret marriages we have here in the castle."

Fluttershy gawked, "Really?"

Rainbow found herself blushing, "Yeah… especially since I'm one of those ponies that married…"

"Was it that knight you met?" her old friend inquired.

"Yup."

"Oh! How sweet! But… I thought you didn't want to get married?"

Rainbow blushed further, "Yeah… I did say that when we were kids but well… certain things changed my mind."

Rarity smirked, "Mainly how attractive Soarin' was and the fact he was the only knight to give you a chance despite your feminine qualities?"

Dash glared at her, "That's putting it bluntly, but yes…" she turned to Fluttershy, "Anyway, Flutters, you have to keep this away from the king because he has this huge ban on love so no one can be happy. For if he is unhappy then so should everyone else be."

"That's terrible!"

Rarity sadly nodded, "Alas, it is."

Fluttershy uttered to herself, "No wonder he didn't think love was important to a marriage…"

* * *

The king slouched in his throne as Twilight droned on with today's to-do list. He was feeling bored out of his skull until she said.

"And by the end of the day you'll have to prepare a speech for the Royal Summit in a few days."

He groaned, "Not another Royal Summit! We already had one this year!"

"This will be a follow-up from the last one." Twilight stated.

"But it'll be utterly miserable! I'll be force to see those interfering alicorn sisters! Not to mention those dull Canterlot nobles that only talk about profit and fashion. Even gloomy old Sombra will be there and I don't need to tell you that we don't get along so well."

Twilight rubbed her temple, "Yes, I know you and King Sombra have had your differences in the past but maybe just this once…"

"Absolutely not! I refuse to bargain with that shadow of a king!"

She sighed, "It's always a power struggle between you and him but for the sake of diplomacy you have to cooperate with him."

"Well I just find it rather unfair that the sisters would punish me and not him when he had also abused his power!"

"But he made up for his deeds unlike you and his wife, Queen Radiant Hope is currently keeping him from overdoing it like before."

He twirled his hoof as he sarcastically replied, "Oh, whoopee for him."

"As such, while you're away at the summit you will need to leave matters of state to Marquis de Fancy Pants."

The king waved his hoof dismissively, "Yes, yes, I'm well aware of that. Fancy has always handled things whenever I'm called away on business." then he muttered, "Though I question on how well a job he does…"

Twilight heard that and she knew for a fact that Fancy does do a good job taking care of the castle and the village whenever the king was away. Mainly thanks to Spike's reports and the rest of their friends had made glowing references on well he treated the servants. Yes, if she had been in Celestia or Luna's place she would have handed over the kingdom to Marquis Fancy Pants when the king had gotten cursed, but the royal sisters knew best so she obeyed their orders without question. She looked at the king's bored expression as he was handed papers for him to work on. She looked over his shoulder to check his progress and frowned at the mistakes he was making especially since she couldn't tell if he was doing it to annoy her or he just didn't care. Yes, as much as she would follow the princesses' orders she sometimes found those orders to be questionable…

 _Oh, Princess Celestia… Princess Luna… I really hope you know what you are doing…_

* * *

Once Fluttershy had finished eating, Rarity and Rainbow Dash decided to give her a tour of the castle so she can move about the place without need of an escort; they were passing a grand hallway with suits of armor being on display as Rarity said, "As you can see the pseudo-façade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the late neoclassic baroque period…"

Rainbow complained, "For pony sake Rarity, like she's going to remember boring facts about the castle, all she needs to know is where everything is and which rooms are forbidden to enter in."

Fluttershy questioned, "There are rooms that are forbidden to enter?"

Rarity nodded, "Quite. Like the king's chambers for example, only Twilight and Pinkie Pie are permitted in given Twilight is the royal vizier and Pinkie serves him his breakfast every morning. Everyone else can't go in. And there are certain rooms that only the king uses."

RD pointed, "Don't worry we'll show you where they're at so you can avoid them."

They kept walking down the hallway as Rarity pointed to the various rooms they passed, "Over there is the library, the drawing room, the lavatory, and that over there is one of the rooms of which you should not go in."

Fluttershy saw a door that was bright orange and inquired, "Do all the forbidden rooms have colored doors?"

Rainbow nodded, "Most of them do, but some actually have a secret panel in order to reach it."

Fluttershy wondered, "Have you found any of the rooms with those?"

Dash answered, "Only one of them, I was dusting up on the third floor when I accidently bumped into a vase and I was expecting to smash right away but instead it triggered a secret door in the wall."

"Goodness!" the pegasus exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I would have gone in were not for the force field that prevented me to."

Rarity added, "Indeed, the king likes to keep things to himself so even if we had found a secret room accidently, he keeps it a secret at all cost."

Dash gestured, "Which is fine with us. He has his secrets and we have ours."

Rarity motioned, "Now if you follow me down this hallway, we'll be in the kitchens where you'll meet other servants of the household; ones in which share with Dash at being secretly married."

Fluttershy smiled, "I'm very honored that you would trust me with this valuable information."

Rainbow stated, "Come on, Flutters, you're my oldest friend, if I can't trust you then who can I? Other then my husband, of course."

The unicorn agreed, "If Rainbow trusts you then that's all I need to tell you what I know."

Fluttershy asked, "Are you married?"

Rarity sighed deeply, "If only… No, I had not had the pleasure of wedded bliss," then she smiled, "But, I do have a beau that writes to me and sends me sweets and flowers while he travels the country."

"Have you been on a date?" the yellow mare inquired.

Rarity shook her head, "Heavens no. It would be socially inappropriate."

Fluttershy looked to Rainbow with a questionable look.

RD explained, "Rarity is in love with the Marquis de Fancy Pants. They met last year when the king had to be called away on business and the Marquis had to take care of the castle while he was away."

The unicorn maid sigh lovingly, "It was love at first sight…" and hearts popped around her face.

Fluttershy started, "Then why…?"

Rainbow quickly answered, "It's unacceptable for a Marquis and a maid to get together so they have to meet in private whenever they get the chance to."

Fluttershy was confused. If a king could choose an ordinary mare as his bride couldn't a marquis do the same?

Rarity sighed as she dramatically proclaimed, "I know it is foolish to do so but whenever I see him, I feel so light and happy. He is my true love but we forever doom to be apart forever!"

The butter-cream mare interjected, "Oh, but if you really love each other surely there must be some way for you two to get together."

The unicorn sighed sadly, "You would think so…" and dramatically declared, "But I could never burden him with such shame!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes while Fluttershy looked on in empathy.

Then Rarity cleared her throat as she got back to business, "Now then, I do believe we have very little time before you have lunch with his highness, so let us hurry with our tour before we head back to your room to get you ready." she said as she took the lead with Rainbow and Fluttershy right behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Cheese Sandwich panted in exhaustion as he made his way to the kitchens and fell down the moment he was next to his wife who was in the midst of making a cake. She looked down and exclaimed in concern, "Cheese!" she lifted his head up so he could face her. He looked at her with tired eyes. "My poor Cheesy-weezy! Did the big bad king tell you to make him laugh again?"

Cheese nodded wearily, "He was upset when Twilight told him he had to attend another Royal Summit this week and he wanted me to cheer him up but nothing was working! I tried to show him some of my yoyo tricks but then he cut the string! Then I tried telling some jokes but he knew the pun before I could finish! I don't know why he bothers having me for a court jester if he doesn't like me trying to amuse him!"

"Aw… I know honey, he's such a sourpuss that I doubt there's anything in this castle that can make him smile!"

Cheese stated, "Some days it feels like I'm more of his therapist then jester."

Pinkie inquired, "How so?"

"Well, whenever he's in a foul mood and he starts telling me of his woes, I'm usually there to listen and I try giving him advice."

"I'm guessing he doesn't take it, does he?"

Cheese shook his head and was about to continue talking when Rarity and Rainbow Dash came in with the pretty pegasus he saw yesterday. His wife saw them and she immediately gasped in surprise.

Rarity gestured, "Fluttershy dear, this is Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich."

Cheese smiled and went up to the butter-cream mare and kissed her hoof, making her blush, "We've met before but we weren't properly introduced."

Fluttershy exclaimed, "That's right! I saw you in the throne room when I was meeting with the king."

He chuckled, "That's right, and as you probably can guess, I'm the court jester around here." he turned to his wife, "And this is Pinkamena Diane Pie, my…" he tried to search for a good word without revealing his and Pinkie's marital status.

Fluttershy however guessed, "Wife?"

Both party ponies sputtered and sweated with Pinkie saying, "Wife?! D-don't be ridiculous! We're not- that is to say…"

Rainbow pointed, "It's okay, Pinks, she already knows about the secret marriages in the castle. Fluttershy is an old friend of mine and she promises to not say anything. In fact we had her taking the Pinkie-Promise before we came here."

The couple gapped in shock before Pinkie bounced up and down happily, "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! This is perfect! We'll finally have a ruler that we don't have to hide anything from!"

Dash proclaimed, "Whoa, Pinkie! Let's get one thing straight, Fluttershy is not staying to marry the king!"

The pink mare stammered and addressed her husband, "But Cheese, you said this was the mare the king wanted to marry!" she went to Fluttershy and began touching her face much to the pegasus's discomfort, "She's just as you described her, what with this pretty eyes, rosy hair, and sweet disposition!"

Cheese motioned, "Well she is!" he inquired to the maids, "Did the king suddenly change his mind?"

Rarity shook her head, "Far from it. She has a lunch date with his highness this afternoon."

The stallion questioned in confusion, "Then why…?"

RD spoke up, "Fluttershy and the king have a deal that if she doesn't fall in love with him, than he would have let her go."

Pinkie exclaimed in awe, "Ooh! That's great! At least she'll be able to get out unlike the rest of us!"

Fluttershy mentioned, "Rainbow did tell me that you all had long-term contracts with him and the fact there are traps around the castle so none of you can escape."

Cheese nodded, "It's true. Pinkie and I tried one night to escape the castle grounds but a trap went off and we force back inside the castle."

Pinkie proclaimed, "It was the strangest thing! There we were, running across the grass when suddenly a platform pushed us up and we were forced back to the castle!"

Cheese stated, "We didn't bother trying it again after that."

His wife added, "You know if it wasn't for the fact that he likes banishing ponies to the Everfree Forest, we would have found some way to break our contracts to him and then he would have just dismissed us on the spot."

"That's basically the big reason why any of us stays in this miserable place." Rainbow Dash pointed.

"My goodness!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

Rarity motioned, "Which is why we're telling you to not fall in love with him, you have a chance at freedom while the rest of us do not."

"You're darn right she does!"

They turned to the voice that said that and saw Applejack as she was entering the room. However it was plain to see how tired she was and that she was a little pale.

Rarity addressed her, "Applejack, dear, I was wondering where you were. You're always in the kitchen this time of day, oh, you don't look so good darling, are you coming down with something?"

AJ stated, "I'm fine. Yes, I got a slow start this morning, but I'm okay now and perfectly capable to work." she caught Pinkie's dubious look and told the pink mare directly, "Besides you know the king doesn't give out sick days, so I'm stuck working regardless." then she turned to Fluttershy and slatted her eyes, "Now you listen good, that low-down varmint has done a lot of terrible things in his time, believe me when I say you _do not_ want to marry that guy at any cost. Got that?"

Fluttershy nodded her head, "If he is as awful as all of you say he is, than I won't fall in love with him."

Applejack sighed in relief, "Good… You're a sensible mare. I was hoping you would be."

"Spikey told you about the deal I presume?" Rarity inquired.

AJ scowled at the unicorn, "What did we talk about callin' Spike that?"

Rarity rolled her eyes, "Oh, please, he was Spikey-Wikey long before you got married to him!"

Applejack gasped and shouted, "Are you crazy?! Why would you say that in front of her?!" she pointed to Fluttershy.

Rainbow assured her, "Calm down, AJ, Fluttershy is cool. She's my oldest friend and she already knows about my marriage and that there are others with a secret marriage."

Pinkie gestured, "And she did the Pinkie-Promise! And as you know…" she got in the cowgirl's face with a scowl, "you can _never_ go back on a Pinkie-Promise!"

Applejack rolled her eyes, "For the love of… I keep tellin' ya! I _did not_ break mah promise! I made sure I would keep the promise without having to reveal my problem!"

Cheese chuckled, "You have to admit it, honey, it was a pretty good loophole at the time!"

Pinkie turned to him with a growl which made him stop laughing and gave a cheesy grin.

Rainbow mentioned, "Yeah, she's still bitter about that, so it's best not to bring it up so much."

Rarity went, "Hmm… Now that I'm getting a good look at you, Applejack, you do look a bit more… and I do mean this in a non-offensive way… But you are looking quite a bit _pudgy_."

A flash of fear fell across Applejack's face as she tried to explain, "Oh, um, that's well… it's because um…"

Luckily Pinkie came to her rescue, "It's because she's been my new taste tester for my secret pastry recipes! Yeah, they're so calorie filling that poor Applejack has been the victim of gaining a few pounds from them!" she grabbed a nearby wooden spoon full of cake batter and shoved it in Applejack's mouth, "See?"

Content with the answer, Rarity turned to Fluttershy, "Well we better go and prepare you for your luncheon." she muttered under her breath, "Even though it's going to be completely dreary…" she and Rainbow said farewell to their friends and escorted the butter-cream mare out.

Cheese then said, "Well, I got to get back to the throne room, never know when you're needed to make some pony laugh." he peck his wife's cheek before leaving.

Once they were gone, Applejack spit the spoon out of her mouth and sighed happily, "Thanks for covering for me. I knew they would notice eventually, but doggone it, Rarity's keen eye for detail caught it much sooner."

Pinkie inquired, "But why not tell our friends' you're pregnant? It won't be a secret for long once the baby is born."

"I just want to keep them safe from the king's wrath; I don't want to give him a reason to suspect they were in on it, when it was bad enough that you found out by yourself."

The pink mare shrugged, "You had extreme bouts of morning sickness, it was kind-of hard not to notice."

Applejack shook her head, "It was a shock to both me and Spike that I got pregnant all of a sudden. We had always figured that since we were different species that we wouldn't have to worry about it. How wrong we were…"

"Any ideas of when the little one comes?"

"We do have a few… Since Apple Bloom and I share a room, we can have her watching the baby while Spike and I are workin'. And maybe have Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo to help her out. Spike agreed to have the baby in his room during the night, since Twilight helped sound proof his room. That way it'll be easy for the baby to cry on without disrupting the castle."

"It's a shame you can't just stay in your husband's room too."

"I know, but it's too risky, and I ain't goin' raise my baby in the Everfree Forest."

Pinkie sadly shook her head, "Applejack, you know how I like to go for crazy ideas, but in this case… it's a recipe for disaster! It's not going to work!"

"Well then, I'm just going to have to tried extra hard to make sure it does work." she gave a determined look and stated in finality while touching her swollen abdomen, "I have to…"

* * *

Rarity and Rainbow were waiting for Fluttershy to finish dressing behind the screen when she came out she was wearing a simple green dress with matching shoes.

Rarity complimented, "Very nice!"

Rainbow commented, "Yeah, you do." then she frowned, "Too bad you have to wear it for _him."_

Fluttershy caught the bitterest in Dash's tone making her wonder why her old friend would feel such animosity toward the king.

Just then a knock came at her door and Rarity opened it for Spike to enter in with a bow, "The king is ready to receive Miss Fluttershy for lunch."

With a small gulp, Fluttershy went toward the dragon just as Rarity was whispering to him.

"I don't mean to be rude, darling, but have you notice how much weight your wife has gain recently?"

Spike's brow started to sweat as he stammered out, "It's just… um…"

The unicorn assured him, "Oh, don't worry, I know you don't want to offend your beloved besides Pinkie told us about her taste testing secret pastry recipes, I was just wondering if you had noticed at all."

He nervously chuckled, "I've noticed and I'm okay with it. Applejack's weight doesn't make me love her any less." he thought to himself, _It just makes me love her more…_

Rainbow motioned, "Good for you! AJ deserves that from her husband."

Spike gasped in horror, "Rainbow Dash! You broke the Pinkie-Promise!" he pointed to Fluttershy who was still standing next to him.

Dash countered, "Did not!"

Rarity interjected, "It's alright, Spikey, Fluttershy already knows."

The dragon was baffled, "Wha… how…?"

The unicorn continued, "Don't worry, we'll explain when you come back. Right now you better hurry or else his highness will lose that foul temper of his."

Spike was still confused but he knew Rarity was right and he quickly led Fluttershy away.

* * *

 _ **AN: Updates are going to be on slow side since school is back in session and I can tell this will be my busiest year but please review on this chapter, I love hearing from you guys.**_


	6. Chapter 6

The king tapped his hoof on the dining table impatiently with it being set up with the finest silverware and a candelabra in the middle of the table. Twilight was standing by seeing how irked he was becoming.

He spoke, "Where is she?! I sent that dragon to get her five minutes ago!"

Twilight suggested, "Maybe she is still getting ready? After all she's dining with the king, so naturally she's trying to look her best."

"Ugh, it's always formalities with you ponies, so boring!"

By then Spike came into the room and announced, "Miss Fluttershy, your majesty." he moved to the side so Fluttershy could walk in.

The king's breath went still when he saw her. He thought she looked beautiful before when she wore peasant attire but now with her dressing like a princess, she was even more radiant. That settle it, she must become his queen and he was going to do everything he can to make that happen.

He stood up and made a low dip, "My dear, you honor me with your presence."

Fluttershy blushed and stammered, "T-thank you Y-your Highness…"

He pulled out a chair, "Come, come, sit by me."

She did a tiny gulp and went toward the chair and he pushed her in. He sat down after her and addressed the unicorn and dragon, "You may leave us now."

Twilight and Spike exchanged looks of uncertainty and even Fluttershy was looking uneasy as she was hoping they would stay.

Twilight started, "Maybe one of us should-"

The king shouted, "Now!" and he pointed to the door.

Spike and Twilight gave Fluttershy an apologetic look as they left.

Fluttershy softly uttered, "That wasn't very nice…"

"What was that my dear?" he inquired.

"Uh, nothing, your majesty…"

He quietly chuckled, "You can't fool me, my dear. I'm not deaf. I've heard much worst from my servants."

Her eyes widen, "Then you know why they're upset with you!"

"Please, I know exactly why…" he smirked, "It's because I force them to stay within this castle by keeping them under such long contracts."

She made a sad face while asking, "But why? Why denide them their freedom? To never let them come and go as they please?"

"Now if I did that, I would have an empty castle that would get grimy and yucky."

"But maybe if you treat your servants with a bit more respect and kindness-"

He burst out laughing and didn't seem to be stopping until he could see the genuineness in Fluttershy's face making him say, "Oh, you're serious."

"I am serious, because surely that must be the better way of keeping your servants around without being so mean to them."

He shook his head in amusement, "My dear, you've got to learn a lot about being a ruler. You need to show that you can give commands without a second thought, that you are a strong leader with a firm hoof, but most importantly you got to have fear by your side so that you can get your point across."

Fluttershy was on the verge of crying, Rainbow Dash and the others were right, he was a cruel king and that's all he cared about being. She will never love him, not now not ever.

He continued to speak, "By the way, I have a gift for you." he summoned up a jewelry box with his aura and opened it to her, revealing a shiny pearl necklace.

She said, "It is lovely but-" before she could say another word the necklace was magically placed around her neck.

"It's yours now. You may do whatever you want with it."

"Well, thank you, but I must tell you that-"

But before she could get in other word in edgewise, he summoned for his cooks to serve them their lunch. With a sigh, Fluttershy ate her meal though she wasn't very hungry especially not after her conversation with the king. Then half-way throughout the meal he told her, "I'll be leaving in a few days to attend a royal summit so you don't have to worry about turning that straw into gold anytime soon. However, while I'm away I will be leaving an old acquaintance of mine in charge of the castle but rest assured that I will tell him that you will still be treated well and that no harm is to come to you."

Fluttershy simply nodded and decided not to tell the king yet she won't love him, after all Rainbow Dash was still here and she hadn't seen her in a long time. Plus, there were so many ponies she just met and she liked them all that she wouldn't mind getting to know them better. And there was the strange creature, Discord that she had to see again. There was something about him that made her so intrigued to him that it was hard to tell if it was her love of animals speaking out or if it had been his charm and the way he helped her. With that thought in mind, she continued eating.

* * *

While the king and Fluttershy had their lunch, Twilight was walking down the hall checking her to-do list when she heard a psst and turned to find Flash Sentry at his post.

She greeted him, "Sir Sentry."

He greeted back, "Miss Sparkle."

There was a pause as the both of them checked to see they were all alone and by luck they were.

He inquired, "Another busy day?"

She sighed, "It's always a busy day with him. But every time I tell him what to do he just scoffs me off. It's a constant struggle."

Flash nodded in sympathy.

She continued, "At this rate I'll never be able to fulfill what Celestia wanted me to do and I'll have failed her…" she said that last part in sadness.

Flash slightly cringed knowing he would have to be careful on what he'll say next. He slowly started, "Maybe that's not such a bad thing…"

Her eyes widen and gasped, "How can you say that?! Princess Celestia gave me this assignment because she trusted me to pull through!"

He quickly said, "I know that! What I meant was, that even if you did fail it wouldn't be so bad because you have friends here that care for you and we like how you keep our spirits alive while running the household."

Twilight sighed again, "Flash… When I first came to this castle I thought I could get him to change his ways but when he had proven himself to be difficult, I was stuck on where I was. And so Spike and I have been here much longer than we thought we would be. I don't regret making the friends that I have and that includes you but I'm Celestia's student, Flash, and I have to go back to continue my studies."

"I understand that, but have you ever thought that maybe you'd consider staying here in case being the princess's student doesn't work out for you?"

She made a sad face, "I know what you're asking, Flash, but remember that agreement we made about us remaining professional and that our duties always came first?"

He slightly frowned, "What if I don't want that anymore? In the time I've known you Twilight, I'm finding it harder and harder to stay away from you."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, but it just won't work. I have a mission to complete so I can't commit to a relationship right now."

"But what about Spike and Applejack? They're married and so are Soarin' and Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie and Cheese."

"It was Spike's decision to marry and as much as I want him to come back with me, he needs to lead his own life."

"What about your life, Twilight? Will Princess Celestia give you all that you hope for?"

"Flash, this is Princess Celestia we're talking about here. One of greatest alicorn rulers in all Equestria! Of course she's going to have some kind of plan for me!"

"A plan that lets you make your own destiny?"

She bit her lip and admitted in uncertainty, "Er… um… I don't know." then shook her head and stated, "But my teacher has never let me down yet, so I have no reason to doubt her." she started to go, "I have to get going, I need to check the rest of the castle to make sure nothing will go awry while the king and I are at the Royal Summit."

She was gone before Flash could say another word.

* * *

She made her way up to the castle's astronomy tower that reminded her of her own astronomy tower back in Canterlot. She knocked on the door before she heard a loud boom! Twilight fretted, "Dr. Hooves! Are you okay?!"

The door opened with smoke escaping the room and a brown stallion with a charcoal face coughed up more smoke as he declared, "Fine! I'm perfectly fine! Don't worry!"

"Were you concocting another potion?" she inquired.

He wiped his face as he responded, "Quite so! As the castle's alchemist, I was on the verge of creating an elixir for his highness."

She furrowed her brow, "And what elixir is that?"

"A removal of the king's curse." he replied.

She gawked before scowling, "That's cheating, and he knows it."

"I thought so too, but then I thought of it as a unique challenge, as in can a simple potion break a powerful spell set by two alicorn princesses?"

Twilight stated firmly, "No. It can't."

"Yes, I'm starting to believe so too. Oh well, looks like it back to my inventions. I still have some kinks to work out in some of them."

She asked, "Do you know where I can find your wife?"

"She should be where she always is."

"Thanks." and she went on.

In moments she found herself in the castle cellar where servants were busy storing and cleaning around the area. She spotted Lyra Heartstrings with Bon-Bon and greeted them, "And how are you two doing?"

"Great!" they replied.

Bon-Bon mentioned, "Of course it helps to have a great friend like Lyra to help me out." she nudged the green unicorn playfully.

Lyra smiled back, "Naturally, you are my best friend and I need to be by your side." she nudged back.

Twilight beamed at their closeness before moving on to see the other storeroom servants working including a gray pegasus with blond hair and golden wall eyes who was bumping into boxes as they fell.

"Oops." she voiced, "My bad." as she tried to put the boxes back.

Twilight thought, _And that's why we have her down here, had she been put on kitchen duty or cleaning duty…_ She cringed at the different scenarios in her head that would result in disaster.

Derpy saw her and inquired with a bright smile, "Hi Twilight! Are you checking the inventory again?"

"Somewhat, I'm checking every area of the castle to make sure nothing can go wrong while the king and I are at the Royal Summit in a couple of days."

Derpy's smile went wider, "The king is going to be gone?!"

Twilight nodded, "But only for a short time."

"Will Marquis Fancy Pants be here to look after things?"

"He will."

Derpy exclaimed excitedly, "Oh good!"

The lavender unicorn commented, "I just saw your husband and he was trying to make an elixir to remove the king's curse, did you know about that?"

She nodded, "Oh, yes. Doc wanted to make it so he could gain the king's favor and that maybe he would tear up our contracts."

Twilight shook her head, "Derpy, that is a strong spell on the king and it cannot be removed unless the king proves himself to be a good ruler."

"Oh…" Derpy gave a disappointed look.

The unicorn gave an empathic look, "I know it's hard on you…" she eyed the other servants and added, "all of you… But his contracts are magically binding and there isn't a spell that could destroy them, if there was I wouldn't hesitate to use it."

Derpy felt reassured by her words.

"Now I have to go and check the grounds." Twilight began to leave and told the pegasus, "Don't worry, things will get better." when she got out of the room she thought with a grimace, _At least, I hope they will…_

She passed more servants down the halls particularly young stallions that were footmen around the castle. One of them was named Thunderlane and she knew he had a younger brother named Rumble living in the castle. But Rumble wasn't the only colt that lived in the castle there were several other foals that were too. Mainly Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash's sisters: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. There was also a colt named Tender Taps, and a colt named Button Mash.

Normally the king didn't care for children but as long as they stayed out of his hair then he was okay with them staying in the castle with their parents and siblings. Of course if he had it his way he would make the children work as servants at an early age but thanks to Celestia's child labor laws he couldn't do that. Instead he had to wait until the children were eighteen before he can put them on contract. It made Twilight feel bad that the children didn't have much of a future given they were born inside the palace or brought to the castle by their family. Twilight knew that was the case for Thunderlane and his brother as well as Rarity and Sweetie Belle. But the rest of the children had been born here and that included her friend, Applejack along with her older brother, Big Macintosh.

As she thought of the Apple siblings she found herself outside the castle and on the grounds where she coincidentally met with the head groundskeeper who just happen to be Big Macintosh. But she could see he was longingly looking past the gates and she had to call out to him to get him out of his trance.

"Big Mac… Big Mac!"

The large red stallion looked at her with a, "Huh?"

She told him, "You were staring toward the gates, any reason?"

His cheeks went pink as he let out a clumsy, "N-nope!"

To Twilight that was suspicious but it was none of her business if Big Mac didn't want to say anything which technically he didn't anyway on a regular basis so it wouldn't matter. So she went back to what she was doing and inquired, "So, how are you doing? Any troubles keeping the grounds clean and beautiful?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

"Good. Glad to hear it."

"Eeyup." he stated.

There was an awkward pause between them until Twilight said, "Well, I'll just go back inside now and check up on your sister, how's that?"

He nodded his head.

"And I'll tell her you said 'hi'?"

"Eeyup."

"Okay then, I'll see you around." she went on.

* * *

Twilight watched Pinkie and Applejack preparing for dinner and like the rest of their friends, the unicorn had noticed the change in Applejack's face and figure. The earth pony looked fatigued and was starting to bulge. But Pinkie had quickly explained it was because of her secret pastry recipes that AJ was gaining weight. Twilight thought there was a little more to it than that but she didn't press on the subject instead she said.

"Your brother was looking at the gates for some reason, like he was looking for something."

Applejack furrowed her brow in thought and commented, "Uh, that's strange. But then again, Apple Bloom did tell me that Big Mac has been daydreaming a lot recently. Why? I have no idea."

Pinkie pointed, "Hey, come to think of it, weren't you daydreaming a lot when you and Spike were dating?"

Applejack's eyes widen in shock. Could it be? Did her brother have a crush on somepony? There was only one way she could find out. She called out, "Apple Bloom! Get in here!"

The red-headed filly rushed in, and inquired, "Yeah, Sis?"

Applejack stated, "I got a job for ya, think you can keep an eye on our big brother and find out what's making him so dreamy eye lately?"

AB exclaimed proudly, "You got it!" and she ran out.

Twilight frowned and voiced, "I'm not sure it's a good idea to meddle in your brother's affairs like that."

Applejack smirked, "Where family is concern, meddling is necessary. You have a big brother, so surely you know how that feels."

Twilight bit her lip and slightly blushed. She didn't want to admit it but her friend was right. Then she cleared her throat and said, "Well, just make sure that Apple Bloom doesn't get into much trouble while finding the cause of her brother's lack of concentration. I don't want to come back from the summit only for the king to blame her for something that was out of her control."

Applejack assured her, "Don't you worry about that Twilight. My sister has a good head on her shoulders; she'll make sure that things don't take a turn for the worse."

The unicorn mentioned, "Speaking of taking a turn for the worse, I think I better get back to see how Miss Fluttershy and the king are doing at their lunch. I'm pretty sure by now she's told the king she can't love him and he's going to be in a foul mood afterwards." she quickly left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Queen Fluttershy mentioned to her daughter, "I'm surprise you haven't said anything in awhile."

Screwball replied, "That's because I want you to get to the good parts about you and Daddy."

The mare giggled, "I know what you mean… but in order for that to happen it's important to tell _how_ we got together especially under such dreadful circumstances…

* * *

The king stated as he finished his meal, "Well, my dear, I think we can safely assume that lunch was a success, perfect for us to get together in the days to come."

Fluttershy meekly agreed.

"I must go now," he took her hoof and placed a small kiss on it, "But I shall see you again very soon." he got up from his spot and left the room.

Twilight came in shortly after and asked, "How did it go? Did you tell him you couldn't love him?"

She answered, "I was going to but he never gave me a chance to say." she showed off her necklace, "He also gave me this."

Twilight was surprised by that, "He gave you a present?"

Fluttershy nodded.

The unicorn uttered in disbelief, "But he never gives anyone anything…"

Now it was Fluttershy's turn to be surprised and questioned, "He doesn't?"

Twilight shook her head and concluded, "Of course it could be because he's planning on making you his queen and wants to make sure that he can gain your favor."

Fluttershy seemed disappointed by the deduction but it did seem likely.

Twilight asked, "Shall I walk you back to your room?"

The pegasus nodded, "Yes, please, I'm still getting used to where everything is."

The two mares walked down the hallway as Twilight continued to talk, "I assume he told you about being away at a royal summit, right?"

"He did tell me that."

"If you want, you can use that as an opportunity to finish turning the straw into gold, that way when he comes back you had finished the task and you can tell him you can't love him."

"It is a good idea, but since I haven't seen Rainbow Dash in a long time, I want to spend as much time with her as possible. And Rarity seems very nice along with some of the other servants I have met, so I don't mind staying longer just to get to know them."

Twilight inquired, "You and Rainbow Dash are old friends?"

Fluttershy nodded.

Twilight pondered for a bit before saying, "I know where she is right now; do you want me to take you there or do you still want to go back to your room?"

The pegasus replied, "If you please, take me to Rainbow Dash?"

Twilight smiled and nodded while leading the way.

* * *

Rainbow, donning silver armor held up a lance as she faced her opponent that was her husband. Both pegasi put on their game face as they prepared themselves to charge at the other.

Soarin' called out, "Sure you'll be able to make good on your threat this morning?!"

Rainbow called back, "Oh, you bet I can!"

"Hey, good idea! We should have some stakes here!"

She smirked evilly, "Oh, I know what I would want if I win!"

"Name it!"

"If I win, we swap jobs for the day!"

Soarin' made a slow dip, "Way to think big, Dashie…" he cocked a brow up and twitched it, "And I'm pretty sure you can guess what I want if I win…"

Her eyes widen as she exclaimed, "Whoa there, big boy, I thought we agreed to take it easy since that time we accidently got drunk and we almost…"

"I know that, Dash, but it gives you the motivation you need to win…" he smirked.

She gapped for a bit before impishly smiling, "You little… How in the world did you get so cunning? When we first met you were never this sneaky!"

"Well when you're married to one of the most scheming mares in the world it tends to rub off on you." he grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "Cute. Very cute." then she declared, "Now are you going to give the signal or am I gonna have to give it?"

In no time Soarin' motion for them to start and they began to charge at each other. Rainbow held on to her lance tightly as she got nearer and upon impact, she saw her husband falling flat on his back.

She proclaimed, "Ah-ha! Victory is mine!"

Soarin' groaned from the soreness he was feeling all over his body, as she walked over to tower over him and pointed, "Come on, I didn't hit you that hard."

He winced, "My body says otherwise, dear."

She gently held him in her arms and said in a mock sweet tone, "Aw, does my poor hubby need something to make him feel better? Do I need to kiss some boo-boos to make the pain go away?"

He smirked back at her, "Well I do feel like I got the wind knock out of me, maybe you better put some air into my lungs…"

She grinned mischievously as she replied, "As you wish." she leaned in for a kiss until a voice shouted.

"This again?!"

They turned in surprise to see Twilight standing there with Fluttershy. Although the butter-cream mare was having a hard time containing in her excitement from seeing the two lovers interact with each other.

Soarin' quickly got on his hooves as he gestured, "We thought we were alone so it didn't hurt to have some flirting."

Twilight exclaimed in outrage, "Some?! You call that some?! You two were almost in a smooch!"

Rainbow countered, "Hey, it's like Soarin' said, we thought we were alone so we thought it was okay."

Twilight sighed in vexation and said, "You're just lucky that Fluttershy here already knows your secret."

Soarin' went up to the shy mare and bowed, "So you're Fluttershy, Rainbow told me about you when she mentioned her childhood to me. And the fact that you're here now under the king's orders as he tries to make you his queen."

Fluttershy nodded, "That's right." then she said, "I know that Rainbow Dash went to the castle to try to become a knight, but what I don't understand is how she met you and why you two got married."

Rainbow exchanged a smile with her husband as she told her friend, "Well you better sit down Flutters, it's a long and awesome tale." Then she frowned, "Even if it doesn't end so happily."

Fluttershy frowned herself and inquired, "What do you mean?"

Twilight replied, "It's how Rainbow became a maid instead of a knight." she told the pegasi, "I have to get back to my duties, but I can trust that she'll be fine here, right?"

Dash responded, "Duh, of course she will be! I'll be looking after her!"

The unicorn stated, "Just what I wanted to hear." she addressed Fluttershy, "And I'll see you at dinner." she went.

When Rainbow and Soarin' got comfortable sitting in the grass, she told Fluttershy, "Okay, obviously you remember the day I went away, right?"

The mare nodded, "Uh-huh, it was one the saddest days of my life but knowing that you were about to follow your dream, I was happy for you."

Dash narrated, "Well, at first I was following my dream and for a moment there it seem like it was coming true. Especially when I had arrived at the palace."

Soarin' took over, "That's when we had crossed paths. You see, I was born in the castle. My dad was a member of the royal guard and my mom was a scullery maid, but anyway, I was in the kitchen getting some delicious apple pie from Applejack…"

* * *

Soarin' walked into the kitchen seeing Applejack laying out the many apple pies on the table. He licked his lips at the sight.

Applejack saw him and chuckled, "Howdy, Soarin', ya hungry?"

He declared, "Uh-huh!"

"Well… I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you took one, as you can see I got plenty for dessert."

"Alright, thanks!" he took the closet one in his mouth and went out. He walked down the halls when he came across Flash who commented with a smirk.

"Applejack made her famous apple pie again?"

Soarin' nodded his head.

"I'm not surprised. You just love it when Applejack makes pie."

Soarin' nodded again.

Flash mentioned, "I'm escorting this mare to…" he looked back only to find no one behind him, "Where did she go?" he retraced his steps.

Just then Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle were running down the hall laughing and playing around that when they went past Soarin' they accidently bump into him making him drop his pie.

He shouted in despair, "My pie!"

Suddenly there was a blur that caught the pie with a raspy voice proclaiming, "I got it!"

Soarin' looked up to where the voice was and was shocked to see a cyan pegasus mare with rainbow-colored hair and sparkling red-violet eyes. All the while she was holding his pie.

He said in awe, "You saved it… Thanks." taking back the pie.

She replied, "Hey, no problem."

Flash came up to them as he said, "There you are! You just suddenly disappeared!"

The mare told him, "Sorry about that, I got caught up by all those suits of armor, I didn't notice you leaving."

Soarin' started to eat his pie as they spoke.

"Well please don't do that again, the king doesn't like to be kept waiting and I already announced your arrival."

"Well, let's go then!" she moved forward.

Flash followed after her as he called back, "See ya later, Soarin'!"

The light blue pegasus could only mumble back before going back to his pie.

* * *

Fluttershy had interrupted by asking, "Was that when you first fell in love?"

Both Soarin' and Rainbow eyed each other before they burst out laughing.

Dash answered, "Sorry Flutters, it actually took us awhile for us to realize we were having a thing for each other but I do think we had an attraction since that first day."

Soarin' pointed, "No kidding, in fact when I first saw you, I thought you were the most gorgeous creature I ever laid eyes on."

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure you only saw me like that because I saved your pie."

"Hey, anyone who rescues a delicious apple pie is an angel in my eyes. Which you were and still are to this day." he smirked.

Rainbow playfully nudged him, "Okay, lover boy, let's not get too sappy here, we still have a story to finish." she faced Fluttershy again and went back to narrating, "So anyway, Flash took me to the throne room where I met the king for the first time…"

* * *

The king sat on his throne with no emotion on his face as he looked straight at Rainbow Dash. Then he slowly started, "So… you wish to become a knight, do you?"

Dash proclaimed, "Yes, sir, Your Majesty!"

The king went, "Hmm… well then, we'll need you to prove yourself to see if you are capable to become that."

She exclaimed, "Is that all?! Well whatever it is, I am more then up to the challenge!"

The king seemed to give off a sly smirk as he said, "We shall see…" he called out, "Sentry! Take her to the training grounds and show her what needs to be done."

Flash saluted, "Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

Rainbow recapped, "So Flash did take me to the grounds where there was an obstacle course that the knights use to train."

Soarin' mentioned, "By that time I was on my rounds when I spotted her doing the course." his eyes soften toward his wife, "She was amazing…"

"Yeah, but you were also shocked to learn I wanted to become a knight."

"At first sure, but once I saw how incredible you were being on the course, I didn't fight it because you deserved to be one. And Flash agreed with me."

* * *

"She's one of the best I have ever seen." Flash whispered as him and Soarin' were leading Rainbow back to the throne room.

"No kidding! Did you see the way she set a new record!"

"The king will have to let her in."

"I hope so, because…" Soarin' slowly looked back at Dash with a dreamy stare, "She's awesome…"

Flash merely smirked at his fellow guard as they entered the room. He went up to the king as he told him, "She exceeded beyond our expectations, sire, I believe she is more then qualified to join the guard."

The king put on a smile, "Is that so? Well then, I will have to put her on contract before she gets away!" he summoned a long scroll that was written out with only a blank space at the bottom, "I just need your signature to make it official." holding out a quill to her.

Excitement ran through Rainbow Dash as she quickly took the plume in her mouth and wrote down her full name.

* * *

Fluttershy voiced, "I don't understand, you did what you had to and he gave you a contract to make you a knight."

Rainbow and Soarin' exchanged sad glances with her saying, "That's just it. He didn't…"

* * *

Flash addressed her, "Now that you are a knight, we have to get you fitted into your own armor and-"

The king spoke up, "Not so fast, Sir Sentry."

They turned to him in confusion.

The king continued, "The young mare didn't bother to read the fine print…"

Soarin' didn't like the sound of that.

"It states that I have her under contract as a maid for about the next twenty-five years."

"WHAT?!" they cried out in shock.

Rainbow sputtered, "B-but, b-but you said you would make me a knight!"

The king held the contract up, "I said I would put you under contract, I didn't say it would make you a knight, this is why ponies need to read the fine print before they sign something they'll regret."

Soarin' yelled out, "But what reason would she have for reading the fine print when it seemed she knew what she was getting into!"

Flash scowled, "Yes! You tricked her!"

"Tricked or not, she should have been more careful. Besides, it's unheard of for mares to be guards so keeping her as a maid makes sense." He got down from his throne as he ordered, "Take her to Rarity, she'll show her the ropes." on that note, he left the room with a smug look on his face.

Soarin' could see the distraught on Rainbow's face and went up to her, "I'm so sorry…"

Dash softly uttered, "I was so close… so close to making my dreams come true…"

He put a hoof on her shoulder as he told her, "Had I known he was going to pull something like this, I would have stopped it…"

She gave him a small smile, "I believe you…"

* * *

Soarin' stated, "And from that day on, I made a vow to help Rainbow Dash so she could become a knight."

Rainbow smirked, "Of course, what he didn't count on was us falling in love while we trained."

He smirked back, "With each passing day, we grew closer and closer to the point I had to ask her to marry me."

"You mean _I_ had to ask _you,_ you doof."

Fluttershy inquired, "Well, which one was it?"

They glanced at each other before Rainbow replied, "I guess you could say it was both."

"Then how did you get married? The king would've had the authority to make it official but you had to secretly marry and with no way out of the castle…"

Soarin' smiled and commented, "You're a very smart mare."

Dash gestured, "Of course, she is! Fluttershy's not dumb!" she told her friend, "To answer your question, Flutters, yes, the king would have been the only one to marry us were not for the fact he had to leave on business sometimes leaving Marquis Fancy Pants in charge…"

The butter-cream mare put two and two together, "So that means the marquis married you two off."

Rainbow stated, "Correct. And that goes for the other married couples here."

Soarin' said, "And ever since then, we've been keeping it a tight secret from him."

Fluttershy could certainly understand their reasons. Her talk with the king was proof that they can't reveal personal information to his highness without repercussions falling upon them. Making her question, _What could've happen to him that would turn him into such a terrible pony…?_


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner was uneventful as it was just her at the lonely dinner table. Fluttershy found it strange she was eating by herself, she hated to admit it but at least at lunch she had some company with the king. Even when she was eating breakfast in her room this morning she had Rainbow and Rarity with her keeping her from feeling alone.

Then this evening, Twilight escorted her to the dining room but the unicorn told her she couldn't stay long because she had to get ready for the Royal Summit with the king. She could also remember Twilight telling her, "Not that it matters, the king doesn't eat dinner down here anyway."

Fluttershy had inquired, "But why?"

Twilight merely shook her head, "I cannot say." then she left.

By then Pinkie had come into the room and started serving her. The energetic mare did talk to her a bit before going back into the kitchen.

When she had finished eating the mare she recognized as Applejack came in to clear the dishes.

"Did you like your meal, sugar cube?"

"Oh, yes, it was very good."

Applejack smiled at that and replied, "We try our best." with dishes in hoof, she started going toward the kitchen but stopped when Fluttershy said.

"You're married to Spike, right?"

The kitchen maid skeptically looked back at her and slowly started, "Yeah… that's right."

"I'm just curious as to how you got together…" she nervously added, "If you don't mind me asking, that is…"

Applejack gave a tiny smile, "Not at all." she slightly chuckled, "It does seem strange doesn't it? A pony and a dragon…" she sighed, "I never thought it could happen to me, falling in love… You know he wasn't always the tall, strong, and handsome dragon you seen. In fact, when he first came to this castle with Twilight, he was practically a baby dragon, with him being short and adorable at the time. But, he also had a crush on Rarity."

"On Rarity?" feeling surprised by this.

"Yup. Something I rather forget but I can't denide it because it was a huge part of his life. Rarity was everything to him as he worshipped the very ground she walked on. To this day I still don't know if I should be amazed at his devotion or find it pathetic. Thankfully though, as time went on his crush started to diminish just as Rarity and Fancy started to get together. But it still stung, knowing the mare he cared for, for so long wanted another… It was right about there I consoled him one night in the kitchens. Then we started talking and well… something just clicked between us."

"Oh, that's so sweet."

She nodded, "The next thing I knew, I was falling head over hooves for him…"

"And did he feel the same?"

"Not at first but shortly afterwards… he realized how much I meant to him just as much of what he meant to me…" she had a dreamy smile over her face.

Fluttershy smiled in return, commenting, "That's wonderful, I'm so glad you two found each other."

"Yup. Then we got married and been that way ever since."

"And you been happy ever since…"

Applejack slightly frowned, replying, "To an extant… I'm happy we got married when we did but way we got married was a poor reminder that the king still had control over our lives and we have to hide our relationship…"

Fluttershy nodded in understanding.

"Heed my advice young filly, you still have control over your life so at the first chance you get, leave this place and never look back. Live your life the way you want it."

The pegasus made a small smile, "I'll remember that."

Satisfied with that answer, Applejack excused herself and made it back to the kitchens. There she saw her sister was waiting for her.

Apple Bloom told her, "I found out why Big Mac was acting all dreamy."

Applejack was intrigued, "Really?"

Apple Bloom nodded and grinned, "He's got a crush on a mare that sells baked goods in the village. She passes the castle gates almost every day with a pie cart and she and Big Mac exchanges brief conversation and it's easy to tell that they like each other a lot."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Sugar Belle. Which is fitting because she's really sweet."

Applejack smiled at the thought of her brother finding someone but it was sad at the same time given how they can't get together if Big Mac was stuck in the palace and can't get out and she could remember that Mac and her made a mutual agreement when they were younger to never let anyone they care about be stuck to a life of servitude like them.

Thankfully that wasn't the case with her and Spike, since he was here with Twilight under Celestia's orders and thus he wasn't a true servant of the king. Upon realizing that, an idea struck her just as Apple Bloom sadly told her.

"But there's a problem…"

"Oh? What is it, sugar cube?"

"Sugar Belle is engaged to marry a stallion name Featherbangs… And Big Mac was the one who urged her go through it."

"I wish I can say I was surprised… But it's probably for the best given that Big Mac couldn't leave the castle even if he wanted to."

AB sighed, "I know…" then shouted, "It's not fair! Why do you have to hide your marriage and why does Big Mac have to give up the girl he loves all because of a stupid law the king made?!"

"Because we are force to do as he says, Apple Bloom. If we don't follow his rules, we're liable to be banished to the Everfree Forest and that's not a good thing."

Apple Bloom grumbled, "It's still not fair…"

"Fair or not, it's just how it is…" she hated saying that but it was the truth. Then she said, "Now you better get ready for bed, I'll be in soon to tuck you in, okay?"

Her sister nodded and went out of the room.

Applejack then put the dishes in the washtub to begin washing just as she heard heavy footsteps coming her way and then a strong pair of arms wrapped around her stomach making her smirk.

"I knew you would show up."

He chuckled, "I always show up every night to see my favorite mare."

"Just grab that dish towel and start drying, we have to be quick tonight because Apple Bloom's gonna be waitin' for me."

"Did she tell you about Big Mac and Sugar Belle?"

"Uh-huh, and- wait…" she looked back to him and scowled, "You knew about them?! All this time?!"

Spike winced as he twiddled his fingers to confess, "I've known for a while… Mac told him about his attraction to Sugar and made me swear to never reveal it to anyone. It's a sacred trust we share especially on Guy's Night."

Applejack sighed in exasperation, "Guess I can't go against that…"

"I love you and I would share anything with you but your brother is also a good friend of mine, and it's important I keep his trust especially since we're in-laws." Spike made a tiny smile.

AJ found herself smiling as well, "Yeah, it made me happy on how well you two gotten along."

"We may have secrets that only we know of but I have just as many secrets with you including the one that's growing in your stomach right now." he gently rubbed her swollen tummy.

She kept smiling as she said, "I've been meaning to ask this, but if our baby is a girl, can we name her after my mother? Since Big Mac was already named after my father."

He smirked, "Only if you agree to Spike Junior if we get a boy."

She chuckled, "We'll see…"then she slightly frowned as she slowed down with the dish washing and slowly started, "Speaking of our baby… I had a thought tonight that might help him or her…"

"Oh? What is it?"

Applejack took a deep breath and faced him, "I think… because you're not really the king's page, you have the freedom of coming and going as you please. So what if, you took our baby and raised it far away from here? Where it can be free and live life as it should?"

She saw the shock expression on her husband's face with him uttering, "Are… are you serious?"

She stated with a firm look, "Dead serious."

Spike sputtered, "That's… that's…" until he shouted out, "That's insane, Applejack!"

She retorted, "Well what's so insane about it?! Our baby could be free from this prison!"

"And never have them know their mother?! I won't do that, Applejack!"

She started to release tears, "I'm giving our child the best chance it could have!"

"Our baby deserves to know both its parents!" his own tears were starting to show.

"As much as I can agree on that, our child will be better off with their father while living away from a place that would crush any hopes and dreams they would have!"

There was dead silence between them with the exception of Applejack's sobbing. Spike stared in bewilderment, he knew his wife had grown up in this castle but she had never once told anyone why that was, nor did Big Mac ever tell him. The two Apple siblings never could bring it upon themselves to explain why they had to serve under the king. Maybe now was the time to say.

He slowly approached and wrapped his arms around her as he softly said, "Tell me… tell me why you have to serve him…"

She blubbered out, "I-I d-don't k-know if I can…"

He stroked her mane, "You must try, my love… I need to understand why you feel so trap here… why you would be so willing to let our child go just so they could have a taste of freedom…" he move his hand to her belly.

She touched his claw over her abdomen as she replied, "I don't want to let our child go, but I know that they'll be happier out there then in here…" she sighed. There was a long pause before she spoke again, "It began with my parents… You know how I told you they were an Apple and a Pear?"

He nodded, following her.

"Well… there was more to the story…" she took another breath, "The Apples and Pears were part of a feud that involved marketing their products and to see who could do better when taking care of their orchards. Needless to say, the fighting got out of hoof with them hating each other so much that it was a miracle in itself that my parents were the only ones in their families to not hate on each other.

"But anyway, as time went on their love for each other grew and they became more determined than ever to get together. So one evenin' my parents decided to elope and ran away from their families' farms. They ran all the way to town where they came across the king…"

Spike voiced, "Uh-oh, I think I know where this is going…"

She merely nodded, "You guess right, sugar cube. You see, my parents regretted running away so they sought the king's help and he made them an offer they couldn't refuse…"

"To end the feud?" he surmised.

"Yup. But there was a catch, as in they would have to serve him for the rest of their days…"

He breathed, "No…"

"Oh, yes…"

"But what does that have to do with you? If your parents were the ones who made that deal then shouldn't you be free from his grasp?"

She sighed again, "One would think so… But when his ban on love happen shortly after Apple Bloom was born, it was too much for my parents. So they snuck out one night in search of a better place for us kids…" then her face grew solemn and Spike could see tears of pain threatening to escape her.

He softly told her, "Just take your time… Don't force yourself."

She wiped her eyes while taking another deep breath, "They had succeeded in escaping."

He questioned, "But the traps…?"

"This was before he put those traps around the castle, what happen next was the reason he put them in." she paused with her tears coming back, "I don't know what happen exactly but by morning the king had sent his guards to search for them and when they had found them, they were brought back and Big Mac and I saw firsthoof of how badly injured they were and on the verge of dying…"

Spike gave a sympathetic look as he kept embracing her.

She sniffled, "They pleaded to the king to take care of their children but he only agreed to it as long as we took their place to serve him…" She could feel her husband stiffening as he uttered in shock.

"He didn't…"

She quietly replied, "He did…"

He whispered while tightening his hold, "Oh, Applejack…"

"Promise me you'll at least think about it…? Taking our baby and leave this place forever?"

"I still don't like the idea of leaving you here and having you never know our child but after what you told me… I can certainly respect your wish… I will think carefully on this."

She moved her head to his chest, feeling more emotional than ever, as she softly said, "Thank you… that's all I ask…"

"My beautiful, brave Applejack… you always did have a noble heart that puts others before yourself… That's one of the reasons I love you so much…" he moved her chin up and they leaned in for a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Watch out! Lots of Disney song references in here! Admittedly some of them are tweaked but bonus points to anyone who can get all of the song pieces! Also, fair warning there are lots of drunken ponies in this chapter too._**

* * *

The day to depart for the Royal Summit came and the king was grumbling and dragging his hooves all the way to his carriage. He hated leaving his castle given it was his only way of returning to his true self during the nighttime. But since they will be far away from his sanctuary he was stuck in this pathetic body for a few more days. Making him feel more grumpy than usual.

Twilight casted an annoyed stare at him as she was waiting for him in the carriage.

"If you don't hurry we'll be late!"

He shot back, "That was the idea! By the time we get there, the summit would have already ended and we'd have to come back here!"

She rolled her eyes. Then she turned to Spike who was holding the door open for him but what surprised her was how much the dragon was giving more hateful glances toward the king recently. But she didn't have time to dwell on it, as she was getting impatient for the king to get inside the coach. When he finally did, he whined.

"Can we at least make a couple of stops before we get there?"

She yelled, "No! We need to get there right away! Look at it this way, the faster we get there, the faster the Summit will be and then we can get back!"

He crossed his arms, "Fine…"

Marquis Fancy Pants addressed him from outside the carriage, "You have nothing to worry about, Your Majesty, I will make sure everything runs as it should. I've done it before, and I will certainly do it again."

The king just rolled his eyes, "Just make sure my servants don't leave while I'm gone and be sure to treat my future queen the respect she deserves no matter her background, is that understood?"

Fancy bowed, "Of course, Your Highness, Miss Fluttershy will have only the finest treatment that I can offer."

The king muttered under his breath, "Suck-up…"

Spike then closed the carriage door and signaled the coach-stallion to get going. Twilight waved at him and he returned the wave. Fancy was also waving farewell to them with him magically waving his handkerchief. Once the carriage was past the gates, Spike turned to Fancy.

"What's the first order of business, sir?"

"First things first, you give the all-clear to everybody and have them gather in the ballroom."

Spike slightly smirked, "But we do that every time you come."

Fancy winked, "And it always works."

* * *

Spike had immediately told Pinkie and Cheese the order and with bright smiles on their faces they began to bounce around the castle getting the servants' attention, singing out, " _Come one, come all! Leave your looms and sewing stools! Coop the hens and wind the spools! Come one, come all! Close the cellars and the rooms! It's the day for breaking rules! Come and join the feast of…"_

By then Fluttershy was coming out of her room, asking, "What's going on?"

Pinkie replied by singing, " _Once the king's out, we throw a party in the place!"_

Cheese sang with her, " _Once the king's out, we turn all the place upside down!"_

They both sung, " _Once again it's party time for us!"_

Fluttershy asked, "Party time?"

Rainbow Dash came up to her and smirked, "You know what they say, Flutters. When the cat is away the mice will play. Come on, I'll show you." she escorted her friend to the ballroom where many ponies were singing and dancing.

" _Step in time, step in time! Step in time, step in time! Never a reason, never a rhyme! Step in time, you step in time! Kick your hooves up! Kick your hooves up, step in time…Kick your hooves up, step in time…Never need a reason, never need a rhyme, kick your hooves up, step in time!"_

"Goodness!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

Rarity then ran into the room, shouting giddily, "He's coming! He's coming!"

"Who?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fancy Pants!" Rarity replied with a swoon.

Pinkie sang as she came into the room, " _Here he comes, ring bells, bang the drums! You all know you love this guy!"_

Fluttershy questioned, "What is Marquis Fancy Pants like?"

Cheese popped next to her nearly startling her as he sang, " _He faced the galloping hordes! Fought a hundred bad guys with swords! Who sent those goons to their lords! Why, he's such a prince! He's got seventy-five golden camels! Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three! And when it comes to exotic-type mammals…"_

Fluttershy hopefully asked, "Has he got a zoo?"

Cheese smiled as he sung out, " _I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie!"_

The mare smiled brightly when hearing that.

By then Fancy walked into the room with Spike along with Applejack and the rest of the kitchen maids rolling in barrels of apple cider which Rainbow and Soarin' in no time took to one of them to open up and poured out gallons of cider to the cheering crowd.

As everyone was getting a cup to drink the cider, Pinkie sung out on top of a barrel, " _Dearest friends, dear gentlecolts… listen to my song, life down here's been hard for you… Life has made you strong… Let me lift the mood… with my attitude! Hey fellas, the time is right! Get ready, tonight's the night! What you're hopin' for will come true, let me be good to you!"_

Fluttershy asked Spike, "Is she going to sing all the time?"

The dragon factually stated, "Oh, yeah."

Applejack added in, "It's her one chance to make everyone smile while the king is away."

By then the kids came running by, surprising Fluttershy.

She voiced, "I didn't know there were children here!"

The kitchen maid pointed, "That's my sister, Apple Bloom and her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. And the colts are Tender Taps, Button Mash, and Rumble."

Rarity said, "Sweetie Belle is my sister while Scootaloo is Rainbow Dash's sister."

That really confused Fluttershy, "Her sister? But Rainbow is an only child!"

Applejack explained, "Dash took Scootaloo under her wing shortly after she started working as a maid. The young filly was impressed by her that she wanted Rainbow as her big sister and Dash was sweet enough to comply."

The pegasus smiled at that knowing her old friend was kind enough to take a filly under her care.

Just then the marquis came up to her and bowed, "Miss Fluttershy, I presume?"

She blushed while facing the stallion and stammered, "T-that's right…"

He took her hoof to kiss, "It's certainly an honor to meet you. Now I understand what the king has seen in you."

Rarity interjected, "Yes, she is quite beautiful isn't she?"

Fluttershy hid behind her mane, telling them, "I'm not that beautiful…"

"Nonsense!" the unicorn exclaimed, "You're very beautiful what with your flawless face and perfect mane!"

Applejack motioned, "But there's more to beauty then just looks, Rare."

Rarity countered, "I know that! Fluttershy is not only physically beautiful but she just as beautiful on the inside!" She directly told the butter-cream mare, "I may have not known you long but from what I can tell you are such a caring mare."

Fluttershy kept blushing, "Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you to say…"

"But it's the absolute truth, darling!" she turned to her special some pony, "Fancy, my love, you must help us on making sure this pleasant young mare never marries the king. It's a terrible match."

Fancy made a sad smile, "I can certainly try, dearest, but it won't be simple. You know how he's set in his ways."

Fluttershy spoke in concern, "But the king and I already have a deal that if I cannot love him, he would set me free."

Rarity motioned, "We are not taking any chances with you. He could easily go back on his word."

She gasped, "He wouldn't!"

Applejack frowned, "Believe us, sugar cube, we speak from experience."

Fluttershy felt unsure but figured they would know more about the king's behavior better than anyone and decided to trust their judgment.

She turned her head back to the party going on with Pinkie and Cheese still singing.

The pink hyper party mare sang out, " _I'd like to dance and tap my hooves, but they won't keep in rhythm! You see, I washed them both today and I can't do nothing with 'em!"_

The crowd sang to them with raised cider cups, " _Ho hum, the tune is dumb, the words don't mean a thing! Isn't this a silly song for anyone to sing?"_

Then Cheese took a gulp of his drink before wiping his mouth and sung, " _I chased a polecat up a tree way out upon a limb and when he got the best of me, I got the worst of him!"_ he guffawed to the point he fell to the floor while smacking it.

The crowd sang again, _"Ho hum, the tune is dumb, the words don't mean a thing! Isn't this a silly song for anyone to sing?"_

Fluttershy heard a young voice, "Silly and boring!"

She looked down to see the fillies and colts right beside her, she greeted them, "Oh, hello there."

They looked up to her with Apple Bloom inquiring, "Are you really going to marry the king?"

Sweetie Belle pleaded, "Please say no!"

Fluttershy reassured them, "Don't worry, I won't. For you see, I don't love the king and I cannot get married unless I love someone."

The fillies with Button and Tender sighed in relief.

Rumble flapped his wings while exclaiming, "Well make sure it stays that way! Because if you had gotten married to that big bully then you would have forced to do as he says just like the rest of us! What I would give to get out of this place, and not have to obey anyone's orders again!" he sung out, " _No one saying do this…"_

Scootaloo sang, " _No one saying be there…"_

Button sang too, " _No one saying stop that!"_

All the kids sung, " _No one saying see here!"_

Rumble took over again, _"Free to run around all day… Free to do it all my way!"_ He flew off with the other foals chasing after him.

Fluttershy went back to watching the partygoers and noticed three mares with flowers for cutie marks, she could remember coming across them during her tour of castle and Rarity and Rainbow told her their names were Daisy, Roseluck, and Lily. It appeared they were in a drunken stupor as they sang a song.

" _You can learn a lot of things from the flowers… For especially in the month of June… There's wealth of happiness and romance! All in the golden afternoon! All in the golden afternoon! The golden afternoon!"_

And it seemed they weren't the only ones, Fluttershy saw Derpy and her husband having their arms around their necks while holding their cups and swaying back and fore, all the while singing.

Derpy sung, " _We've got cabin fever…"_

Doc sang, " _No ifs, ands, or buts!"_

 _"_ _We're disoriented…"_

 _"_ _And demented…"_

They both recited, " _And a little nuts!"_

 _They certainly are…_ Fluttershy thought.

Pinkie suddenly popped up to her and the pegasus got startle so bad, she fell to the ground.

"Oh, Pinkie, you startled me…"

The pink pony bounced, "Sorry about that, but I was wondering why you weren't joining in like the rest of us!"

The mare meekly said, "Oh… I'm not much of a party person… I just like to watch and… wait-a-minute, you're not singing!"

Pinkie released a bubbly giggle, "Silly Fluttershy, just because I like to sing at a party doesn't mean I have to sing all the time!"

Fluttershy sighed, "What would I give to be like you, someone who can put a smile on ponies' faces."

"No way! If anything, I want to be like you! Since you're free from the king's servitude unlike the rest of us!" she sang out, " _I wanna be like you! I wanna walk like you! Talk like you, too… You'll see it's true… Someone like me… Can learn to be… Like someone like youuu…!"_

"How did you ever come to be in his servitude?"

"Oh! That is such a story! And it all started with my sister, Maud Pie! She was a traveling pony who was gifted with rock knowledge, including magical rocks!"

"Magical rocks?"

"Oh, yes! And so when the king heard about my sister, he summoned her to the palace where he ordered her to find a rock that could break his curse!"

Fluttershy gasped, "His curse?! The king has a curse?!"

Pinkie ditzily said, "Whoops, I forgot I wasn't supposed to say that…"

Fluttershy could only think, _So that's why he's probably so terrible to everyone around him… If he is upset by his curse, then he would want everyone around him to be miserable too… Of course, that's no excuse for him to act out as he does but at least now I understand why…"_

Pinkie added, "Of course, no one really knows what the curse is… All we know is that the king has been cursed but he refuses to say what it is. So like anyway, Maud was going over different rocks to break his curse but when they didn't work, he decided to imprison her for failing and the fact that she was getting on his nerves."

"Why was that?"

"My sister doesn't really express her emotions like the way I do and so when she wasn't being as responsive as he wanted her to be, yeah… And it was around that time I was working on my family's rock farm and suddenly my Pinkie Sense was twitching like crazy-"

Fluttershy interrupted, "Pinkie Sense?"

"It's something that happens to my body that gives me the ability to detect things about to happen. So when my sister was getting imprisoned and my Pinkie Sense was going off, I can remember saying, "There's a great disturbance in the Pinkie Sense…" then I freaked out while saying, "Maud!" and I zoomed all the way to the castle and was begging at the king's hooves, "Don't take my sister! Take me! Take me!" I kept pleading over and over till finally he got fed up and agreed. He gave me a contract to sign and he released my sister."

Fluttershy was in awe to the entire story while uttering, "You sacrificed your own freedom for your sister?"

"Well, duh! Maud was always looking out for me that it was about time that I returned the favor."

"That's so beautiful…" Fluttershy could feel her tears about to escape and wiped them. "And you don't regret your decision?"

"Heck no! Because I took my sister's place, I met so many ponies that I was able to help them smile for the first time! And when my hubby came along I knew we were soul mates! Do I wish we can leave this place? Heck yeah, but knowing I have a purpose here makes it all worthwhile."

"I really like how you can keep a positive attitude in all this." the pegasus complimented.

"Well, someone has to! Otherwise this place becomes grim and everypony will start to lose hope!"

Fluttershy said, "Oh, we certainly cannot have that…"

"You're darn right we can't!" Pinkie declared before gulping down some more apple cider and starting singing at the top of her lungs, " _Under the sea… Under the sea… Darling, it's better down where it's wetter… take it from me! Up on the shore they work all day… Out in the sun they slave away… While we devotin', full time to floatin'… Under the sea!"_ she bounced away as she still sang the song.

That left poor Fluttershy feeling confused again but at least Pinkie Pie had given her a sense of clarity regarding the king. So apparently there was a curse over him, but what kind of curse was it?

 _Maybe once he gets back, I can look into it more… Normally I don't snoop into other ponies' lives but this is something that needs to be address if I can somehow help my friends have more bearable lives in this castle… Maybe… Instead of marrying the king, I can help him be kind and less controlling over his servants. It's worth a try…_ She thought with determination.


	10. Chapter 10

The royal conference room in Canterlot castle was filling up with more delegates and royals by the minute. The unicorn king begrudgingly took a spot near the head of the table where Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were sitting. Twilight was right by his side and it was a good thing too, because the next king that had arrived was King Sombra with his wife, Queen Radiant Hope as they took a seat right next to the lavender unicorn.

Both kings eyed each other distrustfully before turning away.

Celestia greeted the newcomers, "King Sombra, Queen Hope…"

Radiant Hope smiled and bowed her head, "Your Highnesses."

Sombra also bowed his head in respect.

The king wanted to gag on how goody four shoes Sombra had gotten since he married his queen.

 _And to think he used to be one of the most feared and hated kings in all of Equestria…_

Luna told the royal couple, "I trust the Crystal Empire has been doing well since we last saw you."

Hope replied, "Very well. The Crystal Heart has been doing a good job protecting the Empire and to help spread love all across the kingdom."

Cadence pointed, "I'm pretty sure we need to save the progress reports until the Summit actually starts."

The king spoke up sarcastically, "No! By all means, let's just give our reports right now to save time so that we may leave early!"

Luna rolled her eyes while Celestia address him, "I know you're anxious to get back home, given your… condition…"

"Gee, now's whose fault is that…?" he glared straight at the alicorn.

Twilight scolded, "You know very well it was your fault in the first place. Don't go blaming Celestia here."

The sun princess smiled at her pupil, "Thank you, Twilight," then she told the king, "I know you are angry with me and my sister but we keep telling you that we did it for your own good."

Luna added in, "Everyone in this room wanted to remove you from power but if my sister had not had that premonition of you being a better king then before you would not be here now. So stop your complaining."

The king grumbled under his breath.

The delegates of Maretonia, Saddle Arabia, and Griffonstone had arrived then along with Prince Rutherford of Yakyakistan, Dragon Lord Ember of the Dragon Lands, and King Thorax of the Changelings with his Captain of the Guard and brother Pharynx.

Once everyone took their seats, Princess Celestia addressed them all.

"Thank you all for coming, I know it is difficult leaving your kingdoms when important matters must be dealt with. However, before we begin, I must introduce a new member to our Royal Summit this year."

There were murmurs around the room before Celestia spoke again.

"Mares and gentlecolts, and esteem guests, I would like to present to you," she pointed toward the door as it opened up revealing a tall figure wearing a red cavalier shirt and hat with an ostrich plume sticking out and a cape draped over his left shoulder while holding a cane, "Count Capper of Abyssinia."

The count walked in with everyone staring at him only for the king to say something.

"A cat?! You let an overgrown cat into the Summit?!"

Count Capper found the source that said that and directly said, "Your Majesty, I maybe a cat but I am no ordinary cat, I am an aristocrat, that is to say… aristo _cat,_ get it?" he eyed everyone in the room.

Most of the delegates and royals groaned-such as Ember, Thorax, Rutherford, and Luna-while others were pompous enough to enjoy the pun like Prince Blueblood as he made a small clap.

"I daresay he is quite the witty fellow, he must have a seat next to me!"

Capper took his hat off while bowing to the prince, "My most sincere thanks, dear prince of Equestria." before taking his seat.

Celestia addressed the room again, "Now that we have graciously welcomed our newest member of the summit, let us proceed with business."

The king mumbled, "Finally…"

* * *

The Summit seemed to have droned on and on in the king's eyes that he found himself starting to fall asleep over the statistics of how trade was going between kingdoms. Twilight was annoyed by his droopy eyes that she gave him a hard nudge to keep him awake. Once that was over, they moved on to the progress reports of the lands which was just as boring.

It pleased the princesses on how well everyone was doing in their kingdoms with one minor exception…

Celestia told the king, "I understand from Twilight that you have not yet lower the taxes on your village."

He retorted, "Of course I haven't! Those taxes are needed to keep our economy going!"

Twilight muttered bitterly, "Or maybe if you would just listen to my suggestions of making an alternative plan, your subjects wouldn't be suffering right now and you wouldn't have that miller come to the castle begging more time to pay!"

He countered, "Ah, but then I never would have discovered he had a daughter who is just perfect to be my queen!"

There was a loud gasp in the room.

The Canterlot Princesses exchanged bewildered looks with Cadence asking, "You are going to be married?"

"Wellll…" he slowly started, "Not yet, first I must win her hoof by her falling in love with me."

Twilight stated, "That was the agreement he made with her."

Luna inquired, "You actually made a deal that allowed the mare to make a decision of her own freewill?"

The king commented, "No, it was her idea, I just simply agreed to it."

Celestia was surprised to hear that, "You actually _agreed_?"

Twilight said to her, "Believe me, I was just as surprise by that."

Cadence asked Twilight, "What's this mare like?"

But king answered for her, "Why she's the most beautiful mare in the world! When I first saw her, I was blinded by her beauty."

Twilight rolled her eyes but stated, "He's not that far off, Fluttershy, that's the name of the mare is a lovely pony that I've yet to see anyone able to rival her looks. But her beauty is not just skin deep, because she's a very sweet thing as far as I can tell."

Blueblood spoke up, "A mare that's beautiful inside and out? I would certainly love to meet her!"

The king gritted his teeth and shouted, "Back off, princey! I saw her first! She's mine!"

Twilight made a forceful cough, "She is not yours until she says she's yours!" and she secretly thought, _Which I hope is never…_

Capper suddenly suggested, "You know you have just given me an interesting idea… How about we all make a royal bet on this? If you can make this mare love you we would have to give you some of our wealth to help with your money troubles and if you can't make her fall in love with you, well," he shrugged, "there goes your crown."

The king simmered with him shouting, "Give up my crown?! Never! Never in a million-" until he stopped and thought it over more then with a growing smirk on his face he declared, "You have yourself a bet!"

Twilight shrieked, "WHAT?!"

Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were just as shocked with everyone else gawking.

The king stated, "You maybe new, kid, but I like your style. Which means…" he gestured around the room, "The rest of you better prepare yourselves to pay up once Fluttershy and I are married."

Ember scoffed, "We'll believe it when we see it."

The count motioned, "Good idea, one of us should be there to see firsthand if you can earn the mare's love without false pretensions."

The king challenged, "Are you volunteering then?"

"Well, considering the bet was my idea, it's only fitting." Capper flashed a smile.

"Fine then, you'll come back with us after this summit is over."

The cat smirked, "I look forward to it."

Luna inquired to the room, "Are all of you truly alright with this? For this bet to happen there must be a mutual agreement."

Her sister was taken aback by the younger sister's words, "Luna! Don't tell me you're getting into this!"

The night princess shrugged, "It is an intriguing thing to have happen at a Royal Summit in long time."

Blueblood spoke up, "I must concur with Auntie Luna, Aunt Celestia. These Summits have become frightfully dull…"

The king exclaimed, "Finally! I'm not the only one!"

There were other agreements around the room.

Blueblood added, "At least with this bet we have something exciting to look forward to."

The king questioned, "My wedding?"

Ember answered, "No, as in removing yourself from your throne."

He humphed in reply and muttered, "Just you wait, one of these days…"

The Dragon Lord however heard him, "Your petty threats do not concern me in the least bit."

Thorax nervously chuckled and said, "Okay, let's all keep a cool head here, besides threatening each other is the last thing we want here."

Radiant Hope commented, "I agree. This is supposed to be a peaceful summit after all and if we start arguing and make threats against each other then we are in danger of having a war break out."

Celestia spoke, "That is correct so let us move on to other business before someone says something they will regret. Now, if you all are serious about this bet, we'll let it proceed."

Twilight started to say, "But Princess Celestia-"

The alicorn raised her hoof, and told her student, "When the meeting is over, I will talk to you in private."

The unicorn kept quiet afterwards.

* * *

The princesses had gathered in the throne room as Twilight faced them.

"I don't understand, why would you allow this bet to take place? Now he's going to try even harder to get Fluttershy to marry him!"

Celestia stated, "That's what we're counting on."

Her student gawked, "What?!"

Luna took over, "Twilight Sparkle, in every last summit you have attended with him, you have told us that he was no closer to changing his ways then when we first casted our spell on him."

Twilight pleaded, "I just need more time! He's bound to get sick of his cursed form that he'll want to start doing good!"

Cadence pointed, "But it's simply not enough he wants to get out of his curse shelf. He has to have the need to do good for his kingdom and others…"

Celestia inquired, "Does this mare, Fluttershy, have a desire of falling in love in him?"

Twilight motioned, "No. She doesn't. She told me so herself."

Celestia added, "Then we know he's going to have to try very hard to earn her love."

"Are you telling me you actually _want_ him and Fluttershy to _fall in love_?" she uttered in disbelief.

The tall alicorn wrapped a wing around her, "It's not that we wish for the mare to express her love for him but that it is necessary that she does…"

"But why? He's not worth for anyone to love him!"

Cadence admonished her, "Twilight, everyone has a right to love even those who do wrong. Tell me, has he mistreated this mare terribly?"

Twilight wanted to argue that he did but surprisingly found that she couldn't. Mainly because he had not mistreated Fluttershy to the point of actual harm. Other than him locking her in that tower and not letting her saying goodbye to her family that was just about the only terrible thing he had done to her.

The unicorn slowly started, "Well… no… no, I will admit he's hasn't. He's always telling me and everyone else to treat her with respect and to give her only the best treatment there is. He gave her a suite on the other side of his palace so she could live comfortably while she was there. And he even gave her a pearl necklace after they had a meal together."

Once again, the alicorns were astounded by the king's behavior regarding this mare they keep hearing about.

Luna commented, "It is official, he is smitten with her."

Cadence mentioned, "As the Princess of Love, I can safely tell you that is correct. Because I do believe this is the first time he's ever shown real kindness to any pony."

Twilight countered, "He's only doing it to gain her favor!"

Celestia stated, "That maybe true, but by him doing these things then it could be the start of him taking a different approach in his life. If this mare, who calls herself Fluttershy is the key to him becoming a better being then I encourage that you help this mare find the good within him."

"But-but-but, how can I? There is no good in him!"

Luna said, "And that is why you have failed to turn him around, because you didn't believe that he could be good in the first place."

Twilight was stunned by the night princess's word and hung her head in shame. She sighed and admitted, "You're right… I was just so caught up in making sure I didn't fail that I wasn't focusing on how I could help him change…" She lifted her head and declared, "I will do as you say and let Fluttershy know that she has to see the good in him wherever that is and hopefully that will make him change for the better at last."

Celestia made a small smile, telling her pupil, "Good, but it would be wise if you kept the bet away from her so she doesn't look at him in a more negative light then he already has."

Twilight nodded, "I won't say anything about it."

Cadence supplemented, "And you won't tell anyone else about it, right?"

The unicorn nodded, "I will keep it to myself. I won't tell Spike or any of our friends this."

Luna nodded in approval, "Good, for it is imperative that they fall in love without any interference."

Twilight remarked, "You know it's a good thing he's not here to hear all this, or else he would assume he has already won when he still needs to earn Fluttershy's heart."

Celestia nodded in agreement, "He may have our support in the matter but he is going to have to learn how to receive that mare's love without tricks or magic to get him by."

Her student proclaimed, "I will make sure of that."


	11. Chapter 11

Four mares sat around in Fluttershy's large bedroom. Pinkie however was bouncing on the soft bed with her exclaiming, "This is the most bounciest-bouncy-bed in the entire castle!"

Rarity scolded, "Pinkie Pie, get off of there at once! You don't want poor Fluttershy to sleep on a lumpy mattress, do you?"

"Nope!" the pink mare bounced off and sat on the floor next to Rainbow.

Fluttershy gestured, "It really has been wonderful getting to know all of you but I still don't understand how some of you ended up in the king's servitude. Rainbow told me she was tricked and Pinkie said she took her sister's place."

Applejack stated, "I grew up in the castle, that's all you need to know."

Rarity motioned, "I had to provide for my little sister. We got separated from our parents one night after a fire caught on our house and when we came to the village, I was told that work was being offered at the castle and so we came here, met with the king and he gave me a contract. Of course by the time our parents found us it was too late for me to get out so Sweetie Belle was sweet enough to stay with me until my contract is up."

However, Rarity knew this was a half-truth she was telling Fluttershy. There was a whole other reason she ended up in servitude but she did not dare tell the others this given there was no telling how they would react to it…

* * *

Rarity and Sweetie Belle wandered around the village with Sweetie telling her big sister, "I'm hungry, Rarity…"

The unicorn looked down and told her, "I know, Sweetie, but we lost everything in that fire so we cannot buy something to eat. I will simply have to get a job to make sure we're fed and then we can buy a little place of own."

Sweetie Belle gave sad eyes, "Will we ever see Mom and Dad again?"

Rarity bit her lip and admitted with sadness, "I'm… I'm not sure… Frankly, I don't know if they survived like we did…"

Sweetie retorted, "They did! I know they did! They are still alive!"

"We can only hope so, Sweetie Belle." she nuzzled her little sister.

Suddenly a grand carriage came rolling past them all while driving through a large mud puddle causing a splash to land on the girls covering them in muck. They had shouted indignantly, "Hey!"

Rarity called out, "Watch where you're going you uncouth swine!"

Upon those words the carriage stopped unexpectedly making Sweetie voice out, "Uh-oh, now you've done it…"

A tall and fit unicorn stallion wearing a monocle climbed out of the coach and approached the fillies. He said, "I daresay that's one way to make an introduction…"

Rarity started to blush the moment she saw the elegant stallion and stammered, "Oh, um… I'm sorry; I didn't think you would have heard that…"

Sweetie scoffed, "Everyone could hear you…"

Her sister made a slight glare at her before turning back to the stallion and began to bat her eyelashes, "I do apologize for that little outburst, you see we've been traveling for some time and we're tired and hungry… So if you would be so kind as to forget this ever happen we'd be ever so grateful. We certainly don't want to cause any trouble…"

The stallion smiled, "Apology accepted but I must also apologize for splashing you and your daughter."

"Daughter?!" they exclaimed.

Rarity quickly said, "Oh no, she's not my daughter! She's my little sister!"

Sweetie added, "Yeah, I can live with her as a sister, but as a mother…" she shuddered for emphasis.

Rarity glared again while the stallion chuckled, "My apologies, I only assumed…"

Rarity mentioned, "Well that makes us even, I thought you were some careless pony that liked driving through mud puddles while others were walking nearby."

"I believe proper introductions are in order here." he bowed to them while saying, "I am the Marquis de Fancy Pants."

Rarity gasped, "The Marquis?! Oh, my goodness! Had I known it was you, I never would have…"

He lifted himself to face her, "It's quite all right my dear, mistakes can happen." he smiled.

She felt herself blushing further as Sweetie Belle had been watching the exchange carefully and made a knowing smirk.

Fancy continued, "Listen, I was just on my way to the castle to see his highness, the king. If it's work you need and a place to sleep, why don't you come with me to the palace to see if his highness can give you a job?"

The mare exclaimed, "Oh my! Yes! Yes, please!"

He gestured for them to get in the carriage which made Sweetie Belle excited since she never had ridden in a Marquis's carriage. Rarity was equally as excited but she kept a cool composer given there was a handsome stallion watching her every move.

When they finally arrived at the castle Fancy presented Rarity to the king who was in one of his moods at the time.

Fancy told him, "This young mare needs a job, I figure you would have something for her."

The king started, "Well it just so happens, my last Head Maid had retired and I'm in need of a replacement," he addressed Rarity, "Tell me, pony, can you sew and keep a household on their hooves to complete their work?"

She declared proudly, "Absolutely!"

"Good, I just need you to sign here." he handed over the contract.

Fancy told Rarity, "Well it looks like you're all set."

She gave him a dreamy look, "All because of you…"

The king saw this with intrigue before a mischievous smile grew on his face.

Fancy smiled again as he bowed his head, "I hope to see you again, Miss Rarity." then he went out of the room.

Rarity found herself feeling giddy as she went back to sign the contract but saw that the king was magically holding it up.

She inquired, "Is something wrong, your highness?"

The king shook his head, "Not at all, unless you count the fact that you've been giving a renowned and sophisticated marquis strange looks that one would think you were crushing on him!"

She felt her cheeks going red, "Oh, um, well I…"

The king got up from his throne and moved around her, "It's never going to happen you know. A marquis and a maid… it simply isn't done."

"I-I-I know that! I was just admiring him for all he's done for me and my sister!"

He scoffed, "Please… I know the looks you give him all too well… You've have fallen for him already…"

She lowered her head in defeat. He had her.

"So what if I told you there was a way that you can get what you want?"

Her head shot up in surprise, "I can?"

He made a slight grin, "Of course… as a king I have the authority to make you either a lady or duchess or countess if you like!"

She gasped, "You can?!"

"My dear sweet little pony… it's what I do I best in this castle of mine." he held up the contract he was going to make her sign and pointed to the fine print, "It says here that you have to serve me for twenty some odd years however, we can change that…" he magically got an ink pen and started writing down, "Instead it will say that you will serve me in the time that you have to earn Marquis Fancy Pants' love and he will have to ask for your hoof in marriage in order for you to be free and then I will bestow upon you the greatest honor of having a noble title of your own."

She slowly started, "So… to be clear I must gain his love and he has to marry me…"

"While you're still a maid." he stated.

Rarity pondered on it, this deal seem like a risky thing to do given if she couldn't get Fancy to return her love and she would be stuck living as a maid for the rest of her life… But she had to think of her sister and if this job was the only thing available to her, she had to take it. She then took the king's pen and slowly moved to the paper when Sweetie Belle suddenly burst into the room!

"Rarity! Mom and Dad are here!"

The unicorn gasped and asked, "Are you sure?!"

"Yes!" the filly replied, "I was waiting outside by the carriage when I spotted them by the castle gates! They were just about to walk into the village when I ran to them and then I had to come in to get you so you can see for them for yourself!"

Rarity was overjoyed to hear that her parents were alive and well after all but then she started to feel conflicted. She had not yet sign the contract so she was free to go with her family but at the same time… she had fallen for the marquis and the chances of seeing him again was very slim if she went with them. She had to choose.

Keeping on a straight face as best as she could, she told her sister, "That's wonderful, Sweetie! But… I'm afraid there's a slight problem…"

"What?"

"I'm afraid I'm already on contract and I cannot get out of it."

Sweetie voiced in concern, "So what should I tell Mom and Dad?"

"Tell them that I'll be working for the king now and that I love them both so much."

Sweetie nodded and left.

The king addressed her with a smirk, "Well, well… I do believe you just lied to your own sister…"

Rarity looked down in shame and said, "Let's just get on with it…" she magically lifted the pen and quickly wrote her name in perfect cursive at the bottom of the contract.

* * *

It was her deepest darkest secret and she could never tell anyone about it. Thankfully over time she had managed to catch Fancy's interest and the two of them slowly fell in love now all she needed was his proposal and she would finally have her freedom and happy ending.

* * *

Capper sat across from the king and Twilight Sparkle in their carriage as they were making their way through some woods away from Canterlot.

Twilight addressed the cat, "Abyssina is known for trading catnip, milk, yarn, and kibble."

"That's correct, little pony." the cat stated.

"So I'm assuming that you're reaching out to Equestria to heighten your profits. That's why Celestia added you into the summit."

"You're very smart."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"But that can either be a good thing or a bad thing."

She frowned, "What are you saying? That I would use my smarts for evil?"

The king exclaimed in excitement, "Now that's something I would like to see! Then maybe you would finally understand I did what I did a long time ago."

Capper told him, "Yes, I was told by the princess that you don't normally look like this, so what are you if you're not a pony like Miss Smarty-Pants here."

"That's N.O.Y.B. As in 'none of your business'."

Twilight mentioned, "He's a bit touchy on the subject."

"That's fine, as long as we don't talk about my past, I won't press for yours. Sound fair?"

The king stated, "Fine."

There was an awkward pause between them until Twilight slowly asked the count, "So… Count Capper, is there a countess that's waiting for you back home?"

"Nope. Fortunately for the ladies this kitty-cat is untied right now and is planning to stay that way for a long time."

"Not the settling down sort?" Twilight inquired.

"Right again, little pony." he took a load off and crossed his legs.

The king questioned, "So what will happen if you do find the right one?"

Capper responded, "Oh, I'll know. Without a doubt it'll just, bam, hit me, like lightning."

The king mulled over the cat's words thinking there was some truth to them. When Fluttershy first walked through his doors, something in him made him feel he was struck by some unnatural force and given who he really was that came as an actual surprise to him. This mare just suddenly showed up into his life and already he wanted to make her his. He had decided he was going to do everything he can but now that he had agreed to this bet, he knew he was going to have to do more than that or else he was going to lose both Fluttershy and his crown.

 _I refuse to lose this bet… I'll show them, Fluttershy will be my queen and to see the looks on their faces when they lose will make it all worth it._


	12. Chapter 12

It was late in the night and Fluttershy was sleeping soundly in her bed. But then she felt a tickle on her nose making her slowly wake up and felt groggy. But when she ended up staring into glowing yellow and red eyes she became alert and nearly let out a scream. A paw covered her mouth with a voice saying.

"Don't panic, it's just me."

She recognized the voice and muffled though his paw, "Discord?"

He let go and made a small ball of light between them so they could see each other better.

"What are you doing here?" she inquired.

"I figured now would be an ideal time for us to get back to that room full of straw and turn some of it into gold again."

"Now? In the middle of the night?"

"It was somewhat rather unavoidable…" he muttered and said to her, "But anyway, I told you that I'm doing this for selfish reasons so I need some kind of payment before we do this."

Fluttershy bit her lip and confessed, "I… I'm afraid I have nothing I can offer you…"

He went to her vanity and picked up a single pearl necklace, "How about this little trinket?"

"The king gave me that as a gift, I'm not sure if I should give it away."

He made a tiny smile that was barely seen in the dark and told her, "But surely because the king gave it to you you're allow to do what you want with it."

She suddenly recalled the king's words and replied, "He… he did say I could do whatever I want with it…"

"Well there you go! So do we have a bargain then?"

"I… guess we do."

"Excellent!" he snapped his fingers and they were back in the straw-filled tower and sat next to the spinning wheel. He pointed for her to start spinning and she did. He floated the straw to the wheel and it turned to gold!

As this was happening, he addressed her, "So, how's it been going with his royal pain in the butt?"

Fluttershy tried hard not to laugh but ended losing a few snickers. She answered the best she could, "It… hasn't been so bad… He went away on an important trip giving me and the rest of the servants to know each other and we've been having some fun without him knowing."

He said with intrigue, " _Really_? What kind of fun is that?"

"Well apparently, every time he goes away they have a party in the ballroom."

" _Oh…_ Do tell…"

"It's mostly to help boost their moral since they've been stuck inside this castle for so long."

"I'm sure."

"Before he left, we had a talk at lunch where he practically admits to me that he keeps the servants around for his own commands."

"How positivity awful." he stated.

"And that is why I can't love him, I don't want to marry someone whose going to treat others so disrespectfully like that." she looked to the draconequus who seem to be pondering deeply over her words till finally he asked.

"If that is true, then why haven't you said that to him?"

"I was going to, but then I thought that I haven't seen Rainbow Dash in so long and the other servants have been so kind to me that I didn't like the idea of leaving them so soon. Besides, I still have to complete this task so he doesn't banish me and my family to the Everfree Forest!"

Discord seemed a little troubled by her words before he told her, "Well that's why I'm here so you can finish so he won't have the gall to banish a lovely mare such as yourself."

Fluttershy felt a small blush creeping on her face and turned her away so he couldn't see it.

He looked at how much gold they spun and said, "I think that's enough to appease the king for awhile."

Fluttershy looked and questioned, "Are you sure?"

He nodded and stated, "Now, I will be back but you'll have to find something to pay me in the meantime."

"But what can I…?"

"You'll figure out. Although here's a tip, it doesn't have to be anything grand just something to meet my fee."

"Oh… okay…"

He held up his fingers getting ready to snap, "Until then, milady…" he snapped and vanished from her sight.

* * *

Discord popped into the king's empty bedroom and looked around before taking a deep breath and uttered, "Room sweet room…" he went to his bed and went under his covers to get comfortable. Normally he would stay up longer just to savor his true form but that stupid summit drained him so he was more tired than usual. The moment he set back into his castle he quickly went to transform leaving Twilight to escort the Abyssinian count to his own room. He also wanted to see Fluttershy and find out what she been up to since he was gone and figure out her feelings toward his kingly self. He contemplated what she told him just now and felt very concern, which was a rare feeling for him. He knew he wasn't the best king in the world but for that sweet mare to outright dislike him like that and favor his servants more made him on edge knowing that he'll have to do something to make her change her mind or else he'll lose the wager.

But he was too exhausted to think of a proper plan right now and thought.

 _Tomorrow. I will think of something tomorrow…_

He fell asleep.

* * *

Applejack and Spike slept close together in the bed when Applejack felt something bumping against her. She groaned out of her sleep, "Spike… stop kicking me…"

Spike moaned in reply, "I'm not kicking you…"

That made her wake up and sat up, "Then what…?" the kicking started up again and she noticed it was coming from… She gasped and quickly shook her husband, "Spike! Spike! Our baby's kicking!"

His eyes shot wide open and he sat up as well to feel the kicking coming from his wife's stomach. Tears of joy welled up in their eyes as they felt the thumping.

He told her, "We knew we were going to have a baby but just feeling it kick like that makes it more real…"

She beamed at him, "I know exactly what you mean…"

With a claw still on her abdomen he moved her head to lean in for a kiss and she happily obliged.

The baby kept kicking making her chuckle, "Looks like we got a fighter here."

Spike beamed and said, "That doesn't surprise me at all what with it's mother being fierce and I've had my share of heroic feats."

That made her playfully roll her eyes. Till she slightly frowned in concern while looking at her bloated stomach, thinking, _It was easy telling Spike to take the baby once it's born but that was before I felt this amazing feeling… How will I be able to let go once the little one is here?_

* * *

The next morning had arrived and Rarity got up to start her day. She looked over to where Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were sleeping with a small smile on her face before turning to the empty bed in the room with a smirk knowing exactly where her roommate was.

She quietly left the room as she thought, _It's just as well that she sleeps with her husband as it is proper when one is married._ Her thoughts then dwelled to Fancy with a loving sigh, she couldn't wait until the day he proposes but there was the matter of him looking past their stations. She wanted to so badly tell him that he needn't worry about that since the king will bestow her own title upon their marriage but her agreement with the king stood that Fancy had to take her as a maid and she herself wanted to be sure of Fancy's love for her of him accepting her no matter what.

She told herself, "Just remember, Rarity, he loves you so he's bound to ask for your hoof in marriage soon, just be patient."

A tenor voice suddenly said, "You know, people are going to think you're crazy if they see you talking to yourself like that."

Rarity was startled by the voice and turned to see a tall, lean, and handsome cat though she questioned why she thought that last word until it hit her there was a strange cat in the castle!

She gasped and shouted, "Help! Help! Stranger in the castle!"

The cat held up his paws and quickly said, "Whoa, little darlin', it just so happens that I am an invited guest, just ask your boss, the king and he will tell you it's true."

She eyed him skeptically thought it was hard to do so since he was easy on eyes. She scolded herself, _Stop thinking that! So what if he's attractive? You must remember that you are already taken by a handsome if not more so stallion._

She addressed him, "Very well, Mister…?"

He bowed, "Capper. _Count_ Capper. Though my full title is Count Capper de Dapperpaws of Abyssinia."

She commented, "That's certainly quite a mouth full, count."

"But for a dazzling beauty such as you, you can call me Capper."

"And you're certainly quite the charmer, but I must ask that you refrain from calling me beautiful as flattering as that is but only my special some pony is allowed to do that."

"And I wouldn't expect anything else from a lovely pony such as yourself, the colt that holds your heart must be very special indeed."

She smiled, "He is." then she inquired, "I assume you have business with his highness, or else why would you be here?"

He smirked, "You're a very smart pony, and yes, I do have business with his majesty but it's strictly confidential and we can't share it to anyone."

"Of course not." she held her head high, "Now, if you would please excuse me, I must be on my way to complete my chores before the day is up."

"Please, don't let me keep you, and it's Rarity, right?"

She gawked and uttered in disbelief, "How… did you…?"

He smirked, "You said it while you were talking to yourself."

She started blushing in embarrassment, "Oh… yes… I guess I did…" then cleared her throat and started going, "Good day, Mister Capper." she walked away and went out of his sight.

Capper was staring after her and when she was gone, his thoughts dwelled.

 _Such a pretty thing, that it's only natural she would already been taken by another. Of course it doesn't help that when I first laid eyes on her, for the life of me I just couldn't look away… But it's just as well she's with someone else because had she fallen for me in return, our romance would have been doom before it even began…_


	13. Chapter 13

Discord in his unicorn self had a large cup of coffee by his side as he sat on his throne listening to Twilight go over the schedule he would have to do today. Feeling peeved, he set the cup down with a clank, startling the unicorn out of her rambling.

"Shouldn't we focus more on how I can win this bet?"

Twilight scowled for a bit before her face soften, and sighed, "I suppose so."

That genuinely surprised him and uttered, "Really?"

"Yes, because if you lose this bet, you're going to lose your kingdom regardless of you actually doing your duties."

"So you're going to help me win Fluttershy's heart?"

"In a way, yes."

"Excellent! Now, what do you suggest?"

Twilight pondered on it, but the more she thought about it, she didn't know much about the pegasus at all! She knew nothing of her likes or dislikes that it made her stump.

"Well, I guess the first step is for you to get to know her better so you have a way of properly courting her."

"But aren't we doing that with the lunches?"

"But having lunch alone with her isn't enough. You should do other activities with her, maybe do some things she likes doing?"

King Discord thought over her words and was actually intrigued by them, and said with an actual smile, "Sparkle, you just might be on to something."

Twilight was taken aback by the compliment, normally whenever she suggested something he would just ignore or scoff her off all together. But this was the first time he ever praised her!

 _Maybe the princesses were right. If falling in love with Fluttershy is what's going to change him, then that's what I need to do. Unfortunately, I will need to require some help because I can't do this alone. But I know the girls and their loves are not going to be thrilled with this. So I'll need to find some way to convince them otherwise…_

* * *

Fluttershy was getting ready for her lunch with the king now that he was back and a sense of dread over her. The last lunch they had together made her see who the king really was, she didn't like the idea of going down there but since all of the straw still wasn't made of gold, she had no choice but to stay. Not that she minded too much, she was rekindling her friendship with Rainbow nicely and she has been having a splendid time with Rarity and Pinkie. She even helped Applejack in the kitchens a few times. She was even getting along with Rainbow, Pinkie, and Applejack's husbands as well other servants like Flash Sentry, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon-Bon, and Derpy Hooves, and she even played with the children a couple of times.

Yes, it wasn't so bad being here but it pained her to no end how everypony in the castle was forced in servitude and are living like prisoners all because of a contract the king made them sign. It reminded her she wanted to help them by looking more into the king's curse and hopefully help him to change his ways. With a deep breath she left the room.

* * *

Twilight whispered in the king's ear, "Remember, listen to her. Don't change the subject to you; you're here to learn about her."

King Discord replied, "But of course. I look forward to knowing about her."

Twilight nodded in approval.

At the sound of hoofsteps they turned to see Fluttershy entering the room and made a curtsy, "Your Highness…"

He bowed in turn, "My dear, you honor me with your presence."

She lifted her head in confusion, "Didn't you say that at our first lunch?"

"Well, it's the truth; you do honor me with your presence. You being here makes my day feel so complete."

She ended up blushing and stammered, "Um, I… I am flattered, your majesty."

He smirked, "Of course you are." he motioned for her to sit. When she took it, he began asking, "Tell me, Miss Fluttershy, what is it you like most in this world? What are your favorite pastimes?"

She was a bit speechless from these sudden questions and slowly started, "Oh, well, I… I like gardening and tending to animals that come across me. I also like to knit, it's very relaxing and fun for me. I will admit I don't do very much when it comes to doing things outside my home. I mostly help my mother with the shopping and look after my brother so he doesn't get himself into trouble…" she frowned at the thought her family and how she hasn't seen them in almost two weeks now.

The king saw her look and inquired, "Is something wrong, my dear?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking of my family and was wondering how they're handling themselves without me…" she sighed.

He looked back to see Twilight's glare that was saying, _See?! I told you to let her say goodbye!_ He slightly scowled back but he couldn't deny the unicorn's 'I-told-so' look. Nor could he denide the sad look on the pegasus' face. He addressed her, "If it's your family you want to see, I might have something that could help with that."

Fluttershy looked at him curiously, asking, "You can?"

Twilight who was just surprised, repeated, "You can?"

He summoned a hand mirror and levitated it to the pegasus, "With this magic mirror you merely have to look into it and request that you want to see your family. It's as simple as that."

Slowly, she took it and said, "Can I please see my family?"

The mirror glowed and it revealed her home and the mill with her parents working it and her brother being lazy as usual was relaxing on top of sacks of flour watching them. Tears of joy welled up in her eyes from seeing them.

Twilight was shocked by the king's sudden kind gesture and thought with excitement, _It's working! It's actually working!_

He stated, "It's yours to keep so you may look back on them whenever you want."

Fluttershy was astounded by his generosity, "Your Majesty… I… I don't know what to say…?"

"Well a thank you would be nice but-"

She exclaimed happily, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

He smiled, "You're quite welcome, my dear." then he summoned another item-a ruby ring- and gave it to her, "Here, something to go with that pearl necklace I gave you."

"Oh… thank you…" She received the ring with a slight frown on her face thinking how she gave away the necklace as payment to Discord but given how nice the king was acting to her just now, she felt guilty for giving it away.

He noticed the look and frankly felt touched that she was conflicted on giving away her necklace when he knew deep down it was just a ploy to prevent her from discovering his truth identity. _Even when she becomes my queen, she must never know the real me… She may have seen my true shelf a couple of times now but I needed to gain her trust since my cursed half was forcing her to spin the straw into gold. Besides, as a pony I got a shot of being with her, as a draconequus it wouldn't work…_

* * *

King Discord walked around his castle shortly after his lunch with Fluttershy. It definitely went better then he thought it would now that he had some idea to the mare's interests. Of course, Fluttershy's words still echoed in his head from last night about her feelings toward his servants and remembering how she told him about the servants having fun while he was away left a bitter taste in his mouth. As much as he would love to punish them, he can't, because that would mean giving away his secret identity and also since Fluttershy had a fondness for them, he would lose what little favor he got from her just now.

He got to his study where the Marquis was as he was going over documents. Fancy spotted him and bowed, "Ah, there you are, your highness."

"My apologies for being late, but I was detained by the most lovely pony in all of Equestria."

"I take it lunch was good with Miss Fluttershy then, sire?"

"The best! Now, what is it you wanted me to look over?"

"My travel bills from this year."

"Ah, yes, you have certainly have done a lot of traveling this year, that you haven't been at the castle for some time."

"As I recall it was at your highness's expense that I gain a cultural experience so I could return to you all sorts of trade goods."

"That I did."

"I'm starting to question why that is. Ever since I presented Rarity to you to be your new Head Maid, you've been making sure that I travel around the country only for me to return whenever you're called away on business."

The king replied innocently, "You are my most trusted diplomat when it comes to the kingdom's foreign affairs why wouldn't I send you away?"

Fancy eyed him and firmly stated, "Don't think I know that you know about me and Rarity."

He made a slight chuckle, "You caught me. I was doing you a favor, after all, she is a maid and you're a marquis. It would be improper."

"I don't care a wit about that! She is more of a lady then those born with the title!"

He lifted his brow, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes. I want to ask for Rarity to marry me."

King Discord's eyes widen with him thinking, _No! It's too soon! I only had Rarity under my servitude for three years, if she and Fancy get married now this will cause the other servants to hope and I can't have that! Got to think of something fast!_ His brain rattled for an idea and with luck, he got it.

He told the marquis, "Now, now, Fancy, don't you think you're rushing into this?"

"I most certainly am not! If I must, I'll go straight to her right now and ask for myself if she will."

"Well if you have to, but before you do propose I have another assignment I need you to do."

Fancy furrowed his brow, inquiring, "What is it?"

"I need you to dig up some dirt on a certain count that is staying with us currently…"

"You mean Count Capper? But what reason do you have for me to do that?"

"I just want to make sure I have one over him should he decide to pull something on me. Despite his refrained manners, he can't be trusted. I don't like how he suddenly came into the summit acting all high and mighty. He's quite the smooth operator as he was able to earn Blueblood's respect within a matter of seconds!"

Fancy gave a concern look, "I see what you mean… Maybe I should look into him after all."

"There, see! So, you should leave right away."

"Very well, your highness, but at least let me say goodbye to Rarity."

"Fine, but I suggest you don't take too long, I want those results as soon as possible."

Fancy nodded and went out.

* * *

"How long will you be gone?" the prim and proper unicorn inquired as she met with her lover in a deserted hallway.

Fancy replied, "I'm not sure, the king wants me to gather as much as I can so it might be awhile."

"I certainly hope not." she gave off sad eyes.

He made a small smile as he held her chin, "I know… it seems we've only seen each other again for a short time, hardly giving us the chance to truly spend time together…"

"My friends think it's because I refuse to shame you but the truth is… I miss you so much that it hurts…"

"I promise you this, when I get back, things will change for the better…"

Her eyes lit up at the notion and they leaned in for a kiss.

Once they broke away he whispered, "Oh, and keep a close eye on that Count Capper fellow…"

Her eyes widen, "Why?"

"Just be careful with him that's all I ask of you."

"Of course, my love, as you wish."

They leaned in for another kiss before they parted.


	14. Chapter 14

"You want us to do what?!" Rainbow screeched.

Twilight stated firmly, "To help me get Fluttershy to fall for the king."

All of the servants were in the kitchen as Twilight told them about her request and were appalled at what she was suggesting.

Rarity proclaimed, "Darling, you can't expect us to have that poor creature be tied to him forever! As cruel as our servitude is to him, it would be crueler to make her his wife!"

There were murmurs of agreements.

Pinkie gestured, "Yeah, while you were away at the summit we got to hang out with Fluttershy more and she is the sweetest thing in the world! She doesn't deserve this fate!"

More agreements.

Twilight motioned, "Listen, I didn't like the idea anymore then you do, but just this afternoon I saw a side of him I thought I would never see! When he and Fluttershy were at lunch together she brought up a point of missing her family and he gave her a magic mirror so she could see them!"

There were slight gasps while others gaped and mumbled in disbelief.

Flash questioned out, "Why would he do that?"

Twilight replied, "Because he actually likes her. He's willing to go out of the way to make her happy!"

"Ha!" Applejack voiced out then she stepped forward, "I'll believe that when I see that! What he did this afternoon doesn't change the fact that he's done a lot of awful things in the past! Don't forget, Twilight some of us have been here a lot longer then you, so we know firsthoof of how he behaves."

Flash made a remorseful face, "I'm afraid she's right… A majority of us were born in this castle all because our parents were force to serve him just as we are now."

Soarin' and a few others nodded in agreement.

The unicorn pleaded, "I know I'm asking a lot, but I believe this may be the first step of him turning over a new leaf."

Rainbow retorted, "I am not going to let my oldest friend get married to a heartless jerk! So you won't catch me helping!" she flew out of the room with her husband right behind her.

Some of the other servants started leaving too. Only Rarity, Pinkie, Cheese, Applejack and Spike remained.

Rarity told her, "I'm sorry, Twilight, but Fluttershy deserves better." she left as well.

Applejack stated, "You may think you can change him, but he won't." she walked out.

Spike gave a sorrowful look, "I'm sorry, Twilight, but… I have to side with my wife on this."

The unicorn gapped at this. For as long as she could remember Spike had always been by her side and always supported her but this was the first time he ever went against her.

He continued, "He has caused so much suffering around him that I don't think he can turn around…" he shook his head, "I can't help you this time…" he went to catch up with his wife.

Twilight could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she uttered, "Spike…" then she felt a hoof on her shoulder, turning back to see Pinkie and Cheese still there. "Let me guess, you won't help either…?"

Pinkie shook her head and gently said, "No silly, we're here to tell you, that… we will…"

Twilight's eyes widen as she saw the party couple's assuring smiles.

Cheese added, "If you truly believe that Fluttershy is the reason he'll change, then what have we got to lose?"

Twilight glanced at where the others went and uttered, "Our friends…"

Pinkie sucked her teeth and slowly started, "Okay, yeah, there's that. Buuuttt if we can show them that you were right then they'll realize how wrong they were!"

"I truly hope you're right, Pinkie."

* * *

Rarity and Rainbow were cleaning in the foyer beneath the staircase as Dash exclaimed, "I can't believe she wanted us to help her get him together with Fluttershy! What was she thinking?!"

"It was rather strange for her to ask that." The unicorn levitated a damp cloth into the water bucket before wrangling it out and wiped the hard floor.

Rainbow also took a wet cloth and wiped the floor till she felt pain in her head and held it.

Rarity had noticed and inquired, "Another headache, Rainbow dear?"

"Yeah. I don't know why they keep happening."

"Maybe you're coming down with something?"

"Now that you mention it, I have been feeling nauseous in the morning recently."

"Perhaps it was something you ate?"

"I guess…" she went back to work.

Meanwhile, Capper was on top of the stairs when he saw them working, and slowly went down so they did not hear him. He spotted two dustpans on the last step then quickly looked at the clean floor as a mischievous smirk spread across his face. He dipped his feet in the dust and then walked onto the floor leaving a trail without them noticing.

But when they turned back they saw the tracks and Dash exclaimed, "Hey! We just cleaned that!"

Capper stopped and turned back acting innocent, "Oh my, did I do that?"

Rarity addressed him, "I apologize if this is offensive, Count, but… Being born blind does not mean you can get away with 'accidents' such as these. You clearly saw our two dustpans on the steps or else you could have avoided them."

"There is just no fooling you is there?" he made an amusing smile.

Rarity continued, "Which brings up the interesting question as to why a count would stoop so low as to make a practical joke like this."

"What can I say? I'm a loose politician."

"Politician or not, you're going to help clean up this mess!" Rainbow declared.

The unicorn nodded, "I quite agree."

Capper bowed, "It would be my honor little ponies." He made for the bucket as he quickly wiped his feet and then took another damp cloth and put it in the water. He crouched down on the floor and washed his paw prints away.

Rarity turned to her fellow maid, "You know Rainbow, if you're feeling unwell, you should go get some rest. I can finish the rest of our duties by myself."

Dash smiled, "Thanks Rare. As much as I am able to handle things, I just don't think I can continue on without a splitting headache bugging me."

"Quite so, and if I recall correctly Applejack didn't look so good last week so perhaps you caught something from her."

"I bet you're right. So it's Applejack's fault I'm like this." she started going, "See you later."

When her assistant had gone she turned to the count who said, "Sounds to me like you got a sick household on your hooves."

"I'm sure it's just a minor illness going about the castle, we servants happen to be very diligent in our cleaning around here especially since the king makes sure that we do our work every single day."

"Why? What happens if you don't do your work?"

"We get banished to the Everfree Forest."

He slightly frowned, "Well that sounds a little extreme."

"Isn't it? And the worst part is we didn't even know about that rule until after he had us sign our long-term contracts to him."

"How much is long-term?"

"Oh, it depends on the pony's contract. Some of us have been signed on for twenty years or more!"

"What about you?"

"Me? Oh, um…" she searched for the right words to say that wouldn't sound like a lie but it wouldn't be the complete truth either. She stated, "I've served for quite so time now that I'm almost done."

"Well good for you. So when you are done what will your plans be for afterwards?"

She froze at the question and quickly thought back to when she first met the king. Originally she was going to take the job for Sweetie Belle's sake all because of that fire that separated them from their parents. And just before that happen, she was on the verge of raising money to own her own dress shop.

She told the count, "Why to start my own business of course."

That actually intrigued him as he said, "Oh? What kind of business?"

"A boutique for my dresses. Before I was a maid I sewed my own creations."

"So what made you become a maid then?"

Her eyes went sad earning a curious look from him as she said.

"A fire started at my family's house and my sister and I were force apart from our parents in the chaos."

His eyes widen and uttered, "Really?"

She nodded.

His ears drooped down as he admitted, "I lost my family in a fire…"

She gasped, "Are you serious?"

He nodded sadly, "In that one moment, I lost everything and everyone I loved…"

"Oh my…" she was astounded by all of this.

Capper faced her, "I managed to bounce right back, though. But the truth is…I've never told that to anyone before…" he ended up staring into her sapphire eyes.

"Oh. Well your secret is safe with me; I could never repeat such a tragic event."

"Thank you." he made a genuine smile then said, "Now, tell me more about your sister."

* * *

Applejack felt herself melting to her husband's touch as he rubbed the tension out of her back. She asked, "You really said those things to Twilight?"

"It wasn't easy but I had to do it. What she was requesting was downright ridiculous, it's like you said there's no way he'll change his ways."

"Still… you've never went against her like that."

He sighed, "I know… But I have to think my family now."

"But Twilight is part of your family."

"She is, but I had to choose between you two and you had to come first." he moved his hands to her shoulders and kept rubbing, "When we did our marriage vows, I promised to love, honor, and cherish you."

She smiled, "You always were a noble dragon." then she frowned, "But I hate how this is going to come between you two."

"I don't like it either but Twilight has made her choice and I've made mine." he moved a claw down to her bludging abdomen and rubbed it, a kick responded to the touch making both parents smile.

Then they heard a moan outside the room and looked to see Rainbow Dash passing by while holding her head.

AJ inquired, "You okay, Dash?"

The cyan mare turned to her and glared, "No, because it's your fault I'm like this!"

Both Spike and Applejack went, "Uh?"

"What are you talkin' about?" the kitchen maid asked.

"I'm sick! And it's obvious I caught it from you!"

"Now wait just-an apple pickin'-minute!" AJ retorted, "What makes you sure you're sick because of me?"

"Duh! Because you were sick last week!"

The couple exchanged worried glances, they knew the real reason Applejack was sick but they couldn't tell their friend that.

Hoping to change the topic, Spike questioned, "What exactly have you been sick with?"

"I've been getting these constant headaches and I have been feeling nauseous lately."

They exchanged surprised looks with AJ whispering to her husband, "You don't think…?"

Spike directly asked RD, "Um, Rainbow, have you and Soarin' been… you know…"

Dash furrowed her brow in confusion, "What?"

The dragon cleared his throat and said uncomfortably, "As in… have you two been cuddling closer than usual?"

The implied words hit her in seconds and she shouted with flushing cheeks, "No!" then she rubbed her neck, "At least… we've been making sure we don't go too far… Especially after that night we got drunk…"

Applejack motioned, "I remember that night; and sorry to break it to you but you two were _really_ out of it."

Spike nodded, "You couldn't keep your hooves off of each other."

Rainbow bit her lip and slowly asked, "Really?"

They nodded together.

Rainbow started to unsteadily said, "But that's crazy! We didn't- I least… I hope we didn't…" she shook her head, "No! It's just a stupid bug I caught! I'll be better in a few days, I'm sure of it!" she ran off without another word.

Spike solicited, "Do you think she is pregnant?"

Applejack stated, "Most likely, because those symptoms sound like the ones I had shortly before discovering I was pregnant."

"Should we tell Soarin'?"

"Yes. Because if our suspicions are right then they need to start making plans like we have before it's too late."


	15. Chapter 15

A baby cry interrupted Fluttershy's storytelling and she exclaimed, "Oh dear, that's your sister."

Screwball groaned, "Do you have to go? Can't Daddy get her?"

"Now Screwy, you know your father needs his rest, he's going to have a busy day tomorrow."

Discord suddenly popped into the room with a pale yellow pegasus with a messy black mane in his arms as he said to his wife, "Oh, let the kingdom fall for all I care, my family is more important!" he started tickling the baby and said in baby-talk, "Isn't that right, my little Perplexity?"

The tiny filly giggled and so did Screwball.

Fluttershy gave an annoyed look and started to lecture, "Honey, we've talked about this."

He countered, "Fluttershy, you shouldn't have to take care of the kids by yourself."

"But your rest is important because you have that meeting tomorrow, remember?"

The draconequus sighed, "Yes, you're right…"

Screwy asked, "What's so important about that meeting anyway?"

Discord told her, "Nothing for you to be concern about, it's just grown-up stuff."

"Is it about that threat King Sombra did that might start a war?"

Both her parents gapped at her before frowning as her father inquired, "And how would you know about that, young lady?"

Screwball blushed as she admitted, "My friends and I might have hiding in the throne room when you got the message…"

They groaned with Discord face-palming.

Fluttershy sighed, "Why do the seven of you always do this?"

Their daughter shrugged, "We're kids. We get bored easily."

Discord gestured after he handed their other daughter to his wife and directly told their eldest, "Well you and your little friends will certainly not be permitted in to listen in on us during the meeting."

"Aw, but that's when all the good stuff will happen!"

He crossed his arms, "This is not a game, Screwball, if Sombra makes good on his threat we are in serious trouble."

The princess gulped, "How serious?"

Fluttershy stated, "It's not for you to worry about, sweetie."

"That's right, it's Mommy and Daddy's problem."

"But it will be my problem once I become queen."

The king and queen exchanged bewildered looks. For as young as their daughter was she held a wisdom that exceeded beyond her years.

Discord pointed, "That might be so, Screwy, but you're not queen yet and this matter shouldn't concern you."

"I suppose you're right, what I _should_ do is focus more on my soon-to-be arranged marriage to Mothy…" she smirked.

Her father let out an aggravated groan, "You just had to bring that up! I only reason I let that stupid agreement happen was because Thorax brought his little pest of a brother with him on a visit and the two of you hit it off so well we thought it was smart way to strengthen our kingdoms but I never once thought you would actually want go through with it!"

Fluttershy giggled, "Well, honey, you should have realized that Screwball and Mothball would have liked being together that you could have called off the deal before it was too late."

"Besides, he's the perfect choice to be my Prince Consort, he's already a prince so he knows how to handle the pressures of castle life and he has great negotiation skills. You got to admit it, that's not a bad resume for a twelve-year-old."

Discord just grumbled.

"I still wish we can get married at sixteen…"

"Oh no! No! Eighteen is where I draw the line missy."

"I have to agree with your father, sweetheart, sixteen is much too young to get marry even if the law says you can…"

Screwball sighed and flopped down on her bed and requested, "Can we get back to the story now?"

Her mother said, "Alright," and turned to her husband, "Dear, could you take care of Perp?"

"Of course, dearest." taking the baby back.

She stated firmly, "But once she's calmed down, you need to go back to bed."

"But darling, even if I do that you know I'm never going to be able to sleep without you."

"Can you try?"

"I can, but you know it won't do any good not since…"

"I know…" she flapped up and kissed his cheek.

"I just don't want to end up close to losing you like once before."

She slightly smiled, "And I don't want the same to happen to you like before…"

Screwball asked, "Can we skip to that part of the story, Mom?"

Fluttershy chuckled, "No, Screwy."

Discord motioned, "Besides, you never know whose listening in and enjoying the story, so they'll get lost if you just skip ahead." he leaned his head toward Screwball and kissed her forehead, "Good night, my little mischief-maker."

She smiled, "Night, Daddy."

He turned back to his wife with a grin, "And I'll be waiting for you…"

Fluttershy smiled as he popped out.

Screwy exclaimed, "I still can't believe you had no idea he and the king were the same!"

"Well, your father was good at hiding it and the fact that he acted so different in his true form verses his cursed self. He was more playful and carefree and he did intrigue me with him being a mesh of animals that I cared for."

"So Daddy thought he couldn't get you by being a draconequus but the opposite was the truth!"

"That's right… And I'll never forget the night I realized my attraction to him…"

* * *

He watched her sleep as she seemed so peaceful he hated the idea of waking her up. But he knew it had to be done and gently nudged her. She slowly stirred but did not wake. The story of a prince kissing his princess awake from an enchanted sleep came into mind but it would been very improper since he was in his true form right now and had to remain strictly professional. The last thing he wanted to was to scare her away since he was lucky enough that she came near him at all!

He began to gently nudge her again. This time she did wake up.

"Oh! Discord, you're here."

"But of course my dear, I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"I didn't think I would see you again and so soon." she got up from her bed, "I'm afraid I don't have anything to offer you right now but if you would come back next week, I'm sure I'll have something."

"Sadly, my dear, I cannot bend the rules on this, either you can give me something to match my fee or I'll be force to leave."

"No! No, please don't go!" she pleaded rather loudly much to the both of their surprise.

She thought, _Oh my… I didn't mean to sound desperate just now…_

Discord was thinking, _I guess I was being a bit harsh… maybe I should tone it down a bit…_ He addressed her, "Now, now, my dear, don't you fret so we'll think of something to make this work." he pretended to look around the room then his eyes settled on the ring on her vanity. _There it is…_ He moved to it and picked it up and asked, "What about this little beauty?"

"Oh no! I couldn't!"

"Oh?" he furrowed his brow in confusion, "I was under the impression you didn't like jewelry."

"It isn't that. But that ring was given to me by the king after he was nice enough to give me a magic mirror that let me see my family." she showed him the mirror and continued, "It would be very ungrateful of me to give away his gift."

 _That sweet, beautiful…_ but he had to put his admiration aside and had to force himself to play hardball with this. "But it's the only thing that can meet my price and you said so yourself, that he would banish you if you didn't finish the task."

She looked down in sadness.

He floated to her and softly stroked her mane and she did not object to the touch instead she felt comforted by it and she never wanted him to stop. He said, "I want to help you but I can't without the proper payment. You understand, don't you?"

She nodded, "Yes… I do. It's like ponies need food or clothes… but first you need the money…" she sighed, "Take it…"

In moments they were back in the room full of straw as Fluttershy spun the spinning wheel and Discord put the straw in making it turn to gold. He noticed that she was staring at him strangely since they got there. He inquired, "Is… everything alright? You've been staring at me more than usual tonight."

She flushed, "Was I staring? Oh my, I'm so sorry…" she turned away in embarrassment.

"It's alright. I am abnormal after all, so ponies can't help but stare at my looks."

She fiddled with her mane, "I've been meaning to ask, but… what are you? That is what species are you? I've seen and read about many creatures but never had I seen a being like you…"

"To put it simply, my dear, I am a draconequus."

"A draconequus?"

"I'm impressed; you got it on the first try."

"Are there more of you?"

"Alas… no."

"Oh no… What happen?"

"There's nothing to tell really, just that I'm the last of my kind and that's all there's to it."

"That's so sad and it sounds so lonely too… to be the only one of your kind…"

Discord slightly looked away, "Yes… I suppose it is…"

Fluttershy touched his paw and he looked back in surprise. She looked up to him with warm eyes making him feel very confused.

"You don't have to be alone anymore… once we're done turning all the straw to gold, I'm going to tell the king I don't love him and then… maybe once I'm back home you can come visit me and maybe we could…" she blushed and shyly turned her head away.

Discord started to gap as he got what she was trying to ask.

 _No! It can't be! It's impossible! She can't be falling in love with me like this!_

But as soon as she said the next words his suspicions were correct.

"I hope that we could… court…?" she looked on with anticipation.

Discord's mouth was ajar at this point and was completely speechless.

She quickly added, "Oh! I understand if you don't! I'm not as special as you are and you only came here to turn this straw into gold but maybe we can…?"

"I have to go." he stated and he teleported away without saying goodbye.

Fluttershy frowned and told herself, "Oh, way to go, Fluttershy… you scared him away... Now he'll never come back…"

Discord popped into his room and started breathing heavily, this was too much for him to absorb all at once. So he did get Fluttershy to like him, just not in the way he thought. He turned to his mirror and examined his face and body.

"It's just not possible… How can she fall for such hideous? I'm a zoo merged into one animal, that's not attractive at all! I just don't understand it!" he flopped down onto his bed and tried to go to sleep but his thoughts lingered to Fluttershy and how she looked at him tonight.

 _Oh, Fluttershy… what have you done to me?_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: I couldn't hold on to this any longer, it's been done for awhile now and it's a turning point in the story I've been dying to reveal. I really would love to know your thoughts on this. So please review.**_

* * *

Rarity and Capper had crossed paths near the ballroom as servants were working on a chandelier that was currently set on the floor until they started to pull it up.

"I want to thank you again for all your help yesterday." she said.

He replied with a smile, "Well you were short one pony. Think of it as a good deed."

"Still you went out of your way to help me with my duties after we finished cleaning in the foyer."

He was about to reply when his ears picked up on the sound of a rope breaking and turned to see the chandelier about to fall! He shouted, "Look out!" and he pushed Rarity out of the way as the servants ran away in time as the chandelier crashed to the ground! Glass flew across the room and some pieces slashed Capper's arm while he was shielding Rarity.

When they were sure it was safe, they looked on to see the huge mess.

She gapped at the cat, "How… how did you know?"

He twitched his ears, "I heard the rope breaking."

"That's amazing!" then she gasped when she saw how bloody his arm was, "You're hurt!"

Capper just waved it off, "It's just a scratch."

"It is not! I should know, because Sweetie Belle had a cut like this once and she needed stitches!"

His eyes widen then looking closer at his wound he realized she was right.

She said, "Quick, come with me!" she led them to a room and using her magic she quickly got the things she needed including a sewing needle, thread, cotton balls, and rubbing alcohol. She sterilized the needle before setting it aside and got a cloth to dip in the basin full of water. She told him, "This may hurt…"

"I can take it." he stated and sat down on a table.

"Oh, and um, you'll have to take your shirt off…" she blushed.

His eyes went wide.

She quickly explained, "It's just so I can get a clearer view of your injury!"

He nodded in understanding and slipped his cavalier shirt off. Rarity held in her breath when she saw how fit his chest was.

 _Stop it, Rarity! You need to focus! That charming cat is losing blood by the second so this is no time to stare at his perfect body!_

She listened to her head and began to exam the deep wound. It wasn't too bad but it was of the upmost importance he received those stitches now before it could get infected. She took the wet cloth and gently set it down on the cut. Capper made a hiss when he felt her cleaning it.

"Are you alright?" she inquired.

"Fine… just fine." he grimaced.

She then magically got the rubbing alcohol and cotton balls, dabbing a ball with the isopropyl alcohol and slowly placed it on the flesh wound. He made another hiss of pain but he kept himself from screaming.

She stated, "Now here comes the tricky part…" she grabbed the needle and thread with her aura, "Are you ready?"

He stared at the stylus then he stared at her with those big eyes of his before proclaiming, "Ready."

She put working glasses on much to his surprise but kept quiet as she began to concentrate of sewing him up. The hissing started up again but he refused to scream.

 _Besides… I've been in worst scrapes then this… Getting stitches in my arm is nothing especially since I have a beautiful pony here to help ease the pain…_

"There! All done!"

He looked at his stitched up cut and was utterly stunned. The thread was sewn in tight with no chance of blood escaping anymore.

Rarity then levitated bandage wrappings and wrapped some around his arm.

He started, "So… what's with the glasses?"

"I need them whenever I have to sew something up and it's imperative that I get it just right or else the thread gets loose and we can't have that."

"Ah, yes, we can't have that…" he smirked.

"I strive to keep things in order around here. It's my job as Head Maid after all."

"And from I can tell since I've been here, you have done a great job."

She uttered, "You really think so?"

"Absolutely, in fact you kept this place so clean and neat that I wish my place was like this."

"I would offer to clean it but… working for one member of nobility is enough for me."

"I don't blame you. From what you told me about his highness's rules it's enough to make any pony quit the cleaning crew."

"Certainly, what with the everyday duties he assigns us to… Makes you feel like you can't get out…"

Capper nodded and said, "Like you're forever stuck in one place…"

Without them realizing it they both said at the same time, "You're just… trapped."

They slowly gawked at each other.

Breaking out of the trance, Rarity cleared her throat, "I should go… But as long as you change your bandages every day you should be fine…" she left before he could say something back for she feared if he had she never would have wanted to leave his side.

 _This is impossible! You can't be feeling something towards him! You already have a love!_ A dark thought came across her mind, _A love that's hardly ever there for you… No! I mustn't think like that! You are faithful to Fancy and shall remain so even when he's not here!_ A doubt crept in, _But… why do I feel such a strong connection to Capper? Could it be that I was never meant to be with Fancy? That we're not true soulmates after all? I'm so confused…_

Capper in the meanwhile was having his own struggles that regarded his feelings for Rarity.

 _You shouldn't have gotten close as you did… You can't get close to her… You can't be with her!_ He got up from the table to put his shirt back on. _She's already got a coltfriend so stop thinking otherwise that you can have her! I have to remember why I'm here and once I'm done, I'll be gone and forget all about her…_ But as much as he told himself this, he knew deep within that he would never forget the pony that's shown him more friendship than anyone else has in his entire life. He touched his sore arm that was still healing. He sighed with a thought, _It's hopeless…_

* * *

Fluttershy was waiting for the king in the dining room so they could have lunch together but as the minutes grew longer she started to get concern. The king may have been bad but she certainly didn't want something awful to have happen to him. No pony deserved such a fate.

Suddenly Twilight appeared, "I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but the king won't be coming today."

"Oh dear, has something happen?"

"No. He just told me that he wasn't in the mood to see any pony today."

"But why?"

The unicorn just shrugged, "I don't know, frankly, I was surprised he turned down a lunch date with you. He's thought highly of you ever since you came here…"

"I am flattered his majesty has taken an interest in me but it's hard for me to return the feeling when he doesn't give ponies especially his servants the same respect he gives me."

"I agree." and she thought, _But I'm hoping we can change that with you…_

"But there is good in him… Him giving me that magic mirror was proof."

"It was. That was a genuine act of kindness I never thought I would get to see from him."

Fluttershy's eyes widen to this, "Really?"

Twilight nodded then asked, "Have you made any progress on that straw?"

"Oh yes, it's almost done, the room will be full of gold within another night." _That is… if Discord will be willing to come back…_

Twilight commented, "He'll be pleased to hear that. Though you don't have finish so soon, we really love having you here and would be sad to see you go so soon."

"Don't worry, I'm planning on staying until I feel there's no need for me to be here."

"Great." Twilight smiled. _Whew! I was able to buy some extra time for her to stay. I wish I could say this to you Fluttershy: You're our only hope._

* * *

Rarity was heading toward the kitchens that late afternoon in a daze. All day her emotions were confusing her to no end. Torn between her faithfulness to her special some pony and her growing infatuation toward the count, she was absolutely stuck on what to do. She needed advice and fast. But who could she talk to? Her friends were the ideal ponies given three of them were married and would know how it feels to be in love and being with your soulmate. But would they think less of her for feeling something to Capper when she was currently in a relationship with Fancy Pants? With a deep sigh she went in to see the three mares with their husbands happily chatting away.

She made herself known with Applejack greeting her, "Howdy, Rarity! Haven't seen much of you all day."

The unicorn slowly started, "That's because I've been rather busy with… things…"

Dash pointed, "Yeah, sorry to leave to hanging like that but I still wasn't feeling so good."

"Oh no, it isn't that…"

Pinkie inquired, "Then what?"

"Well, um, you see… I don't know how to put this, but I'm hoping that the three of you will understand given your personal experience in the matter…"

Applejack furrowed her brow and the rest followed with the kitchen maid saying, "Come again?"

Rarity sighed, "Your marriages. Being married to the one you love. Your soulmate even. How did you know they were the one?"

Pinkie piped up, "Oh! Is that all? That's easy! When Cheesy and I met, we had this crazy psychic connection right away! We just instantly knew!"

Cheese proclaimed, "You bet we did!" and rubbed noses with his wife.

Rainbow told Rarity, "Yeah, well those two defy logic anyway so I don't think that's what you're looking for in an answer."

The unicorn nodded.

"With me and Soar, it took us awhile to know we were for each other."

Her husband nodded, "We didn't fall in love on the first day we met but as we started to train we started to feel something that brought us closer with each passing day." taking his wife's hoof making her smile.

Applejack said, "It took us awhile too before we realized how great we were together…" she smiled at her husband.

Spike smiled back before he addressed the unicorn, "I was slow given I was still getting over you."

Rarity flushed in embarrassment, "I am still sorry about that Spikey, but well… you know…"

"Yeah… but looking back on our interactions there wasn't much to go on was there?"

Rarity shook her head, "You were more of a little brother to me…"

"If anything, I'm grateful you never returned my feelings or else I never would have found my true love…" he looked at his wife again and wrapped his arm around her.

Applejack smiled and told the maid, "In a way, you brought us together, Rare… Thank you…"

Rarity smiled as well and stated, "Well… maybe you can return the favor by telling me what I should do…"

"Like what?"

She took a deep breath, "I… I am having certain feelings toward Count Capper while I am still with Fancy Pants…"

The couples gawked at this.

"And that is why I asked you how you knew the one you married was the right one for you… For the past couple of days now, I have spent a great deal with the count and he's… he's just wonderful! Whenever I'm with him, I feel so comfortable and I feel I can connect with him so easily! But then I think of Fancy and how attracted I was to him when we met and all that he has done for me! But we've hardly had time to be together with him being away most of the time! And as much as we have similarities to each other it's nothing compared to what Capper and I have shared!" she panted from her ramble and saw she had made her friends utterly speechless.

Pinkie was the first to speak up, "Wow! You _really_ have a problem!"

Rainbow motioned, "You know I don't see what the big deal is, when Fancy gets back just tell him that you two should break up and pursue the cat."

Applejack said, "Dash is right, you need to be honest with Fancy and tell him what you have told us."

The husbands nodded their heads in agreement.

Rarity bit her lip, "I'm… afraid it's not that simple, darlings… There's something I haven't told you about… You know the day the king put me under contract? Well, there's more to it… At first I was going to take the job for Sweetie Belle but when our parents showed up before I signed the contract, I could have gone with them… but I didn't…"

Their brows furrowed in confusion.

AJ asked, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Rarity sighed, "Before I went to the king, I met Fancy in the village and he offered me the chance to get a job at the castle…"

Rainbow pointed, "Wait… you two knew each other all this time?"

Rarity explained, "We didn't start dating until last year, I had to work the other two years to get him to court me. As it was part of my agreement with the king…"

Applejack scowled, "What agreement?"

Rarity shut her eyes and said with her head held high, "That I had to get Fancy to fall in love and propose to me. Only then would I be free of my contract and to earn my own title so Fancy could marry me." she opened her eyes to see her friends were in shock.

Applejack was the first to get out of it as she said in a dangerously low tone, "Let me get straight… You could have chosen to walk away from here with your family but instead you gave it all up for a guy you just met…?"

Rarity gulped and squeaked out, "Yes?"

Applejack slammed her hoof on the table and stood up as she yelled at the top of her lungs, "RARITY, THAT IS THE MOST PATHETIC AND IDIOTIC THING I'VE EVER HEARD OF IN MY LIFE!"

Spike whispered in concern, "Applejack, calm down…"

"NO! I WON'T BE CALM OVER THIS!" she stomped toward Rarity as the unicorn slowly backed away with fear over her face, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LUCKY YOU WERE! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN AWAY FROM HERE BEFORE IT WAS TOO LATE! INSTEAD YOU JUST PUSHED IT ASIDE LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO, YOU'RE FORCE TO STAY HERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE JUST LIKE ME, JUST LIKE MY PARENTS BEFORE ME!"

Rarity called out, "Applejack! What has gotten into you?! You've been angry before but never like this!"

Rainbow shouted, "Yeah! What gives?!"

A voice suddenly said, "That's what I like to know too…"

They turned to see Twilight and Fluttershy at the doorway.

AJ stammered when all eyes were on her, "I… I…" then she burst into tears and crouched to the floor with hooves to her eyes as she wept.

Her husband quickly held her in his arms as she blubbered to him, "I-I can't… h-hide it a-anymore, Spike…"

Rarity questioned, "Hide what?"

Spike stated for all to hear, "She's pregnant."


	17. Chapter 17

"PREGNANT?!" they all shouted out expect Pinkie who said with a cheesy grin and shrugged.

"I already knew."

Twilight gapped and gestured, "But how? You two are different species it's not biologically possible!"

Spike motioned, "We thought so too but it was a miracle." and still kept hugging his wife as tears flowed down her face.

Rarity said, "So that's the real reason why you have been gaining weight!"

Dash added, "And why you've been sick…" a look of dread came over her and thought, _Oh no! Then that means_ I am _pregnant!_ She looked down to her stomach, it hasn't bulged yet but she knew that would soon change.

Twilight still couldn't believe it but it explained so much.

Spike addressed them, "So now what?"

A deep voice said, "Now…? You will explain…"

Everyone turned to the voice and much to their horror the king was standing at the door scowling at them.

Applejack saw him and uttered, "No…"

Spike quickly wrapped himself around her to protect her and scowled back at the king in defiance.

The king slowly started, "So… how long has _this_ been going on?"

Spike barred his teeth, "A while now… And if you banish her, you'll have to banish me too…"

"Banish? I couldn't banish her even if I wanted to." the king stated.

Applejack was surprised to hear that, "What…?"

Her husband and everypony around them was just as surprised by this.

"It was in the agreement I made with your parents. I swore to them that I would take care for their children and that means you and your brother and sister have to stay within this castle no matter what. Despite you breaking one of my most important rules, I am bound to keep my promise."

Spike angrily said, "So you're keeping her a prisoner instead!"

The king countered, "My deal with her parents stands. And since it's obvious that the child she is bearing right now is a direct descendant of them, I am also inclined to keep the babe here."

"NO!" both of the expected parents shouted.

Fluttershy quickly went up to him, "Please sire, isn't there other way? Why should you keep them here? Yes, they broke your rule but what choice did they have? They were force to hide their love!"

"Miss Fluttershy this does not concern you."

"Oh but it does! If I am to be your queen, this castle and it's servants will also belong to me!"

"Ha! You don't even want to be my queen! You don't love me so we can't get married so you have no claim here!"

She gawked, "How did you…?"

"Please! It was fairly obvious!"

"But if you knew I didn't love you then why did you bother to let me stay?"

The king stammered and sweated a little, "Well, um… you see…" he gazed out a window to see the sun had almost set and with a sigh he shouted out, "Oh to heck with it!" The minute the sun dropped down and the night sky appeared; he quickly transformed from his unicorn self and into his true self.

There were gasps around him but he ignored them as he focused more on Fluttershy's reaction which was utter bewilderment. He addressed her, "Yes, my dear, it is I. I am the king and the creature you've met, we are the one and same."

Tears began to well in her eyes, "All this time…"

"It wasn't supposed to come to this. But you forced it out of me when you started to show affection toward this hideous monster."

"Because I thought you were a different person!" she retorted.

He crossed his arms, "I knew it… I knew you would change your mind once you saw the truth…"

"You were playing with me! Forcing me to turn that straw into gold was nothing but a pretense!"

Soarin' whispered to his wife, "Straw into gold?"

"I only did that to teach your brother a lesson! His boasting got you here but I would have married you with or without the gold!"

"But you would have kept this to yourself, right? You would have never shown me your curse because you're ashamed."

"Curse? You think this is…? No, my dear, _this_ is the real me. The curse is what you see everyday…"

"What…?"

Rainbow exclaimed, "Whoa! You mean to say that the curse is you being a unicorn?!"

"Correct-amundo, Miss Rainbow Dash."

Twilight told them, "It's true. Long ago, Celestia and Luna stopped him from wreaking chaos across Equestria. They were going to turn him into stone when Celestia decided it was best to turn him into a pony so he would understand the ponies better. That is why Spike and I came to this castle in the first place, it was my assignment to help him be a better king so he could break his curse. But as you know it hasn't gone well."

"This castle is the only way I turn back to my true form. Every night when the moon is out I am free to turn back but when the sun comes up I am forced back into that constricting body. I'm a prisoner of my own castle…" he bitterly told that last part.

Fluttershy pointed, "But don't you see? You treat everyone else your prisoners because of your curse! You feel trap here so you force everyone else to be trapped with you!"

Rainbow, Pinkie, their husbands, and Rarity shouted in agreement, "Yeah!"

"Silence!" he commanded, "I am still your master here! And we have binding contracts that say so!" he faced Applejack and Spike again, "Your child will remain here and that's my final say in the matter."

Applejack burst into tears again and ran out of the room. Spike gave Discord a glare before running off after his wife.

Fluttershy faced him again with a frown, "Why would you do that? Why force them to stay when they don't want to?"

He directly told her, "It's as I told them. I made an agreement with her parents and it will stand, no matter what."

"That's not fair!"

He yelled, "When is anything in this life, fair?! Was it fair of Celestia and Luna to turn me into a unicorn against my will?!"

Fluttershy countered, "It was! They cursed you to stop you from doing harm! Here, you're denying ponies their rights and making choices for themselves!"

"You will say no more!" he practically shouted to her face making her slightly jump but she was able to shout back.

"I will say no more! Because… I have nothing more to say!" She flapped out of the room with tears running down her face.

Discord humphed and he told Twilight, "I'll be in the throne room." and he popped out.

Twilight had watched the entire exchange with sorrow and was feeling divided at the moment. Her loyalties to the princesses and their request still echoed in her head but there was also a loyalty to her friends especially to Spike and Applejack since they were expecting a child and now that the king has found out, he will make sure to keep to his deal. Not giving them any choice in the matter. Fluttershy was correct on that and she wanted nothing more than to congratulate the pegasus for saying that.

Unfortunately she still had a job to do and she glanced at Pinkie and Cheese and hoped they would still be willing to help out. She turned to Rarity, Rainbow, and Soarin'.

"Maybe you three should go check on Fluttershy, see if you can calm her down."

Rarity nodded, "I agree, that poor thing has been through so much." the unicorn went out.

Rainbow and Soarin' didn't say anything and followed after.

Twilight addressed the party couple, "I know it's wrong to ask this of you, given what we've just witness but the princesses are still counting on me to have him change his ways… Will you still help me?"

Husband and wife glanced at each other in uncertainty.

* * *

Applejack sobbed on the bed, not hearing her husband at the door and slowly approaching her. He laid himself on the side of the bed and gently wrapped an arm around her while whispering in her ear, "I'll do it…"

She stopped crying to face him, "What?"

"I'll do it." he repeated. "I'll take our baby far away from here after it's born."

"You will?"

"After what I saw and heard down there, I can't bear to see our child forever imprisoned in here…"

"Oh Spike…"

"To be clear," he said in a near broken tone, "I _don't like_ leaving you here, but what else can be done?"

"Exactly… so we need to make the most of it before it's too late. Let's spend every moment together before the baby is born."

"Agreed…" he nuzzled his head to hers and she nuzzled back.

* * *

Fluttershy cried into her pillows not seeing Rarity, Rainbow, and Soarin' walking into the room. Dash approached first and stroked her friend's back by using her wing. Fluttershy turned to her with tears still flowing from her eyes.

She inquired, "I suppose you're here to tell me you were right…?"

Rainbow shook her head, "As much as I should, I won't. Because you've been badly hurt by that jerk."

Soarin' asked, "So, you knew what he looked like all this time?"

Fluttershy replied, "Yes, but I didn't know it was him…"

Rarity questioned, "Does this mean that the task you had to do was turning straw into gold?"

"It was."

The trio exchanged strange looks as Fluttershy explained.

* * *

Discord sat on his throne as he faced Twilight, "You don't have to say it… I know I lost the bet…" he sighed.

Twilight was shocked by this. She was so sure he was going to come up with plans to make Fluttershy change her mind.

He continued, "No doubt you'll report it to the princesses and I'll be removed from power."

Twilight finally found her voice, "You're… you're willing to give up?"

"What difference will it make? Fluttershy could never love me at this point, not now… not ever…" he turned away from her, suddenly finding the hard wood of his throne more interesting to look at.

The unicorn stood there gapping as she slowly asked, "When you were with her the last few times did the bet even cross your mind?"

He replied without looking at her, "Not once…"

As strange as it was, it was the absolute truth. In those precious moments of being with her, he cared only for her and her wellbeing. The bet didn't matter, only she did…

Twilight was utterly astounded by his statement.

Discord muttered out, "She actually cared for me… she actually wanted to court me as this… I couldn't believe my ears…"

"She… she actually say this?"

"She did…"

Twilight stood silent for a moment before a look of determination came over her face. Using her magic she grabbed hold of him much to his surprise.

"Sparkle! What are you doing?!"

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life!"

"What?!"

"The princesses didn't want you to know but I was to help you win the bet so you can be with Fluttershy!"

Discord gawked, "What?!"

"Now look, it's obvious you like the girl and if what you told me is true and the fact she was genuinely upset at you like that, tells me she likes you as well!"

"You… you want us to be together? The princesses too?"

"Yes!"

"But it's too late! She won't love me!"

Pinkie suddenly appeared next to him, "Oh kingy, of course it's not too late!"

Cheese also showed up with a big smile on his face, "You care! You really care about her!"

Discord yelped, "Where did you two come from?!"

Pinkie motioned, "Oh, we've been here the whole time, listening in!"

Cheese started, "Twilight asked for our help to get you and Fluttershy together…"

Pinkie finished for him, "And after what happen in the kitchens we were unsure to go through with it until she convinced us to hear if you really care for Fluttershy, and you do!"

The draconequus was amazed and questioned in disbelief, "You'll actually help me win her heart once and for all?"

The couple declared, "Yup!"

"Then what do you think I should do to get her to talk to me again?"

Cheese suggested, "Well you could give her flowers, chocolates, and promises you don't intend to keep!"

"No, no, Cheesy. As much as I agree with you on the flowers and chocolates, it might be too early on the promises he can't keep."

Twilight shook her head at the two, "What we need to do is let Fluttershy have some space before his highness continues to pursue her."

Discord frowned, "Then how long do we have to wait? Or more specifically, how long do _I_ have to wait?"

The unicorn replied, "As long as we have to."

* * *

 _ **AN: Thought I'd get this out before things get super busy for me this week. Not mention that school is almost over for me so I'm going to be busy studying for finals so I don't know when I'll update again for this and my other stories. Most likely it'll be winter break since next semester will be one of uncertain given I have to do internship and I have no idea how much time that will take me. So I want to thank you all for your patience and please review.**_


	18. Chapter 18

It was dead in the night and a tall figure with glowing green eyes moved through the dark hallways before making it to the front doors and went out to cross the grounds that lead to the gates and snuck out of them. The figure soon found himself in the village and went toward an alleyway to meet up with another tall figure with glowing blue eyes.

Then that figure inquired, "Well?"

"The place has all sorts of goods but I've yet to find something that can settle our debt."

"You better hurry. We don't have much time."

"I know… I know…"

"You sound upset, why?"

"It's nothing…"

"Come on, this is your old friend, Chummer. You can tell me anything."

The figure with green eyes sighed before admitting, "I… I met someone…"

Chummer's eyes widen.

"She's a pony but she's one of the most beautiful creatures I ever met… But she's not just a pretty face; she's also generous, sweet, and hardworking… She's just amazing in her own right…"

"I'm going to have to stop you there. You know it's not a good idea to get involved with this pony, especially since you're about to commit an act of thievery."

"I know that… but maybe… I don't need to steal if I can just raise enough money, maybe we won't have to-"

"Are you crazy?! We don't have time for that sort-of thing! And since when do you care about getting money the honest way? Why when we first started this scheme you couldn't wait to play the role!"

There was a pause before the figure said, "You're right. But I don't want to be a thief forever. I just want to find a place where we can just… be…" he could see Chummer was glaring at him.

"You know it can't be done. Even back in Abyssinia we were always stealing to survive, ducking the guards, and living our lonely lives together. Why should we change that if it's the only thing we're good at?"

The figure sighed, "I guess you make a good point…"

"Because it's the truth. Now, you only got twenty-three days left before Verko comes after us and I don't need to tell you what will happen when he does…"

"I know, Chummer. And I promise I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. Capper…"

* * *

King Discord could see from one of his palace windows that the object of his affections was wandering around the gardens in sorrow in broad daylight.

He thought miserably, _It's been one whole week since she found out the truth… She refuses to come to lunch and every time I try to visit her, Rarity would bitterly tell me she doesn't wish to see me… It amazed me that she hasn't decided to leave yet but Twilight told me she doesn't want to leave her friends like this. So I still have some time to turn her around but it hasn't been easy to approach her…_

With a deep sigh he decided to try again.

He went into the gardens where he could see her sitting on a stone bench as she began to feed the birds and squirrels. He slowly walked up to her and cleared his throat.

She was slightly startled by the sound until she saw him and frowned.

He uttered, "May I have a seat?"

She said nothing for awhile till she merely nodded her head and scooted over for him.

"Thank you." he said as he sat down.

There was an awkward pause between them until he started.

"Fluttershy, I…"

"Don't. Please…" she sadly said.

"Well how else am I supposed to make this right, if you won't talk to me?"

"I'm not the one you should be making this right for…"

He lifted his brow up, "What does that mean?"

She sighed and turned her head away, explaining, "You can't regain my respect until you earn everyone else's…"

His eyes widen.

She kept speaking, "You need to see that you're making everyone miserable in this place. So you need to show that you can care for their wellbeing and to let them have some freedoms of their own…"

"But… but Fluttershy…"

"I'm saying this because I don't like the idea of abandoning my friends at this time and I…" she turned back to him and stared straight at him, "I hope with all my heart that you _can_ be good to them… I saw genuine kindness from you once Discord, I know it's in you somewhere. So if you really want to change my mind and for me to start caring for you again, you have to do this… if not for me then at least for yourself and everyone around you."

His mouth went ajar before uttering in disbelief, "You still have feelings for me?"

"It depends. I want to have feelings for you again but until you show me that you can gain respect from others… I can't be with you…" she got up from the bench and walked back to the castle.

* * *

Rainbow Dash walked slowly to Soarin's room though technically it was hers too since their marriage began and spent a great deal together in that room only now she realized that was a bad idea especially since it resulted with her having baby…

 _Our baby…_ she thought and touched her stomach. It was now or never, she had to let him know. With a deep breath she opened the door and called out.

"Soar? Are you here?"

Soarin' was taking off his armor for the day when he spotted her.

"Hey babe, come on in."

She did and received a peck on the cheek.

"How was your day?" she asked him, hoping to soften him before laying the big news on him.

He sighed, "Same old, same old… Got up, ate, reported for duty, ate again, trained for a little bit, ate again, and then reported to duty again before getting off," he slightly smiled at her, "In fact, this just may be the only time of the day I look forward to…" he slowly began to wrap his arms around her but she quickly dodged them making him confused.

"Uh, Soar, there's something I need to tell you…" she sadly looked down.

His brow went up as he inquired, "What?"

She sighed, "I… I don't know how to tell you this… but I…"

"Yes?"

She gulped, "I want you to promise me you won't freak out…"

He slowly replied, "Well I'm afraid that depends… Is it something bad?"

"No! No! Far from it!"

"O-kay… what is it you're trying to tell me?"

She sighed again and closed her eyes, "I… I'm…" then she quickly shouted out, "I'm pregnant, Soarin'! You're going to be a father!" she kept her eyes closed as she waited for the freak out but to her surprise it never came. She gradually opened one eye to see if he fainted but was shocked to find that he was smiling! She opened both eyes and questioned, "You're… you're not upset?"

He shook his head in amusement, "Not in the least."

"But… but…"

He chuckled, "Spike and Applejack told me of the possibility a couple of weeks ago. I was stunned at first, but then I started to watch you carefully and I started thinking they were right. They told me you were in denial so I decided to wait until you were ready to tell me, after all it would have been obvious later and we would have found out eventually."

She muttered, "No kidding…"

"Of course, I was shocked to learn they were expecting as well."

She chuckled this time, "Yeah, me too." then she frowned and stated, "But I do feel sorry for them…"

Soarin' nodded sadly.

Dash continued, "It's just not fair… why does _he_ get to have the last say in their child's fate?"

"Which brings up the question if he'll do the same thing to our kid if he finds out…"

Rainbow scowled and declared, "No way! I refuse to let that happen!"

Soarin' proclaimed, "Agreed. But how can we make sure?"

She bit her lip and admitted, "I don't know…"

* * *

Discord met with Twilight, Pinkie, and Cheese in one of his studies as he told them what Fluttershy said to him.

Twilight touched her chin, "Hmm… that's going to be a difficult thing to do…"

Discord rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it…"

"But it's not impossible."

"So what do you suggest then?"

"For starters you could tear up everyone's contracts…?"

"Absolutely not!"

She scowled, "Well Fluttershy did say you should give everyone the freedom to come and go. That would make you very well respected."

"And then this castle would become haunted with all sorts of ghosts including one headed busts!"

Pinkie pointed, "That would be singing, 'Grim Grinning Ghosts'?!"

"Exactly!"

The pink mare told Twilight, "Eh, he's right."

Twilight muttered, "Oh bother…" she sighed, "Okay then, Plan B… You start gaining your servants' respect by befriending them and giving them something to their heart's desire."

Discord seem doubtful but said, "And pray tell, who do you think I should befriend first?"

Pinkie declared, "But kingy, you've already befriended me and Cheese!"

"Really? I was under the impression we recruited you."

Twilight said, "He's right. In order for him to truly befriend you he has to give you something to your heart's desire."

Cheese gasped, "Like a party?!"

Discord frowned, "But haven't you given parties while I was away on trips?"

The party couple froze to his statement.

Pinkie started to sweat, "What… what made you think we threw parties while you were away?"

Discord deadpanned, "Fluttershy told me while I was hiding my true self."

They gulped while Twilight was looking fearful for her friends.

The unicorn king rolled his eyes, "Oh would you all relax? I'm not going to punish you. I would like to but I'm already on thin ice with Fluttershy so I can't."

Cheese and Pinkie sighed in relief and so did Twilight.

"And to prove how sincere I am here, you may throw any party you like from now on."

They gawked, "Really?!"

He rolled his eyes again, "Yes…"

The party ponies began to act like jumping beans around the room with the pink one saying, "Come on, Cheesy! We got one giant 'coming out' party to plan!" she started bouncing out.

"Right behind you, Pinkie-Winkie!"

Once they were gone, Discord stated, "I'm so going to regret this, aren't I?"

Twilight sucked in her teeth, daring not to give away the answer.

* * *

Rarity was walking one way down a hall while Capper was walking down the other way. When she spotted him she put on a smile, greeting him.

"Count Capper, we really must stop meeting this way."

Capper slightly smiled, thinking, _You have no idea…_ and greeted back, "Miss Rarity, I haven't seen you in over a week."

"My apologies, but I was very busy attending to Miss Fluttershy, the poor dear has been through so much."

"So I heard. The king even showed me his true self much to my surprise."

"Yes, it was quite a shock to all of us. We knew he had a curse but we didn't think it was of him being a unicorn."

"Life is full of surprises…"

She agreed, "Indeed. Like when the chandelier crashed and glass flew all over, cutting your arm. How is it, by the way?"

"It's getting better and I have been changing the bandages like you said."

"Good! Very good!" then she said, "At least with the arm it's easier to keep track of it but had the glass pierced your heart; that would be very bad…"

"It certainly would have…" but he thought, _The glass may have not pierced my heart, but I can think of somepony that has…_ He ended up staring into her sapphire eyes. Those shined so bright whenever she talked about her dreams, her sister, and friends. What he told Chummer was the truth. Everything about this lovely pony had him drawn to her and he wished things between them were completely different. Mainly that he wasn't thief and that she wasn't with somepony else.

Rarity sighed, "Well, I must be on my way to get Miss Fluttershy's dinner and to help her relax afterwards, now that she doesn't need to worry about turning straw into gold for the master again now that he has revealed himself."

Capper's ears twitched up when he heard the word, 'gold' and inquired, "She was able to turn straw into gold?"

"Well it wasn't her per say, she told us that because she had a golden heart, the master was able to use her to spin the spinning wheel while he turned the straw into gold."

Capper was intrigued by this new information, "Fascinating… Do you know where they did this?"

"It was in one of the towers I think, but I doubt the master would let anyone near the room given the amount of gold he and Fluttershy have conceived."

He chuckled, "I'm sure you're right."

"Well… I shall see you later then…" a small smile played on her lips as she went on.

Capper timidly waved, "Yeah… I'll see you later too…" with a guilty thought, _Maybe…_ With a sigh he kept thinking, _I shouldn't do this… but I have to… Chummer and I won't be free until we pay back every last penny to Verko… As for the dazzling beauty that snuck into my heart, I must let her go so that she can have everlasting happiness with the pony that she loves…_


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: I know, I know, it's been awhile since I updated but when one has writer's block and a busy lifestyle especially where a Social Work Internship is concerned, it's hard to get a chapter up. But anyway, I'm back for now and I hope this was worth the wait. The song featured in this is from Veggietales: Beauty and the Beet called**_ **Show You Love. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Rarity gapped when Fluttershy told her about her conversation with the king.

"What?! You told him you would care for him again if he gives respect to us servants?!"

"Yes." Fluttershy merely replied as she sipped on her chamomile tea from the tea set Rarity brought up to her.

"But, but darling, he'll never keep his word!"

Suddenly Pinkie appeared at the doorway and exclaimed, "Guess what! The king is letting me and Cheese throw a big party tonight!"

"WHAT?!" both girls shouted in bewilderment.

"It's true! And I told Cheesy that I would provide the entertainment, so Rarity, I need you, Big Mac, Torch Song, and Toe Tapper to perform!"

"Perform?" Fluttershy questioned while Rarity countered.

"But Pinkie its such short notice! And we don't even have a song to sing!"

"But you guys started singing together at that one party last year without rehearsing!"

"If you'll recall that was a spell gone wrong by one of maids after she got drunk!" She went out of the room to talk more to Pinkie while leaving Fluttershy to her thoughts.

 _He's letting them have a party… He's willing to make his servants happy… and that makes me happy in return…_

Due to this uplifting mood, she started humming as she put down her tea cup and started to clean up all the while singing.

 _"_ _There's music in the treetops… And there's music in the vale… And all around the music fills the sky! There's music by the river and there's music in the grass… And the music makes your heart soar in reply!"_

She vocalized until she reached the high notes and finished.

A high pitch voice suddenly said, "Wow!"

She turned with a startle to see Pinkie and Rarity gawking at her with an awestruck look in their eyes. She blushed and timidly said, "Oh… You… um… you didn't hear me… um…"

Pinkie exclaimed, "Singing in the most beautiful voice ever?!"

Rarity proclaimed, "Of course we did!"

Fluttershy gulped while having a look of dread on her face.

Rarity continued, "With a talent like yours, it must be shared! Darling, you simply must join us on stage tonight!"

Fluttershy fretted, "Oh no! No, I couldn't!"

Pinkie questioned, "But why? I mean sure everypony will be staring at you, judging you, jealously noting how they could be _way_ better than you! Why wasn't it them? _Why wasn't it them?_ And then, when you choke, they'll turn on you, becoming a seething, angry mob, and you'll be horribly humiliated, _never able to show your face again!"_

"Pinkie Pie!" Rarity scolded, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Aw, but I'm so good at it!"

"And you're scaring the poor thing. Look at her."

Fluttershy was shaking and quivering close to the floor holding her forehooves over her head.

Rarity started stroking her back and tried to reassure her, "Fluttershy, darling, you mustn't let Pinkie's words get to you… Sometimes, she goes a bit too far without thinking things through. Now no one's going to judge you for having such a lovely voice, if anything you'll be adored to no end."

That calmed the pegasus down and removed one of her hooves to peek up, inquiring, "Really?"

"But of course!" she helped the maiden up, "Your voice will inspire the masses! You'll give them hope like never before!"

This intrigued the teal-eyed mare and asked, "Do-do you really think it could give them hope?"

"I have no doubt it will!" Rarity exclaimed joyfully, "Will you reconsider in joining us?"

"Well… um… I don't know… I want help everypony in the castle to feel happy and that I want their hopes of a better life to come true. But I also know the idea of being on stage scares me…" she hung her head shamefully.

"I see… well it's just as well, given we don't have a song ready anyway so we couldn't perform even if we wanted to…"

"Oh, um, I could, um, give you one of my songs if you like…"

Once again Pinkie and Rarity gawked at the shy mare making her uneasy.

"You write songs too?!" Pinkie screeched excitedly while bouncing up and hanging in the air for a little while before going back down.

"Um… yes? The song I was singing just now is one I wrote for my animal friends back home."

Rarity declared, "It's settled then! You provide us with the music and we'll do the singing, how's that?"

Fluttershy made a tiny smile and nodded.

* * *

The ballroom was flooded with all of the servants of castle as they marveled in the decorations that Pinkie and Cheese had set up in such a short time along with a buffet table. Meanwhile the entertainment was backstage going over the song Fluttershy wrote.

Rarity exclaimed while magically holding the music sheet, "Darling, this is amazing!"

Torch Song added with a smile, "It really is."

Big Mac stated in affirmation, "Eeyup."

Rarity mentioned, "But I do so wish you would join us, your voice would be perfect for these high notes."

Fluttershy blushed and turned her head shyly away, "I told you, Rarity… I can't sing on stage…"

The unicorn gave an understanding look, "Very well… I won't force you if you don't feel comfortable with it…"

The pegasus smiled, "Thank you…"

Torch Song said, "Don't worry, we understand, we've all had our moments of stage fright and it won't be the last."

Big Mac agreed, "Eeyup."

Toe Tapper pointed, "I was scared too when I first started performing, but once I started singing, I forgot the crowd was even there!"

This perked Fluttershy's interest and inquired, "Really?"

He beamed, "You bet!"

Rarity smirked, "It's true, darling, once you get in the moment you forget the things that make going on stage scary."

Fluttershy was starting to feel a burst of confidence and found that singing in front of everypony was appealing to her. And asked Rarity, "Do you really think my voice will inspire everyone and give them hope?"

The prim and proper unicorn smiled brightly and replied, "Undoubtedly!"

Fluttershy took a deep breath and said with determination, "Let's do this!" and was about to go on stage but then hesitated and looked back at the others, "But um, maybe you should go first…" making a nervous smile.

* * *

Discord was back to his true form and sat at his desk in his study going over paperwork. Twilight was watching with a frown and said, "You know, you could join us in the ballroom and you can mingle with the rest of servants to befriend some of them."

He gruffly replied, "No thanks." he scribbled on the parchment, "Besides, with me there, no one's going to want to enjoy the party… so it's better this way." he continued scribbling.

The unicorn didn't argue and started leaving, "Okay, but if you change your mind…"

"Not going to happen, so just go already."

For that one brief moment, Twilight actually felt sorry for the cursed king. He was going to miss out on all the fun but since he didn't want to go, she couldn't force him and with a heavy sigh, she left.

* * *

Pinkie addressed the audience on the stage, "Good evening, ladies and gentlecolts! Are you having a super, spectacular, fun time already?!" she heard the crowd cheering, "Great! Because things are about to get even more super, spectacular, and fun! I give you your entertainment for tonight, The Pony Tones!" the audience applauded while she made her way off the stage as the curtains parted revealing the singing group.

Fluttershy was in front and when she saw the many faces staring back at her, she gulped and looked back to see Rarity urging her on. She looked on again and started to softly sing, " _Everybody says I'm crazy to be talking with a guy like you… They say I should stop, but I can't do what they want me to…"_

The boys started to vocalize making the music louder and Fluttershy picked up the pace, " _They're telling me that you're no good… Don't think they ever understood… That's it's true that a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do…"_

There were murmurs of approval in the audience from hearing Fluttershy's lovely voice.

The girls in the group sang _, "Cuz baby, Faust sees something in you they can't see… You're rough around the edges, baby, I agree… But she's telling me from up above… I gotta show you love!"_

Applejack uttered to Rainbow, "Wow! Did ya know she could do that?"

Dash shook her head dumbfoundedly.

Meanwhile Discord was still busy with his paperwork until he heard the music and a voice… a sweet, lovely, haunting voice… he lifted his ears to hear it more clearly.

" _Well they're saying I'm a fool that you're cruel and I'm wasting my time… I need to make tracks, start packing and leave you behind…"_

Discord knew where it was coming from and popped out then popped in at the top of ballroom chandelier so he would not be seen. From there he saw a most wondrous sight of Fluttershy singing in the most beautiful voice!

The group vocalized while Fluttershy sang _, "But if they could see through her eyes… Maybe then they'd realize… There's nothing anyway they could say… to make me change my mind! Cuz baby, Faust sees something in you that they can't see…"_

The girls sung _, "You're rough around the edges, baby, I agree… But she's telling me from up above… I gotta show you love!"_

They vocalized again while Fluttershy sung _, "So you got a few rough edges and you're not too polished and refined… But you stand out from all the others, baby… cause you're one of a kind!"_

They all sang together _, "Cuz baby, Faust sees something in you that they can't see… You're rough around the edges, baby, I agree… But she's telling me from above… I gotta show you love! You're rough around the edges, baby, I agree… But she's telling me from above… I gotta show you love!"_

When the song ended there the room was quiet and for a moment, Fluttershy was worried that they did poorly or rather she did poorly until a deafening cheer rang across the ballroom. Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Twilight cheered the most.

When the Pony Tones took their bows and left the stage, a crowd swarmed around them especially Fluttershy as ponies told her how great she was. She blushed at their compliments and tried to thank them. Rarity helped her out and led her to the buffet table where the rest of their friends were.

Dash exclaimed happily, "You. Were. So. Awesome!"

"Thank you, Dashie…" she blushed again.

"I had no idea you were that talented!" her old friend stated, "Some best friend I am…"

"Well it's something I don't like to share so much… So it's alright…"

Applejack mentioned, "It was incredible, it was like a slice of heaven."

Pinkie motioned, "I know, right?! It was totally unbelievable! I mean, the curtain came up and there she was! Singing in front of everypony! And you know, I don't think anypony was jealous, 'cause there certainly wasn't an _angry_ mob! And-" she was cut off by Rainbow Dash's hoof.

Rarity told Fluttershy, "Well I'm so proud of you! You faced your fear! Think you can do it again?" she batted her eyes hopefully.

Fluttershy shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

They were aghast at her answer as Rainbow demanded, "Why not?!"

She replied, "It was wonderful to be singing in front of everyone but it was still scary at the same time… I need some time to recover."

The girls understood and respected her choice. By then music for a slow dance played and Spike, Soarin, and Cheese went up to their wives asking them for a dance to which they happily accepted and went toward the dance floor with them. Flash then came up to Twilight and bowed.

"Miss Sparkle, may I have this dance?"

Twilight made a small smile, "Alright… but just this once." she held her hoof out as Flash joyfully took it and escorted her to the dance floor.

Fluttershy and Rarity watched the happy couples and Fluttershy soon found herself wishing that a certain draconequus would ask her to dance with him. She realized then that he wasn't here and grew sad at the fact he was missing out. But as soon as she thought that she spotted a tall, long figure going out of one the open ballroom windows. She knew who it was and decided to go after him.

"Rarity, I'll be right back, I have to do something quick." she flapped her wings up and flew out the window. She looked around until she spotted him sitting on the castle roof and carefully went to him.

Discord was staring up at the night sky, not seeing a certain pegasus approaching him.

"Thank you…" she softly uttered.

He turned in surprise to see her and questioned in confusion, "F-for what?"

"For doing this… for giving Pinkie and Cheese a party to throw…"

He shook his head, "You have only yourself to thank, Fluttershy… You were the reason I allowed the party to happen."

"Maybe… but you didn't have to do it…"

"But I wanted to…" he faced her with big sad eyes, "If only to please you…"

She felt her heart thumping at a rapid pace.

He admitted, "It's you I have more concern about then anything else…"

She covered her mouth.

"I'm afraid of failing your wishes to gain everyone's respect… It was easy to give Pinkie and Cheese what they want but everyone else… if I try to befriend them and give them something they want, they'll just think I was up to something and they would never believe me to be sincere…"

Fluttershy nodded, "That is a problem…" she looked straight at him, "But perhaps if you befriend one servant that has a great impact on ponies, then the other servants will take their word and they'll have to believe you're being sincere with them."

He pondered on this and said, "Yes… what you say makes sense… But the question is, who should this servant be?"

Fluttershy thought deeply on it until her eyes widen and told him, "Applejack."

He gasped, "What?!"

"Listen, from what I know, a lot of the servants rely on her and her advice and given the recent events of what's happen to her and Spike, she deserves a bit of kindness from you…"

"Like what? Just let her go?" he turned away from her, "I can't do that, Fluttershy…"

She scowled and firmly inquired, "Why? Why do you have to keep her here? Just what kind of deal did you make with her parents?"

He turned back to her with a somber expression, "Are you sure you want to hear the whole story?"

"Yes! Please, Discord, tell me everything…"

"Very well. But I must warn you some of it is not pretty… Especially the parts where I'm concerned."

"I want to hear it, no matter what."

He made a sad smile, "That's one of things I like about you, Fluttershy, once you've set your mind to something, you don't give up so easily…" he sighed, "Just… brace yourself…"

"Okay…"

He sighed again and told her the story.


	20. Chapter 20

Fluttershy was utterly stunned when Discord finished the story, and he asked her sadly, "Now do you understand why I can't let her leave?"

She softly replied, "Yes… but that doesn't mean you should keep her here forever, her and her siblings as well as her unborn child…"

"I just can't let them go, Fluttershy, and even if I do… I'm not sure if I could handle it…" he closed his eyes solemnly.

She placed a comforting hoof on his paw and went closer to him, "Letting go is never easy… I had to let go of my family when I was kept here…"

His eyes widen realizing the truth behind that statement.

"You can do the same… I know you can…"

Discord said nothing and decided to change the topic by looking at her with a smirk, "So… you're a singer?"

She blushed and started fiddling with her hair, "You… you heard?"

"How can I not?! Your voice is so beautiful and haunting!"

"T-thank you… but it's nothing really…"

"Nothing?! _Nothing?!_ I beg to differ; it most certainly is not nothing!"

"You're too kind…"

"Only to you, my darling…" he winced, "That is, is it alright to call you that?"

She shook her head, "I don't mind. I like it when you say sweet things to me…"That made him smile until she pointed out, "But you still have a long way to go before I can love you and accept being your queen."

He made a sad smile, "I'll wait as long as I have to my darling."

"If you like, I can talk to Applejack first that way it would be easier for you to talk to her and tell her what you know."

Discord slightly chuckled, "You can try, Fluttershy, but keep in mind that my servant can be very stubborn when she wants to be."

Fluttershy merely stated, "I don't care. This has to be done."

"My goodness, you certainly have gotten braver since our first meeting…" he quickly added, "Not that I don't like it! In fact, it's a very good thing for you."

She blushed, "Thank you, but I'm still not very good at facing my fears, when I got off the stage today I told the girls I wouldn't go back up there again."

"Well you just need more practice! Tell you what, let's spice up our agreement shall we?"

She eyed him suspiciously.

He held up his paw and claw in defense, "Don't worry, you'll like this. How about for every night that you perform with the Pony Tones, I will permit one servant a day off. How's that?"

Her eyes widen at this, "You-you would really do that?"

"That all depends on you. If you can perform I can let my servants have day offs."

She smiled brightly at this and hugged him much to his surprise. Once she let go a tint of pink appeared on her face and said, "I-I should go back inside now… Rarity will be wondering where I am…" she turned to go but stopped herself and inquired to him, "Would you like to join us?"

For a moment there he seemed to consider it but then he shook his head, "I shouldn't, it'll just kill the mood and it'll become super awkward."

"Oh…" she voiced in disappointment, "I suppose you're right…" then she made a determined look and asked, "Well then, can I at least ask you for one dance?"

For the third or fourth time that night-Discord wasn't sure since he lost count-Fluttershy surprised him and he beamed at her invitation before he bowed deeply and held out his paw, "I would be honored."

With a bright smile of her own she took his paw and bowed her head. She then flapped up and slowly they got into a waltz position. Then together they twirled around midair with the moonlight beaming on them. In that moment alone, they were lost into each other's eyes and forgot every bad thing that has ever happen to them.

It was something that neither of them wanted to end.

But alas it had to end as they moved back to the roof and Fluttershy had to go. The draconequus and the pegasus were sad to part from each other that when they weren't in each other's sights a resolve came over them that they were willing to make sure that they could be together no matter what.

* * *

"NO! Absolutely not!"

"But Applejack…" Fluttershy tried to say when she and the kitchen maid were in the kitchens that night after the party died down.

"Did ya not hear me?! I said 'no'! I won't talk to that varmint!"

Fluttershy tried to reason, "I know you had to suffer greatly especially now with your newborn coming and he's forcing you to stay because of that… but… if you just listen to what he has to say, I think you'll find that he's more then what he seems to be…" her eyes went soft when she said that.

Applejack gapped at this and said in disbelief, "Sugar cube… do ya hear yerself? You sound like… like you actually care for him…"

Fluttershy frowned, "And if I do?"

AJ's mouth widen and she shouted out, "But ya can't! He's nothin' but a heartless monster!"

Fluttershy gasped and retorted, "He isn't!"

"And how would ya know that? You haven't been here that long! I on the other hoof have been here since the day I was _born_!" she snorted in irritation.

The pegasus went quiet and her eyes casted down then she softly uttered out, "I can't force you to talk to him… but listening to his side of the story would help in more ways than one. He wants to change, Applejack but he needs someone who will give him a chance…" on that note she left.

Silence filled the room and Applejack pondered over Fluttershy's words while muttering out, "She's wrong… She has to be… That monster had to have tricked her…"

A voice suddenly said, "I knew you wouldn't give in so easily, I tried to warn her."

Applejack looked around the room and saw no one, with a scowl on her face, she demanded, "Show yerself, you coward!"

Discord popped up and faced the expecting mare with crossed arms, "I've banish ponies for less you know."

She bitterly replied, "If I wasn't so concern for mah child's safety, I would gladly take banishment over imprisonment any day."

"And yet, imprisonment is what keeps you safe." He countered.

"Safe?! _Safe?!_ That's a poor excuse if I ever heard one! Admit it! The only reason my brother, sister, and I are still here because it's because yer punishing my parents for what they've done!" she panted heavily from her rant.

Discord frowned deeply and clutched his fists. He turned around, closing his eyes somberly. He slowly started, "At first… it was a punishment… but afterwards… I realized how much I needed to protect their children… As they were the only reminder I had of the two greatest servants a king could ever have…"

Applejack's face slowly went soft and her eyes widen at hearing those words.

Discord faced her again with sad eyes, "But more importantly… they were the only friends I had ever made during my darkest hour…"

She covered her mouth, she tried to find any hint of lying in his words but for the life of her, she couldn't. Just seeing the sad look in his eye told her he was telling the truth much to her surprise.

"Go wake your siblings, it's time I show you everything about your parents."

Applejack didn't hesitate and ran out of the room. In moments, she came back with Big Mac and Apple Bloom. The siblings were distrustful toward the king but seeing the expression on his face made them gape and he told them.

"You obviously know how your parents came here but what you don't know is that the castle was much worse before they arrived…" he lifted his fingers and snapped them.

The Apple siblings and Discord soon found themselves in the throne room but they were transparent and the room was dark and creepy looking with plunder vines decorating the walls.

Applejack asked, "Where in the hay are we?"

Discord replied, "In the past."

And sure enough, a unicorn king that was of course Discord entered the room and sat on his throne with a dark expression on his face. Shortly afterwards, the throne room doors opened with a guard walking in who looked like an older Flash Sentry with build. The Apple siblings figured that was Flash Sentry's father.

The guard bowed before the king, "Your Majesty, a young couple wishes to meet with you."

He sighed in annoyance, "Bring them in."

The guard nodded and in minutes he brought in the couple.

The Apple siblings could feel their tears welling up at seeing their parents. Apple Bloom went up to them and tried to touch them but her hoof went through them painfully reminding her that they were just shadows of the past. She went back to her brother and sister and Big Mac wrapped a comforting hoof around her as they watched the scene play out.

Bright Mac approached the king, "Your Highness, my wife and I thought it over and we decided to agree to your deal."

"Fine," he magically summon a contract and held it up to them, "as per agreement, the feud between the Apples and the Pears shall end once you've accepted to be my servants for a lifetime."

The couple exchanged somber expressions with Buttercup saying, "Anything to bring our families together and to end the hatred…"

Bright Mac sadly nodded and both of them signed their names.

The king took back the contract and stated, "And as proof I've kept my end of the bargain…" he lit his horn and a moving picture came up with a middle-aged Granny Smith and Grand Pear being in the amidst of an argument no doubt about their kids running away to be together until suddenly sparkles surrounded their heads and they looked like they were in a haze. They looked at each other in confusion before starting to chat away happily like two old friends.

The king explained, "I erased all memory of them feuding and instead they think they're friendly neighbors to each other."

Buttercup and Bright Mac exchanged a look, unsure if this was a good thing or not. But the deed was done and now it was time to keep their end of the deal as they bowed before the king.

Applejack questioned to Discord, "You put a spell on our grandparents to get along?"

Discord shrugged, "It was the only solution I had then."

She just rolled her eyes.

Discord then snapped his fingers and they found themselves in a fast moving montage of their parents serving in the castle. Bright Mac was the head groundskeeper naturally as that was the job Big Mac inherited from while Buttercup was a kitchen maid as what Applejack was now.

Discord narrated, "As hard-working ponies all their lives, your parents naturally did their jobs so well that it actually impressed me. I had your mother serve me my meals personally and she genuinely cared if I actually enjoyed them. As for your father, his honesty won me over and so I made him a trusted advisor."

The siblings gapped at this information.

Then he lowered his head sadly, "But as the years passed I witnessed firsthand of how they gained a family and jealousy started to rear its ugly head. I was upset at how much attention they were putting toward their children and how much love they always had for each other that when you were born, Apple Bloom, I decided enough was enough and I banned love all together from the castle."

He snapped his fingers and the montage stopped at the throne room again only it was more like it was present time without the creepy décor. They were still in the past as Bright Mac and Buttercup faced the king with sad expressions.

Bright Mac started, "Banning love is not the answer, Your Highness…"

The king gruffly replied, "I should have done it years ago, if you ask me. Love is worthless to have!"

Buttercup countered, "But that's not true! Love is the most important thing in the world!"

Her husband added, "And we should know, Buttercup and I gave up everything just so we could be together!"

Applejack saw Discord shamefully turning his head away and cringed as he heard his past self said.

"And you would still be running were not for me! I made sure that your families stopped fighting so that you could be together without regret! Or have you been so busy with your children lately that you forgot this!"

Buttercup angrily stated, "Our children have nothing to do with this! We made the deal with you and we will uphold it!"

Bright Mac mentioned, "That's right, and you will not keep them here as you have kept others here since their childhood."

The king was taken aback by their words then he scowled, "You forget your place, you two…You are forever indebted to me and so are your children. You and your precious family will never be free for as long as you live. Now go."

Bright Mac and Buttercup made small gasps and quickly they ran out of the room.

Discord snapped his fingers and they found themselves back in the present where they all started down the trip to memory lane. The draconequus moved away his old friends' children and looked out the moonlit window while the siblings stay in the shadows and watched him.

He solemnly said, "It was all my fault… I provoked them to leave… If I hadn't let my jealousy get in the way… they would still be here…"

The three ponies exchanged glum looks and for the first time ever they felt sorry for the enchanted king. They lost their parents but he lost the only friends he ever had…

He continued, "Eventually I found out what happen to them, turn out they wandered into an Ursa Major's cave by accident, the mother thought they were threatening her child… Needless to say, they were badly injured and they tried to get back to the castle on their own until the guards found them… And well, you know the rest…" he turned to face them, "I was so upset upon their deaths… the only thing that kept me going was that I had their children as a reminder of them…" he slightly chuckled, "All three of you have shown traits of them that I knew I had to make sure you didn't fall under the same fate as your parents did. Or any servant for that matter. I keep all of you here under lock and key so you'll be safe."

Apple Bloom spoke, "Well sure, but… is bein' safe really worth bein' trapped here?" she looked at him with big eyes.

Discord sighed, "I just can't let history repeat itself…" then he popped away leaving the siblings to dwell on all that's happen.


	21. Chapter 21

"You have got to be kidding me…" Rainbow said while facing Applejack and Fluttershy in one of the castle hallways as she and Rarity were working on the tapestries.

"I know it's strange for me to say this, but… you can trust him." Applejack stated.

Rarity accusingly pointed, "Obviously he's placed some kind of spell on you because we know you would never say those things about him!"

Applejack frowned, "Would I be dumb enough to let him do such a thing to me? _I've lived here all my life!_ I know how his tricks work and this wasn't one of them!"

Fluttershy mentioned, "He also added on to my deal with him that for every night I sing with the Pony Tones, a servant gets a day off."

Both Dash and Rarity gawked at that with the former exclaiming, "No way!"

Applejack stated, "Alright then, just wait until tonight when Fluttershy finishes singing and the king chooses a servant for that day off."

Rarity declared, "And so we shall! I will see it to believe it before I ever trust his highness."

Rainbow agreed, "You said it!"

The unicorn told Fluttershy, "Well if you're going to sing with us from now, do you know anymore songs that we can do?"

The rosy-haired pegasus blushed, "I might have a few more…"

The two went off to discuss song selections leaving Rainbow and Applejack to themselves.

Applejack started, "So… anything you want to talk about?"

Dash sighed, "I know what you're thinking, yes, I have come to terms with my pregnancy. Soarin was really happy but I am a bit upset that you and Spike told him ahead of time."

"Hey, we had to prepare him in case you refused to acknowledge your condition."

"And what about your condition? The least you could have done was tell the rest of your friends, then we could have avoided the king from finding out in the first place."

"Maybe you're right. But at the time I was thinking about all of you's safety."

"Ugh, you were always so stubborn…"

"Look, I am sorry for keeping this a secret for so long and it was a big mistake for not saying anything, but now you can use this as a chance to correct my mistake and tell our friends and in turn they will keep it from the king, to keep your child from the same fate as mine."

"Wow, for all your talk about the king being more than we thought, he still wouldn't let you go to raise your kid from here."

The kitchen maid sighed deeply, "It's complicated. Yes, I wish he would let me and my family go but I know his reasons now and it's more than enough for me."

Dash huffed, "If you say so."

* * *

Fluttershy and Rarity had finished going over the new song they would sing tonight and the maid left the room to share it with the other Pony Tones.

Fluttershy went about her business in her room before sitting on her bed and thought deeply of all that she and Discord had done this past month and prayed that he would keep his promise of giving a servant a day off every time she sang.

Suddenly a note popped up and it floated to her face so she could read it, "His Majesty, King Discord the Magnificent, Stupendous, Impressive, Outstanding, Superb, Amazing, and Great and Powerful has requested that Miss Fluttershy, the most beautiful and kindest of ponies to have dinner with him tonight. You may give your answer by writing on the back of this note."

Fluttershy found a quill and turned the paper over to write.

 _Miss Fluttershy would be happy to have dinner with his majesty. But Miss Fluttershy also requests that she spends time with the king before dinner._

Once she stopped writing, the letter disappeared and soon a new one took it's place.

 _Meet me on the third floor._ It said.

Fluttershy jumped off her bed and ran out the door, she found the stairs that would take her upstairs and soon she spotted him waiting by a colored door that was bright white.

King Discord smiled when seeing her.

She smiled back and inquired, "Is that one of the rooms that you don't let the servants see?"

"That's right. But as you are not a servant, I can show you." he used his horn's aura to turn the door knob and it opened.

Fluttershy suddenly felt a coldness coming out and was confused before she got closer and realized it was snowing inside a completely white room! She gawked at the sight.

He chuckled at her expression and said, "This is one of my favorite rooms with the weather being inside the castle." he pointed, "See? It even has its own frozen pond to skate on." he confessed, "You know, I was surprised by your reply, I thought you wouldn't accept my invitation let alone want to spend time with me."

She said, "You have made a great step last night by telling Applejack what you felt with her parents and now she's trying to convince everyone else that you are good. Hopefully by getting more approval, everyone won't tell me to stop being with you. Last night, was one of the best nights of my entire life because you made it that way. I want to get closer to you, Discord."

The cursed king was stunned by her declaration, it wasn't love she was admitting to him but it was close, _so_ , _so close._

He said with a smile, "I'm happy you feel that way, my darling." then asked, "Tell me, have you ever been ice-skating before?"

Fluttershy blushed, "I… I'm afraid I haven't…"

"Would you like me to teach you?"

"Oh! Yes! I would like that very much!"

"Excellent!" then he used his magic to have them wear scarves and hats then gestured toward the room while bowing, "Ladies first."

She giggled as she went inside feeling the snow crunch between her hooves. Discord shortly joined her after closing the door behind him and they made their way to the icy pond. Then he used his magic to conjure up ice skates for them to wear.

He told her, "I'll go first then I can help you get onto the ice."

"Okay."

He went closer to the ice and began to skate on it like a professional and did a couple of twirls in the air.

Fluttershy shook her head in amusement knowing he just wanted to show off.

Discord skated back to her and held out his hoof to her. She took it as he slowly moved her to the ice. Fluttershy wobbled a little and clung onto him.

"Just relax, you're doing great." he assured her.

"Don't let go!" she eeped.

He whispered tenderly in her ear, "Never…"

She blushed while looking at his smiling face. Slowly but surely they skated around the pond. Neither knew how long they had been on the ice but they didn't care, this moment was too special for them to want it to end. Suddenly Fluttershy felt she was losing her footing but Discord caught that and quickly held her side up by standing on his back hooves. Fluttershy ended up wrapping her front hooves around his neck and the two started spinning in a circle like they were dancing.

"Discord…" she uttered out.

"Yes, my darling?" he inquired with half-lidded eyes.

She asked, "Why you do keep the rooms to yourself? Why not share them with the others?"

He sighed, "When I was first cursed, I made the rooms so I could keep a part of my chaos close by to remind myself of who I was. I don't like the idea of my servants coming in and ruin that."

"But… you were willing to share this with me…"

"You're different, Fluttershy. Since we first met, I was entranced by your beauty and loving nature but the more I got to know you and discovered your attraction to my true self, I find I can't keep away from you and I want to show you everything in my world."

Her eyes went soft, "Oh Discord… I feel the same… I want to tell you everything about me… I cannot lie, but when you first came to me as your real self, I felt a pull that wouldn't go away."

His eyes slightly widen and questioned, "Is that why you were asking to court me after we would finish turning the straw into gold?"

"Yes! And I was scared that I frighten you away that you wouldn't want to come back…to me…"

He smirked while using his hoof to touch her cheek, "Darling… you could never scare me away…" he twirled her around and added, "I shall always come back to you…"

She gasped happily at his words and held him tighter, embracing him.

He welcomed the warmth radiating from her as they kept spinning around.

* * *

Rarity had finished talking to her fellow Pony Tones and was heading back to Rainbow Dash to finish the tapestries. But who should she see rummage around in the hallway, but…

"Capper?" she voiced out.

The tall cat quickly ceased with his search and faced the unicorn with an uneasy look, "Rarity!"

"Did you lose something?"

"Uh… I was just… admiring the architecture! Yeah, I couldn't help but notice the style resembles the late neoclassic baroque period."

Her heart pounded wildly from those words, "You know of the neoclassic baroque period?"

Capper was surprised by this and said, "Well, I dabble. I like learning about different art styles of different times." while part of that was true, the other part was that he had to study this due to him trying to impersonate a count.

She exclaimed, "So do I!"

"Really?"

"Oh yes, once I learned about neoclassicism and rococo designs while working here, I became fascinated with the subject so much that I had to know about other art styles that have been done. For who knows maybe I can use them for fashion once I get out of here."

Capper smirked at that, "That's very clever."

"I can show you more of the architecture if you like. I know where some of the best designs are."

Capper was about to politely refuse when he ended up staring into her hopeful gorgeous sapphire eyes and gave in.

"I would be honored." he bowed.

She nearly let out a squeal before clearing her throat and led him away.

* * *

Spike was going about his duties when he spotted Twilight in the throne room making another list for the king. She saw him and the two briefly glanced at each other. Slowly he went to her and rubbed his neck, going, "Hey…"

She slightly smiled, "Hey…"

He started, "We haven't talked since well… you know."

She nodded.

"I just want to say how sorry I am and Applejack told me about what the king showed her. If you're still trying to get Fluttershy and the king together, I want you to know you have our full support in the matter."

Twilight's smile widen before she extended her arms out and the dragon gladly embraced her.

A country voice spoke out, "Glad to see you two worked things out."

They turned to see Applejack and Rainbow Dash enter the room.

Twilight asked, "How is everything with the baby?"

Applejack replied, "Just fine, but you should also ask Dash that same question."

The unicorn gawked and turned to the flushed pegasus, "Are… are you…?"

Rainbow nodded.

A loud pitch voice shouted out, "Oh my gosh, Dashie! You're going to have a baby too?!"

They saw Pinkie had showed up out of nowhere.

Applejack inquired, "Pinkie, how long have you been here?"

"Just long enough to see Spike and Twilight reconciling and hearing the good news!" she squealed.

Rainbow pointed, "Well keep in mind it has to stay a secret, got it?"

Twilight asked, "Does Soarin know?"

"He does, no thanks to those two." she gestured to the couple.

Applejack explained, "Dash's a bit miff that we had to spoil the news ahead of time."

Spike said, "Well we had to say something, we knew she was pregnant even if she didn't want to admit it."

"We couldn't keep my pregnancy hidden so it's important we help Dash hide hers."

Twilight stated, "Well I'm glad you came forward with this." then she sighed, "I suppose it was too much to expect a married couple to not experience the joys of wedded bliss."

Rainbow motioned, "Hey! Soar and I were being very careful! This all happen because we got drunk one night!"

Spike mentioned, "AJ and I thought it wouldn't matter because we were different species."

His wife added, "It's true. We thought it was safe enough to try."

"And boy did it ever backfire on us." then his eyes went soft as he looked at his wife, "But… I'm glad it happened."

She lovingly smiled up at him, "So do I…"

Twilight beamed at them and slowly said, "Well okay, I guess I can see how it could have been an accident if anything, I thought for sure this would have happened to Pinkie and Cheese first."

Pinkie screeched, "WHAT?! Are you saying Cheesy and I are just too carefree that we would end up having a baby for the heck of it?!"

They gave her exasperated looks and deadpanned together, "Yes."

The pink mare sighed, "Okay, maybe you have a point. Cheesy and I do want a baby but we worry like everyone else, don't you think we would wait until after our contracts are up so we have a family?"

Their eyes widen in surprise with Twilight commenting, "Wow, Pinkie, that's amazingly smart of you considering you and Cheese do have the shortest of contracts compared to everyone else."

"Exactly!" she grinned.

Rainbow declared, "Oh sure, it's easy for her to wait, but Soarin is stuck here and there wouldn't be any chance for us to have kids. Sure we figured it was for the best but now… we really like the idea of our own baby coming into the world…" she touched her abdomen.

Applejack nodded, "It's an amazing feelin' isn't it?"

Dash smiled warmly, "Yeah…"

Pinkie questioned, "Are you going to tell Fluttershy?"

The cyan mare's eyes widen and stammered, "I… I don't know… I want to tell her because she's my best friend but if she's becoming more involved with the king, I don't think it would be a good idea."

They exchanged unsure looks. Rainbow's reasoning was valid so it was hard to say what the right answer was to give.

Twilight was feeling sorry for her friend, in her quest to turn the king over she didn't realize this could hurt an old friendship between two childhood pals. With Rainbow Dash being pregnant and Fluttershy getting closer to the king having witness the reply that he got from Fluttershy in his note this could indeed ruin their relationship forever.

 _I have to make this right for them… but how…?_

Hopefully time will give her what she needed.

* * *

 ** _AN: The ice-skating portion is a shout out to the skating scenes in 'Keep Calm and Flutter On' and 'Bride of Discord' as well as 'Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas' but the overall inspiration came from the 1998 TV movie,_** **Beauty.** ** _It's a very realistic modern retelling of Beauty and the Beast. And they had an ice-skating scene that was so lovely that I had to put it in here._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**AN: Song featured: Once Upon a Dream from Disney's Sleeping Beauty.**_

* * *

Fluttershy and Discord were walking back to her room while laughing all the way. Discord kept telling her some funny jokes making her comment.

"Oh, Discord I've never known any pony as funny as you are! I especially love that story about the time you tried to train your right paw," she giggled, "to fetch your left leg!" giggling again.

He laughed with her and said, "Yes, I do so have a funny way of doing things."

They sighed in content as they reached the room with him inquiring, "And I will see you for dinner tonight?" making sure she hadn't changed her mind.

She nodded, "Yes."

He mentally sighed in relief then took her hoof to kiss it. A smile spread across on her lips from the feeling.

"Until then mi amor…"

"What does that mean?"

He smirked, "All in due time, my darling." he conjured up a rose and presented it to her. He made a bow then went.

Fluttershy sighed lovingly while holding the rose close to her face and went into her room.

* * *

Rainbow paced the kitchen floor with her friends watching. She had already finished telling the news of her pregnancy to Rarity who was overjoyed for her before the pegasus made a point of whether or not she should tell Fluttershy.

"She's like the oldest friend I ever had since we grew up together. We had always shared everything together but now… here I am pregnant and she's dating the jerk that kept me from becoming a knight. How can I tell her this without her revealing anything to him?"

Rarity started, "I'm sure Fluttershy would keep the secret from him."

Twilight pointed, "Even so, Rarity, with Fluttershy possibly becoming his queen she would have to hide this during her marriage to him and if he found out later it would not bode well for either friend in this case. Discord feels he can trust Fluttershy and it's one of those reasons why he feels so compelled to change for her sake. Granted she has kept that a majority of his servants are secretly married save for Applejack and Spike since he found that out by himself but this is a bit more personal.

"Fluttershy will want to ensure her friend's happiness by making sure her baby can be free from the castle when Rainbow's contract is up."

"Only Soarin and I had a talk and we both agreed that we would make sure our baby will be free once he or she will be of age. Once that happens, I'm going to stay with Soarin. Sure I'll die in this miserable castle but at least I'll be with my husband and that'll be worth it."

Applejack smirked, "Ever the loyal spouse, right?"

"You got that right!" the cyan pegasus exclaimed proudly, "Like I would ever leave Soar high and dry."

Rarity mentioned, "Still it won't be easy, hiding a child within the castle."

Applejack nodded, "The the more reason why I told Spike to take our baby the moment it was born away from here."

The girls gaped at this information and stared at her in bewilderment.

AJ stated, "Hey, I was trying to give my kid their best chance, if it meant me never knowing them then that's the way it goes."

Twilight slightly frowned and said, "Suddenly I'm glad your secret was exposed when it did."

It was Applejack's turn to gawk, "Say what?!"

Rarity spoke up, "Darling, I must agree with Twilight, I can't believe you were willing to sacrifice the satisfaction of raising your child."

"Yeah!" voiced Rainbow, "And not to mention that my kid would have been friendless without another baby around!"

Applejack's eyes widen at that realizing the truth behind that statement. The others realized it too with Twilight saying.

"That is a very good point, Rainbow Dash; we do need to consider the child's need for social interaction. In fact, if you hadn't gotten pregnant yourself we would be facing this same problem with Applejack's baby. Having no playmates your own age could lead to severe loneliness and depression."

The tough mares eyed each other incredulity.

Pinkie gestured, "Guess it's a good thing you two got pregnant when you did!"

"It sure sounds that way." said Applejack.

Rainbow nodded in disbelief before shaking her head and said, "But you know this still doesn't answer my question of whether or not I should tell Fluttershy."

The group exchanged looks of uncertainty not sure how to reply.

* * *

Fluttershy entered the dining room that evening and thanked Spike for escorting her down before turning to the host who was once again the magical draconequus he was. Both exchanged a smile as she took her seat across from him.

He asked as their food was being served, "Will you be singing this evening?"

"I will."

He was surprised by her answer, "So soon?"

"I think sooner is better because so many ponies have been here for such a long time that they deserve that day-off."

"Your kindness never ceases to amaze me, my dear. Then again you do have a heart made of gold after all so it really shouldn't surprise me one bit." he took a sip of his drink.

"You're giving me the motivation I need to get over my stage fright. I wouldn't be singing at all were not for your suggestion."

"Anything to make sure your lovely voice is heard throughout. It's a gift that should be shared with the world."

"Still… to offer a servant to have a day-off… it is rather strange coming from you, Rarity and Rainbow Dash couldn't believe their ears when Applejack and I told them this morning."

He made a slight chuckle, "Well I can't say I blame them. Miss Dash and Miss Rarity have been here for quite a while now and how they came into my servitude wasn't the best time for them."

"Like how you tricked Rainbow Dash from becoming a knight?"

His eyes widen, "You know?"

"I know how important it was to her because she told me so when we were children."

His eyes widen further, "You two knew each other?"

She nodded, "She stood up for me when no one else would… We became close friends because of that."

"I had no idea…"

"Well I don't think I brought it up that much because to do so would've just made things worse."

There was silence between them until Discord slowly said.

"Would… would it please you if I did make her a knight?"

Fluttershy gasped loudly, "You would do that?!"

"If it'll make you happy, I will."

She leapt out of her seat to hug him tightly, "Oh Discord! Thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this'll mean to her!"

"It's settle then, tonight after the performance I shall make Miss Rainbow Dash a full fledge knight and your personal bodyguard, how's that?"

"It's wonderful!" she hugged him again and he returned happily it.

He thought with amusement, _It truly amazes me of how one mare can turn me into such a softie but frankly I don't care, because this… this is all worth it._

* * *

Rarity and Capper were backstage as the unicorn was getting ready to go on stage with her fellow Pony Tones. She told the cat while batting her eyes, "I'm so glad you came."

He chuckled, "Well when you invited me this afternoon, I couldn't say no. Besides it's not every day I get to see such a dazzling beauty performing." making a cheeky grin at her.

She giggled.

"I guess I better go find a seat before it gets too crowded. Or else I won't get to hear your lovely voice." he made a bow before going.

Rarity watched as he went and sighed. The afternoon they had together was the most enjoyable experience she ever had, the more they talked about the art and architecture of the castle the more she had fallen for the count. She knew then that she had to follow her friends' advice and tell Fancy the truth about her feelings. It sadden her that she would have to break his heart but it had to be done. Then suddenly she remembered the contract and groaned.

She muttered to herself, "Oh that's right, I forgot all about that… What will I do?" before she could ponder on it further, the other Pony Tones came to her.

Torch Song inquired, "Are we ready?"

Rarity looked to Fluttershy, "It's up to you darling, are you prepared to sing?"

Fluttershy's nerves were bundling up inside her but she reminded herself why she was doing this and took a deep breath, "Yes."

The Pony Tones then took their places. Rarity signaled the curtain to go up.

Everybody in the ballroom watched as the Pony Tones made their appearance. Discord was once again in the chandelier to avoid mingling with the servants to ease tensions. He beamed when seeing Fluttershy taking center stage and started to sing.

` " _I know you… I walked with you once upon a dream… I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam… Yet I know it's true… That visions are seldom all they seem… But if I know you I know what you'll do… You'll love me at once… the way you did once upon a dream… But if I know you I know what you'll do… You'll love me at once…"_

Big Mac took over, " _The way you did once upon a dream… I know you I walked with you once upon a dream… I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam…"_

The Pony Tones all sang together, " _And I know it's true… That visions are seldom all they seem… But if I know you I know what you'll do… You'll love me at once… the way you did once… upon… a dream…"_

After the final cord, cheers sounded off as the Pony Tones took a show bow with Discord and the rest of the Mane Six cheering the most.

Discord was clapping and said loudly, "Bravo! Bravo!" before popping down to the floor causing the servants to stop applauding and stared at their king in bewilderment.

Capper said to himself, "Oof, that's one way to kill the mood."

Discord noticed the change with everyone looking at him in uncertainty of what he was going to do.

He said, "Oh, you can all relax, I am just here to make a couple of announcements, ones that I am sure that will please all of you. For starters, thanks to a recent deal I made with this lovely mare right here." gesturing at Fluttershy which made her to blush, "I have decided to let one servant have a day-off tomorrow."

There was a large gasp around the room. With Applejack smirking at Rainbow gawking and said with her eyes, _Told ya so._

Discord addressed the buttercream mare, "Miss Fluttershy, would you please do the honors of choosing the lucky servant."

Fluttershy was surprised she would get to choose then looked around seeing the hopeful expressions on each pony's face. _Oh my… there's so many how will I ever decide…?_ Then she looked to her fellow Pony Tones and remembered what Applejack told her about Big Mac having a sweetheart outside the palace walls but she was engaged to someone else because she couldn't be with Big Mac. It was so sad that the lovers couldn't be together at least this way… they can have one last moment together before it's too late.

She declared for all to hear, "I choose… Big Mac!"

The red stallion was shocked to say the least as was every other servant before disappointment took over.

Discord was bit taken aback himself but he gave in and said, "Big Mac it is then." and told the stallion, "Congratulations."

Big Mac just smiled.

The king then stated, "Now on to the next announcement. Would Miss Rainbow Dash please step forward?"

The cyan pegasus stiffened when hearing this and looked to her husband and friends with worry on her face. Concern also grew on their faces fearing the king had somehow figured out Dash's pregnancy just like he had with Applejack's. But when Rainbow looked at her oldest friend's expression she saw… joy? This really confused Dash as she hesitantly stepped fore and faced the king.

Discord towered over her without emotion showing on his face. He commanded, "Kneel."

Dash gulped and did as he said.

Soarin was scared of what was about to happen and was getting ready to jump in should anything go wrong with his wife and unborn child.

Discord summoned a sword making the crowd gasp. He lifted it up and then lowered it down to Rainbow.

Soarin was ready to pounce when Discord suddenly proclaimed.

"I dub thee, Lady Rainbow Dash, the first mare knight of my kingdom!"

The room was utterly speechless when hearing this. Rainbow especially was shocked beyond belief when she looked up to see Discord making a small smirk and then looked at Fluttershy again to see her beaming with happiness.

"Arise, my loyal knight." Discord told her.

Rainbow did so making everyone around her cheering on.

Dash couldn't believe what just happened, she became a knight! An actual knight! It was a dream come true making her almost spill tears. She saw her friends and husband who were equally happy for her.

Discord addressed the room, "And there you have it! See, I knew you would all like this, now if you'll excuse me I'll retire for the evening. Good night." and with a poof he disappeared.

Shortly after he had gone excitement ran through every pony wondering what has made their once cruel king be so generous all of a sudden. Fluttershy of course knew the answer and it just made her feel closer to Discord then ever before.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning Applejack was packing food for her brother as he was getting ready to go for his day-off.

His sister commented, "It's no secret what you're going to do today."

Spike was by the doorway and smirked, "Yup, he's going to see his fair Sugar Belle, aren't ya?"

The stallion stated, "Eeyup."

"Just make it count, big brother," she said as she put the saddle bags on his back, "you know this maybe the only chance you'll get to be with her before well…"

Mac simply nodded before hanging his head.

Spike went to him and patted his back, giving him some comfort that would hopefully ease the pain.

Meanwhile, Discord and Fluttershy met up in the hallway that wasn't far from Big Mac's room with her inquiring, "What are we going to do today?"

"Ohhh, I was thinking of going out and take a stroll around the village square, wouldn't you like that?"

She furrowed her brow, "That does sound nice, but I didn't think you like visiting the village that much."

"Point taken since I rather stay close to the only place that allows me to change back every night however I need to take into consideration of how coop up you must be feeling after being here so long."

"That's… surprisingly thoughtful of you… A little too thoughtful of you…"

He gasped, "Fluttershy! Are you implying I'm up to something?! I thought we had an understanding that everything I'm doing now is all for you!"

"I do understand that, Discord. But it does seem rather sudden that you want to visit the village right as I help gave Big Mac a day-off who will be visiting the village to see his special somepony… That I can't help but wonder… are you afraid he'll try to make a run for it?"

Discord was stunned by her deduction and sighed deeply, "There's just no fooling you is there?"

Fluttershy made a small smile, "I grew up with a little brother that tried to charm his way out of things all the time."

He released a chuckle, "That is so true. But you know what that just makes you more extraordinary ever before. The fact you were able to have the patience to deal with him is… is just amazing." giving her half-lidded eyes.

She blushed from his loving stare and said, "How about this, we can go to the village but you must promise me you'll not disturb Big Mac and his date, alright?"

He used his hoof to touch his chest and made a proud stance, "Upon my word of honor as a king."

She sighed, it'll have to do.

* * *

With some convincing on Fluttershy's part, Big Mac strapped himself to an open carriage for the king and Fluttershy to ride in. The deal was they would take separate ways once they reached the village. Twilight, Spike, and the Apple sisters were there to see their send off.

Apple Bloom called out to her brother as they were leaving, "Say hi to Sugar Belle for me!"

Mac called back, "Eeyup!" before going pass those gates for the first time in his life.

Applejack beamed at the sight and told her husband and Twilight, "I am so glad Fluttershy chose him. This may be the only chance of freedom he'll ever get."

Twilight mentioned, "And did you see the way the king was looking at Fluttershy? I've never seen him that happy ever since I've been here!"

Spike said, "Fluttershy really is changing him for the better. Looks like the princesses were right."

His wife added, "Yeah, especially since Dash's knighting was a surprise to all of us it's given the entire castle hope that things will finally turn around."

Twilight said, "Only time will tell."

* * *

The ponies had made it to the village where to Big Mac's delight he spotted a pink unicorn with dark purple hair selling her baked goods from a cart. He looked back to the king who said.

"You may park the carriage here, but remember to be back here at sundown, understand?"

The red earth stallion nodded his head.

Discord and Fluttershy got down giving Big Mac the chance to unstrap from the carriage and quickly went to the unicorn who Fluttershy could see was overjoyed to see him. She could see how animated their conversation was making Fluttershy think that Sugar Belle brings out the talkative side of Big Mac that it was just too sweet.

Discord hadn't been paying attention to the couple instead he had been busy looking around the village trying to decide where he should take Fluttershy. Then he realized that he didn't know much about the village given he's never visited before that it was a bit intimidating. Fluttershy saw his discomfort and told him.

"You don't know where to go do you?"

"Admittedly, I do not. It's interesting really, I have passed this place so many times in my travels but I've never once actually step foot in it."

"Don't worry, I can help you. I grew up here so let me show you everything."

He smiled and asked, "Can you show me where you were born?"

She nodded happily and took him down a road that would lead them to the mill.

In moments they made it and Discord saw just how rundown everything was suddenly he remembered Fluttershy's father asking for more time on his taxes and it made perfect sense now. And it was no wonder now why Fluttershy's brother made such a boastful claim in the first place, he was that desperate to escape such dreary conditions that he was willing to turn his own sister over as a prize. While he was grateful he got to meet Fluttershy at all he was starting to see the way they met was almost sickening.

He thought to himself, _I swear if that stallion ends up becoming my brother-in-law I'll make sure he's taught a lesson he'll never forget._ Looking ahead he saw said stallion and mused, _Speaking of which…_

Zephyr was lounging about in a hammock between two small trees beside the mill making Fluttershy sigh in exasperation.

"Oh Zephyr…"

"I take it he does this often at home?"

"He always takes advantage of mama and papa, in fact I always had to make sure he did his part for the mill so we didn't fall behind on work but ever since I went to the castle he's been doing nothing to help! I know because I check the mirror every single day!"

Guilt filled Discord realizing he left the Shy family at a disadvantage by taking the one pony that helped keep it steady. He asked, "Fluttershy, would it be so terrible of me to get that lazy lump to work again?"

Her eyes brightened at the idea and declared, "Not at all! But please don't do anything dangerous, I don't want him to get hurt even if it seems he deserves it."

"And once again your golden heart wins out." he smiled before directing his attention at the pony in the hammock and used his magic to turn the net upside down causing the lazy stallion to fall out.

Zephyr exclaimed, "Hey! Who's ruining my siesta?!"

"Zephyr Breeze."

The pegasus turned his head to see… "Sis? Sis!" he ran to hug her, "I can't believe it! I thought… but you're here!" he embraced her again.

Discord cleared his throat reminding the stallion of his presence.

Zephyr gasped and bowed, "Your Highness! Forgive me, I didn't see you there!"

Discord formally addressed him, "Mr. Breeze, am I to assume that you were napping instead of working?"

A sweat ran down Zephyr's forehead, "What?! No! I… I was just taking a break!" he wiped his forehead and dramatically moaned, "Working in the mill can be so hard and tiring! You remember, don't you Flutters?"

Discord could see Fluttershy was resisting the urge to roll her eyes. A tiny smirk crept on his face as he said, "Well then you wouldn't mind showing me how the mill works won't you?"

Zephyr let out a strangled laugh, "O-of course not! Anything for his majesty!" he went inside with Fluttershy and Discord following behind as they exchanged sly smiles.

Discord saw the inside of the cottage and thought with a frown, _Such a small place isn't it?_ He saw Fluttershy's expression and she seemed to be reminiscing of all the wonderful times she had growing up here. It just goes to show that even though he tried to spoil her with luxury back at the castle she would always prefer the simpler things in life making her all the sweeter.

She uttered out, "It feels like forever since I've been here…"

Zephyr heard that and commented, "Indeed things just haven't been the same without you, Sis!"

Discord mumbled, "Gee, I wonder why…"

Fluttershy had to stifle her giggles.

A soft voice came, "Zephyr, who are you talking to…?" Mrs. Shy entered from the kitchen and trailed off when she saw… "Fluttershy?"

The mare was on the verge of happy tears, "Mama…"

Mrs. Shy rushed to her daughter in joy and hugged her tightly, "I thought… I thought I would never see you again!"

"Oh Mom…" Fluttershy hugged back with tears running from her eyes.

Discord watched the reunion feeling happy for the girl he cared about but at the same time it made him a little sad thinking of a certain part of his past he wished he could forget.

Zephyr came between them and interrupted their sweet moment, "Mom, we have company, royal company for that matter."

Mrs. Shy saw the unicorn dressed in a rich cape and gasped before bowing low, "Your Majesty… Had I known…"

Discord dismissively waved his hoof, "No need for that. For this is a casual visit. Now where is your husband?"

"He's out back gathering the wheat that will be grinded into flour. If this is about him being behind his taxes, we apologize, it's just hard for my husband to handle the work by himself… He's not as young as he used to be…"

"But your son has been helping has he not?" eying Zephyr across the room who had a guilty look on his face.

"Well…" Mrs. Shy started before Zephyr cut in.

"Of course I've been helping!" he made a nervous laugh, "I help Pops in any way I can!"

Fluttershy innocently inquired, "Can you do so right now? I'm sure Father could use a break himself."

"Oh, you bet I can!" he ran out of the house and in minutes Mr. Shy entered saying.

"How strange, one minute I was getting the wheat and the next thing I know Zephyr shows up to do it for me, how-" he gasped when seeing his daughter, "Fluttershy?"

"Papa…" she smiled before going over to give him a hug.

"How…? How did you escape?"

Fluttershy made a wince before moving aside to show Discord there making Mr. Shy gasp in shock and quickly bowed.

"Forgive me, Your Highness! I did not see you there!"

Discord muttered under his breath, "Story of my life apparently."

Fluttershy gave him a small smile as he addressed the aging stallion, "Please stand."

Mr. Shy did as he was told but still had a frightful look on his face when facing the king.

Discord continued, "I must apologize you to you miller. My behavior toward you when we first met was poor to say the least and on top of that, I imprisoned your daughter without so much as thinking how it would affect her and your family. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I want you to know how much your daughter means to me and I humbly ask for your blessings as I court her."

Fluttershy and her parents were stunned to say the least when hearing Discord's apology. Making her think, _This just maybe the first time he's ever apologized to anyone!_ It just made her so happy!

Mr. Shy and Mrs. Shy were beside themselves before the patriarch replied, "Why yes, of course you may. That is if Fluttershy is alright with it." he turned to his daughter for an answer.

Fluttershy smiled bright as she said, "Nothing would make me happier."

Discord's heart pounded furiously when she said that. Then he cleared his throat, "Well then, I shall leave you three alone so you can catch up," he went toward the door, "I'll just be outside making sure certain things are going as they should." he made a wink to Fluttershy while her parents were confused by the words.

Once he had left, Mr. Shy spoke up, "Fluttershy, I… I don't understand, how… when Zephyr and I were force to leave you, you had to spin straw into gold for him or else we would have been all banished but when nothing happen I only assumed the king changed his mind and just had you as his prisoner as punishment for us lying to him in first place. But now… he seems much kinder than before and here you are happy to be with him. Why is that?"

"Oh Papa, Mama, so much has happen since we've been apart that I don't know where to begin."

Mrs. Shy suggested, "Just start from when you were imprisoned."

Fluttershy nodded and took a deep breath.

Discord watched with a careful eye of Zephyr getting the wheat all the while it was amusing to see the stallion fumbling around in order to work hard as proof he was making the effort.

He debated telling Zephyr that Fluttershy was able to spin the straw into gold after all just to see what his reaction would be but then chances were the stallion would try to use this information to his benefit like he did with his parents so instead he told the pegasus.

"You're quite lucky, you know. To have a sister that is charming and beautiful that she was able to win me over in a second. But you should know I saw past your lies from the moment you spoke about her turning straw into gold."

Zephyr nearly dropped the wheat and questioned, "Then why…?"

"Force her to turn the straw into gold? That was just a lesson to teach you not to boast about things you shouldn't. I never intended for her to turn the straw into gold, I just wanted to get to know her better. But I really must thank you though."

"F-for what?"

"For introducing me to her, I daresay that just might have been the only good thing that you did right for her. So be grateful that things worked out after all in your favor."

Zephyr looked like he was on the verge of being smug and Discord knew he had to deflate that ego before it got too big.

"Keep in mind though that your sister has told me everything about you so I know that you really are a lazy bum and that you haven't done squat to help your family since Fluttershy's been at the castle."

Fear flashed before Zephyr's eyes and this time he did drop the wheat, "How…?"

"I gave your sister a magic mirror so she can see her family whenever she wishes so she always sees you goofing off."

Zephyr gulped and ended up groveling at the king's hooves, "Sire, please, I beg you… I-I-I'll do better!"

The king raised his brow, "Is that fact?"

"Yes! Yes! I'll work hard and help my father around the mill more!"

"Very well. I grant you this second chance."

Zephyr sighed in relief.

"But remember…" The unicorn made a menacing look, "Should I find that you haven't been keeping your promise…"

"You won't! I swear!"

"Alright then, show me how you turn the wheat into flour."

Zeph let out a nervous laugh, "You got it!" as he quickly gathered up the wheat and headed inside where the mill grinder was.

* * *

By late afternoon after a bittersweet hug and farewell that Fluttershy exchanged with her parents, she and Discord started going back to the village as Discord asked.

"So you told your parents everything?"

"I did. They were surprised to learn that you were really a draconequus under a curse but as long as I was happy that's all they cared about. I noticed that Zephyr was working harder than he's ever had in his life the entire time we were there, what did you do to him?"

"I told him that I knew the truth about him and that you have a magic mirror so that we can keep a close eye on him so if he slips up just once… well you get the idea."

She smiled at that before saying, "I told my parents not to tell Zephyr or anyone else about your curse."

"That's good."

They kept on walking down the road with Fluttershy taking in the scenery and hearing the birds singing much to her delight making him say, "I wasn't lying before about you seemingly coop up in the castle. I've seen you in the gardens feeding the animals, you just look so at ease whenever you do that."

She blushed and stammered, "I… I didn't think you noticed…"

"How can I not? You're so different from other girls I have met over the years."

She stopped in her tracks, "Wait… there's been… other girls?"

Discord was confused until he realized what she was asking with wide eyes before smirking while teasingly asking, "Do I detect a hint of… jealously?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

She blushed and moved at a fast pace to avoid his gaze, "No! I just thought… Oh, never mind!"

Discord kept at her pace and questioned, "Fluttershy, are you afraid there was someone before you?"

"Well… um… maybe a little?"

He quickly grabbed her hoof to have her face him as he seriously said, "My darling, I can assure you that there never was…"

Her own eyes widen with her softly inquiring, "Really?"

He nodded, "No one has ever caught my eye the way you did. I was just a cranky old king that was bitter from the fact everyone else got to be happy instead of me. But… you have changed that…" he gave off big eyes.

She smiled back at him then they continued walking while giving each other loving stares.

Once they were back in the village, Fluttershy took them to a nearby tea shop and explained, "This was one of my favorite places to visit in the village. Jasmine Leaf, the owner has shown kindness to me by letting me sample different teas like rose hip green tea."

Discord lit up in intrigue, "Oh, interesting, does it decorate your hips in roses or turn you green?"

She giggled, "I never thought of that before! No, it's doesn't to do anything like that but I would love to see that happen! I would also love it if Ginseng tea could actually sing!"

His eyes brighten at the prospect and commented, "How clever of you to think so!"

"It's just so funny thinking of different teas that can do something to you. Like if lemon tea turns you into an actual lemon! Or if peppermint makes you look like a candy cane! Or green tea that makes you green with envy!"

He joyfully laughed at her ideas making him exclaim, "I love it! Such creativity is too good to be true! I must admit, Fluttershy I always took you as well liking normal boring things…"

"Well yes, I do like things that are normal but I also like new ideas. Upon meeting you, you have opened me up to so many more possibilities and impossibilities! Like say that chaise lounge that's in the drawing room back at the castle I would love it if it could come to life and chase me around the castle like a puppy would!" she tittered.

He smirked, "I'll have to remember that when we get back."

They entered the tea shop where Jasmine Leaf greeted them, "Fluttershy! I haven't seen you in awhile!"

"Hello, Jasmine, and sorry for not visiting but I've been… occupied…" she looked at Discord.

He said, "Meaning she's been with me."

Jasmine Leaf gasped, "Oh my! My congratulations to you two! Can I offer you some special tea you need for a date?"

Discord waved his hoof, "No, no, nothing like that. However I would like to buy every type tea you have here in the shop."

Jasmine's eyes widen in surprise, "Every… type of tea…?" looking around the large store full of tea on every shelf.

Fluttershy was surprised herself until Discord whispered, "How else are we suppose to get creative without every single tea there is?"

She got his meaning and beamed.

As they were leaving, Discord said over his shoulder, "Just send the tea over to the castle and bill it to me, the king." he saw the look on the shopkeeper's face going from confusion to shock in a second much to his amusement.

Fluttershy sighed, "You just love to have the last laugh, don't you?"

He grinned mischievously, "Is there any other way?"

She looked up in the sky to see Celestia's sun had almost reached sundown, "Oh dear, we better go and meet Big Mac."

"Time certainly flies when you're having fun. But it's just as well, I need to be at the castle to transform back."

Fluttershy gave him a reassuring nuzzle making his insides melt.

They searched around the entire village before they found the large stallion sitting at a table outside a café with his mare as they exchanged big puppy eyes at each other. Discord was going to go up to them when Fluttershy held him back while pleading with her eyes to give Big Mac another moment.

"What's the big deal? He can always see her like he always does by the palace gates."

"It's not that simple. She's engaged to be married to another stallion."

Discord raised a brow at that, "She's cheating on her fiancée? And you approve of this by letting Big Mac see her?"

"Big Mac and Sugar Belle were already in love before she got engaged. He knew he couldn't let her be trapped within the castle like himself so he insisted that she get engaged to a former lover of hers. Sugar Belle did so with a heavy heart."

"You know this how?"

"Applejack and Spike told me."

"Ah."

"The point is, this maybe the first and only time for them to ever be together without restrictions getting in the way."

Discord looked at the couple and saw genuine love between them. Flashbacks ran through his head and he could see Bright Mac and Buttercup exchanging those same loving looks between them. Now that he was getting a better look at Big Mac and Sugar Belle together they do resemble his old friends greatly. With this revelation he made small gasp.

 _Oh Fates, why must you be so cruel to me…_

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

He stared straight at her for the longest time before he made for the couple. Fluttershy worried on what he was going to do and quickly tailed after him.

Big Mac saw the king coming and pointed it out to Sugar Belle as she said in disappointment, "Oh… I guess it's time for you to go…"

Mac hung his head sadly, "Eeyup…"

Sugar took his hoof, "I won't forget this day as long as I live… For one day, I got to be with the stallion I truly loved."

Mac smiled softly at her words and leaned forward so they could kiss but were interrupted when the king said, "Big Mac."

The couple turned to face the king.

Sugar Belle started to beg, "Please, sire, I know he has to go, but allow us this one last kiss."

Mac pleaded with his eyes and said, "Please…"

The king had a stone face on before stating, "You can have all the kisses you want as long as you break off your engagement so Big Mac can come visit you whenever he likes."

The couple gawked as well as Fluttershy from behind him.

Discord went to the stallion and placed a hoof on his shoulder, "Big Mac, you remind so much of your parents but just now I saw how much you resembled them with the one you loved. I would never forgive myself if I let their son be unhappy for the rest of his life…" he looked back to Fluttershy who was on the verge of happy tears then faced the stallion again and uttered softly, "Cherish your love just as I will mine…"

He moved back with Mac gapping.

"Meet us at the carriage in five minutes." he took his leave while taking Fluttershy's hoof to come with him.

The mare exchanged a look with the couple before going.

Big Mac and Sugar Belle faced each other again mulling over what the king said before smiling happily and shared a heartfelt kiss.

* * *

Big Mac was in a daze as he pulled the carriage with Fluttershy and Discord sitting inside. She faced the cursed unicorn and told him with a smile, "I'm so proud of you."

Discord sighed, "It was not an easy thing to do…"

"I know…" she nuzzled closer to him putting her head on his shoulder.

Feeling excited by the gesture he put his hoof around her shoulders and put his head on top of hers, smelling that sweet fragrance from her mane.

Fluttershy enjoyed the closeness between them and they stayed like that for the entire ride back.

As they were getting closer to the gates of the castle another carriage was heading their way in the opposite direction. Discord knew that was Fancy Pants' carriage with it stopping just in front of the gates. Big Mac stopped the carriage he was pulling and Fancy got out of his carriage making Discord do the same. With the nobles facing each other, the king said.

"Fancy, I see that you have returned home."

The marquis responded, "That I have, sire. And I'm surprised to see you out here."

"I was on an outing with Miss Fluttershy."

"Really?" then Fancy shook his head, "I'll have to ask about that later, right now we got a serious problem."

"Oh?" the king raised his eyebrow, "What?"

Fancy took a deep breath, "Count Capper is in fact… a fraud."


	24. Chapter 24

_**AN: Sighs... Okay I'm getting this out of the way by ripping the bandage off.**_

* * *

While the king and Fluttershy were gone for the entire day, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, their husbands, Twilight and Rarity were setting up bassinets in Soarin and Spike's rooms as well as baby proofing them so they didn't have to worry about the babies getting hurt when they get here.

When they were done they met up in the kitchens.

Rainbow exclaimed, "Geez, I never thought we'd get done before the king came back!"

Pinkie mentioned, "Well you and Applejack had morning sickness on and off all day so it couldn't be helped."

Dash groaned, "Yeah, that really sucked. Ugh, why now of all times did he make me into a knight?! Sure I was excited at first but then it hit me… I'm pregnant! My condition will never let me be able to perform my duties right!" she started to cry having her husband to quickly comfort her.

Everyone looked on in sympathy.

Rarity commented, "It's just unfortunate timing, darling."

Suddenly Flash rushed into the room making everyone's head turn to him as he yelled, "Soarin! We need you!"

The pegasus asked in confusion, "Why? What's going on?"

"The king is back and has requested that Count Capper be arrested!"

Everybody gasped but none more so loudly than Rarity as she shouted, "What on Equestria for?!"

"He didn't say just that the count had to be brought before him. So we better get going, Soarin."

"I'm coming." he said before turning back to his wife, "You'll be okay?"

"Of course, just go."

He did so as Flash and he left the room in a hurry.

Applejack looked to Rarity to see the unicorn was in shock and asked, "Rare? You okay?"

The maid slowly said, "It… it has to be a misunderstanding… it has to be… Count Capper is nothing but a gentle creature he would never commit any wrongdoings."

"I hope you're right, sugar cube, for yer sake."

Twilight motioned, "Let's get down to the throne room to find out what this is all about."

* * *

Discord was back to his true form as he sat on his throne with Fluttershy standing by with a concern look on her face. Fancy Pants was next to the draconequus as they waited for the accused to be brought in. The Mane Five and Spike and Cheese came into the room. Rarity saw Fancy and made a small gasp. Fancy saw her and a small smile spread across his lips obviously happy to see her. A small blush crept on her face, she had forgotten how much she adored his smile. But the moment was short-lived when Capper in chain cuffs entered the room with a group of guards including Soarin and Flash behind him.

This entire situation was so surreal for Rarity, both of her love interests were in the same room but one was undergoing an interrogation for something that she didn't know but judging from the king's expression it was serious.

Capper indignantly protested, "Is this how you treat all your noble guests? You welcome them into your home and then decide to arrest them for no apparent reason?!"

Discord scoffed, "Oh please, you can cut the charade now," he accusingly pointed, "I know you're not a real count!"

Everyone but Fancy and Discord gasped loudly.

Rarity shook her head in despair, _No-no-no, it can't be true!_

Capper's body stiffened and dared not to say anything, waiting to see what else the king would say.

Discord motioned, "Fancy, would you please share with us what you learned from your trip to Abyssina?"

Fear flashed across Capper's face.

Fancy's face turn serious as he took the floor and stated for all to hear, "I visited with their majesties, the King and Queen of Abyssina and they were unaware of sending a dignitary to Equestria to the Royal Summit, in fact they never even heard of a Count Capper ever in their presence! So I set out to investigate to see who this charlatan was." Eying the tall cat distastefully, "Soon I found out that there was a Capper Dapperpaws, an orphan from the streets who soon turned into a life of crime. So the cat you see before you is nothing but a common thief and con-artist."

Rarity couldn't believe what she was hearing and looked at Capper and hoped that everything she just heard was false but the guilty look on his face said otherwise. Making her heart feel like it was breaking into two. Her lips trembled and was on the verge of tears.

Capper saw the look on her face and felt like crying himself. He never wanted to come to this, for her to find out the truth like this. With a sigh he hung his head and confessed, "Yes. I am."

Rarity couldn't take it anymore and quickly ran out of the room which didn't escape Fancy's notice much to his confusion. Why would his love be upset over a fake count that admitted being a criminal?

Capper was just as upset to see her go and figured he had nothing left to lose at this point and told the king directly, "So your majesty, I guess this means you win the bet."

It was Discord's turn to stiffen and Twilight herself bit her hoof nervously as they looked at Fluttershy who was confused as she questioned, "Bet? What bet?"

Discord rapidly ordered his guards, "Put him in the dungeon now!"

Capper quickly told her as he was being dragged away, "At the Summit, his highness made a bet with the other royals that he could win your heart and become his queen and they all would have to give a portion of their wealth to him if not then he would have been dethroned and lose his crown!" he managed to say before he was taken out.

The room went quiet and no one moved a muscle.

Finally one soft voice said, "Is it true…?"

Discord looked down to see the sad look on Fluttershy's face. He tried to look away but didn't have the heart to. He took a breath and admitted, "Yes."

She made a short gasp as tears welled in her eyes.

Twilight spoke out much to everyone's surprise, "You weren't supposed to find out. No one was supposed to know."

Spike slowly contemplated those words and said, "Wait… you kept this from us? _From me_ …?" his eyes went big with sadness.

Applejack uttered, "Twilight… how could you...?"

Rainbow yelled, " _We're your friends!_ Why would you hide this from us?!"

Pinkie motioned, "Yeah! I was all for helping you in bringing the king and Fluttershy together but now that I know there was a bet involved all this time it's very upsetting!" her mane slightly deflated.

Twilight's tears were escaping from her, "I… I'm sorry… I know I kept this from you, all of you… but the princesses told me it was for the best."

Spike scowled and turned his head away.

The lavender unicorn went up to him and begged, "Spike please… I never wanted to hurt you… I was just following orders…"

He released a small scoff, "That's all you care about now, Twilight. You don't want to follow your heart and decide for yourself what's best for you… I respect the princesses, you know I do, but now… this is… I don't know… I need some time to think this over…" he started to go.

Applejack made a look at Twilight before going after her husband to comfort him.

Fluttershy asked Discord, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

The draconequus bit his lip and turned his head away.

She sighed in disappointment, "I see…"

He started, "Fluttershy, please, you must understand, I made that bet out of arrogance, but in our time together I never once thought of it!"

"I want to believe you… but I'm not sure if I can… All those things we did… you could have just been using my emotions against me…"

His voice cracked, "You can't mean that!" his eyes filling with sadness.

Tears ran down her cheeks, "I wish I didn't! But I just don't know if I can trust you!" she let out a sob and couched down to the floor.

Rainbow went to her side and wrapped a wing around her before glaring up at the king.

Discord growled, "Oh, don't you dare give me that look!"

"And why shouldn't I?! You have trapped us all here not once giving us a chance at freedom! Have you ever considered how my husb-"

Fluttershy gasped, "Dashie no!"

Rainbow stopped herself and covered her mouth.

Discord furrowed his brows to see the expression on everyone's faces that was full of dread. He faced the two pegasus mares and said in a low tone, "What is it you're not telling me?"

"It's nothing!" Dash declared.

Discord frowned further as he looked directly at Fluttershy, "You say I've been keeping secrets from you and yet here you are hiding something as well." he crossed his arms, "Now what is it?"

She shook her head, "It's not my secret to tell."

RD pointed, "Yeah! So just leave her alone!"

He gestured, "Well I just find it unfair that my secret was told and you admonish me for not telling and yet here you are holding a secret _behind_ _my back_ and you can't tell me anything!" he floated up angrily.

Fluttershy's tears resumed while crying out, "I just can't tell you!" she ran out.

Cheese, Pinkie, and Rainbow exchanged sad looks and went after her.

Fancy and Twilight was alone with the king with the purple unicorn cautiously approaching the king that was still fuming.

"Um… sire…?"

He blew up in her face, "WHAT?! Are you going to lecture me now and tell me how I should've been more honest with the one mare I cared for the most?! Is that what you were going to say, Sparkle?!"

Twilight winced, "Uh, no…? I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am this happened…"

He huffed, "I don't want your pity. I want…" he faltered, "I want…" he floated down in sorrow all the while slowly breaking down, "I want… I want Flutter… Flutter…" he held his hands to his eyes to sob, "F-F-Fluttershy…" and continued to sob.

Fancy was stunned to see the draconequus act this way and looked to Twilight for answers.

He whispered, "What in the world happen while I was gone?"

Twilight took a deep breath and told him everything.

* * *

Rarity was crying in her pillow remembering all she and Capper had shared and done together.

 _How could I have been so foolish?! To fall for someone who was pretending to be someone else this entire time! His charms and mannerisms were nothing but a farce!_ With a gasp, she realized, _Why I almost gave up the one stallion that loves me no matter what! I'm such a terrible marefriend!_

She wailed into the pillow.

A knock came at her door with a baritone voice saying, "Rarity? Are you in there?"

Recognizing the voice, she stopped crying to quickly fix herself up and went to the door to let her special somepony in, "Fancy! Oh my darling!" she embraced him.

He returned the embrace, "I've missed you too…"

"When I saw you in the throne room I was so surprised to see you home!"

"Yes, I'm just sorry we had to reunite under such terrible and sad conditions."

"No, you did what you had to, to expose that… that…" she wanted to so desperately say something bad about Capper but her heart couldn't bring herself to it.

Fancy guessed, "That fraud?"

She nervously tittered, "Yes, fraud… that's the word."

Fancy was getting suspicious and inquired, "I do hope this isn't a sensitive topic to bring up, but… I couldn't help but notice that you were rather upset that the supposed count was vindicated for his actions… any reason for that?"

Rarity worried for a bit before expressing, "I… just… well that is to say… You see we became good friends and well… it was so upsetting to know that he kept the truth from me all this time…" it was the truth to an extend and she hoped that her beloved would accept it.

Fancy thought there was more to it than that but decided not to press, after all everyone had a very bad night tonight so no use in making it worse by bringing up the fake count being a possible love rival. He replied, "I see… I'm sorry that happen." He knew it was best to move on and remembering what he told the king before he left, he tenderly said.

"Rarity… Before I left for Abyssina I brought up an important matter to the king that would affect your future."

Her brows furrowed in bewilderment, "Oh?"

He smiled brightly and bended down on his hooves causing her to gasp. He said, "I told him that I would ask for your hoof in marriage."

She uttered in disbelief, "Fancy… really?" tears of joy nearly escaped her.

He kept smiling and held his hoof out, "Yes, so I must ask you… Will you be my wife, Rarity?"

She nearly squealed out, "Yes!" and the two exchanged a longing kiss.

* * *

Flash Sentry was patrolling the corridors when he heard weeping coming from a nearby room and decided to check it out and to his surprise he found… "Twilight?"

She sniffled as she faced him.

He inquired as he slowly got closer to her, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Flash!" in one swift move she wrapped her hooves around him, catching him off-guard. "I made such a huge mistake!" she sobbed on.

He rubbed her back to gently shush her, "Just take a few deep breaths and tell me what happened…"

She did as he suggested and told him all about the bet and the decision to keep it from everyone close to her.

"…Spike was so upset that I just didn't know what I could do to make it better… He said that I can't follow my heart and decide what's best for me… I can't help but feel he's right… In fact, you brought that up before…"

Flash winced, "I… I never meant to sound like what you were doing was a bad thing…"

She shook her head, "You asked me if Princess Celestia would give me a choice at my own destiny and while I still don't know the answer to that. I do know that there things in my life that are more important than just studying and duty. I'm scared that tonight I just lost the only friends I ever had…" the tears ran down her cheeks.

Flash held her closer, "I'm sure they just need some time to get past this. They'll forgive you, I know they will."

She looked at him, "Really? You really think they will?"

He gave a small smile, "I do."

That made her feel better with her saying, "Flash… I think… I want us to get together now…"

His eyes widen and asked, "Are you sure?"

She smiled and embraced him once more, "I'm sure…"

He welcomed the embrace wholeheartedly.


	25. Chapter 25

_**AN: Song featured: E**_ ** _laborate Lives from Elton John and Tim Rice's Aida.  
_**

* * *

"ENGAGED?!" Applejack, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash gasped out.

"That's right, darlings, Fancy proposed to me last night!" Rarity gleefully said while all four of them were outside the kitchens.

The three mares looked at her with uncertainty not sure to be happy for their friend or pity her.

The unicorn saw their looks and inquired in confusion, "Are… are you not pleased with the news? I'm about to marry the love of my life!"

Applejack slowly started, "It's not that we're not happy for you Rare, but are you sure this is what you want? Cause I remember you coming to us when you were conflicted in your feelings to Capper."

Rainbow and Pinkie nodded their heads.

Rarity's heart sank a little before she scowled and countered, "That was before I learned that he was a fraud and a con-artist! I should have realized that our time together was too good to be true! I can't believe I almost gave up on the one stallion that was truly right for me!"

Rainbow pointed, "Well yeah, sure, he lied to all of us but… the way you were talking about him… it sounded so genuine and loving…"

Applejack said, "And I was watching his face last night, he kept looking at ya like he disappointed ya and was upset the moment you left the room."

Rarity was surprised to hear that, "He… he was…?"

Pinkie gently added in, "Yeah, and I saw the way you were looking at him too, you two looked like you were in a lot of pain. And only true soulmates could share something like that. I should know…"

AJ nodded, "She's right. Admit it, you're still thinking about Capper even after getting engaged."

Rarity was taken aback by this, she didn't want to admit but her thoughts still lingered to the charming and handsome cat. She shook her head, "I'm afraid it wouldn't matter, darling, even if I do have feelings for him as you say, it would not work anyway because there's still a matter of my contract with the king. Remember that?"

The mares gapped as they suddenly recalled what Rarity told them.

The unicorn added, "So it's just as well that Capper was exposed, it makes things a lot easier for Fancy and I to wed without doubt getting in the way."

Applejack frowned, "So you're just going to let your marriage be based on a lie?"

Rarity shouted, "Well what choice do I have, Applejack?!"

The kitchen maid shouted back, "Well for one you could just back out of it!"

The maid turned her head away with a huff.

Rainbow Dash decided to cut in before things got ugly, "Look, Applejack, if Rarity wants to kid herself, let her. It's her life so we can't interfere in that."

"Exactly, thank you Rainbow Dash."

The pegasus mentioned, "If anything we need to focus on what do about Fluttershy."

Rarity raised her brow, "Fluttershy? Why? What happen to her?"

Pinkie said, "That's right, you left so you don't know…"

Rarity listened intently as they told her what happened making her sad for the sweet pegasus.

"Oh Fluttershy… the poor dear…"

Dash said, "She was crying all night before she fell asleep from exhaustion."

Pinkie added, "Cheese and I wanted to cheer her up but we knew in that moment she needed a good cry."

Applejack pointed, "And it doesn't help that Twilight was in on it the whole time too. Not once bothering to tell us this herself. Spike was upset for the rest of the night too."

"What a conundrum." remarked Rarity.

Dash said, "And you know the weirdest part is? I actually believed him when he said that the bet didn't matter to him when he was with Fluttershy. And just the way he kept pleading at her was almost pitiable."

Pinkie nodded, "It's true, ever since she came to the castle, the master has become a new being."

"I can vouch for that." a deep voice said.

They turned to see Big Mac standing there.

AJ inquired, "Big Mac…?"

Mac spoke much to the girls' surprise, "Yesterday when I was in the village with Sugar Belle and just I was force to go, he came to us and told me how in that moment Sugar Belle and I resembled my parents and that they would want me to be happy with the mare I love so he granted me permission to go see Sugar Belle whenever I like."

They gawked at this information with Applejack tearing up, "He… he did that for you?"

Mac nodded his head then said, "But there's more, Fluttershy was with him and as he was telling me those things he looked back at her for a moment before telling me to cherish my love as he will do the same…"

Their eyes widen at the impact of that sentence.

Rarity utters, "He cares… he truly cares…"

Dash slowly nodded in disbelief, "For her…"

Applejack made a look of determination, "We need to get them back together."

Pinkie questioned, "How are we going to that? When I tried to serve him breakfast this morning, he refused for me to come in and he told me wasn't going to leave his room for the rest of the day!"

Dash added, "And Fluttershy won't leave her room either. You know I'm starting to think they are perfect for each other as crazy as that sounds."

Rarity suggested, "They just need a little nudge in the right direction and I think I know how…" she made them get into a huddle to tell her plan.

* * *

Moments later, the girls were front of the king's bedroom door with Pinkie knocking and calling out, "Come on, kingy! Get out here!"

Inside, Discord was lying on his bed with his covers over him as he yelled back, "Never! I refuse to come out! There's no point in it! Not… without her…" the tears welled back up in his eyes before he let out a howl of anguish and cried into his pillows.

Outside the girls were stunned by this behavior for it seemed like he was an animal that just lost his mate.

Dash uttered, "Sweet Celestia, I didn't think he'd be this bad…" she took a deep breath, "I'm going to do it."

Applejack questioned, "Do what?"

"Tell him me and Soarin are married."

They gapped at this then AJ said, "If you're going to tell then so am I."

Pinkie agreed, "So will I."

Applejack added, "We'll just have to beg him to spare the others and hopefully he'll do it."

They nodded before turning back to the door with Rainbow calling out, "Hey! The only reason Fluttershy couldn't tell you her secret is because she was protecting us!"

Silence followed afterwards before the door slowly opened revealing his hard face.

The three married mares stood their ground.

He slowly asked, "Protecting you how?"

Rainbow Dash took the lead and outright stated, "We're married."

He raised his brows.

Dash continued, "We made Fluttershy swear to secrecy so there you got what you wanted."

He said nothing for awhile before questioning, "How? I just figured with Applejack and Spike they just had baby out of wedlock…"

AJ was appalled by the idea and was about to retort had Rarity not stopped her in time.

Fancy suddenly came onto the scene, saying, "I'm afraid that was my doing, my lord. I helped marry the couples while you were away those times."

Discord frowned, "Et tu, Fancy? You've been keeping this from me all this time?"

Fancy Pants replied, "To be fair, your majesty, you were not exactly the best king in the world. I just couldn't stand by and let your servants suffer all because of a ridiculous law you put up."

Discord said nothing for the longest time and they weren't sure if this was a good thing or not.

Finally he released a deep sigh, "Okay, yes. I was a terrible king."

Their eyes widen to this sudden confession.

"I was lonely and jealous of those who had love in their lives. I think deep down I just wanted the same thing but I couldn't, after all… who could ever love me? So when the one most wonderful mare in the world came into my life, I thought maybe… just maybe I finally had that… but now… it can never be…" he turned his head away in sadness.

The ponies looked at each other before Rarity stepped fore, "Well I don't believe that in the slightest! You can still win her back!"

He looked back feeling stun.

The unicorn stated, "You just need the right method to accomplish it!"

"But… but how?"

Rarity just smirked.

* * *

It was nighttime and Discord was back to himself as they faced Fluttershy's bedroom door. He looked back to the group with a nervous look on his face, asking, "Are… are you sure this will work?"

Rarity answered, "It will. Fluttershy showed me her songbook before and this song is just perfect for this situation."

"It's just… I'm not a good singer, heck, I can't even carry a tune! It'll never hold up to her angelic voice."

The unicorn told him, "All that matters is that you try, darling, Fluttershy won't care if you're singing it wrong. Just that you show you care for her is all that matters."

He gulped, "You better be right." he looked to the door and took a breath, "Here goes nothing…" he started to warm up making the group behind him cringe.

Rainbow eyed Rarity, thinking, _Are you sure this_ was _a good idea?_

Rarity said with her eyes, _Just trust me…_

Discord muttered, "This is it…" he started to sing, " _We all lead such elaborate lives… Wild ambitions in our sights… How an affair of the heart survives… Days apart and hurried nights… Seems quite unbelievable to me… I don't want to live like that… Seems quite unbelievable to me… I don't want to love like that… I just want our time to be… Slower, and gentler, wiser, free… We all live in extravagant times… Playing games we can't all win… Unintended emotional crimes… Take some out, take others in… I'm so tired of all we're going through… I don't want to live like that… I'm so tired of all we're going through… I don't want to love like that… I just want to be with you… Now and forever, peaceful, true… This may not be the moment to tell you face to face but I could wait forever for the perfect time and place…"_

Suddenly the door opened and there stood Fluttershy. The two stared at each other for the longest time as the others waited in anticipation of what she was going to do until she hummed the song making a smile spread across his lips and together the two sang.

" _We all lead such elaborate lives! We don't know whose words are true… Strangers…_ _Lovers…_ _Husbands, wives…_ _Hard to know who's loving who…"_

She flapped up and sung, " _Too many choices tear us apart… I don't want to live like that…"_

He sang, " _Too many choices tear us apart… I don't want to love like that… I just want to touch your heart… May this confession…"_

He held her hooves as they sang together, " _Be the start…"_

He softly said, "I do mean it, you know… Every word."

"I believe you… I'm sorry about what I said, I was just so afraid to lose what I was feeling to you… I should I have realized the things you've done weren't easy to make, what you've done for me, Rainbow Dash, Big Mac… You even apologized to my parents!"

The group behind them gawked at that revelation.

Discord sighed, "I wanted your happiness, Fluttershy, for if you were happy, I was happy."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Fluttershy kissed his cheek!

He put his paw to the touch while being stunned.

Everyone else was smiling at the sight.

After awhile everything was finally out in the open. With Discord saying, "So… can we agree to have no more secrets between us?"

Fluttershy gave a single nod, "Yes…" she exchanged glances with the girls then asked in concern, "Will they be punished? For keeping such a huge secret from you in the first place?"

Discord sighed, "As much as I should… No, I won't. Because as of this moment I hereby lift the love ban."

The ponies rejoiced to this.

Fluttershy wrapped her arms around him in joy. He hugged her back before turning to Fancy, "Now Fancy, I believe there was something you wanted to do with Miss Rarity when you got back."

The noble smiled, "It's already done, my lord, I proposed just last night."

Rarity smiled as well as she took her fiancé's hoof, "And I accepted."

Fluttershy exclaimed, "Oh Rarity, congratulations! Both of you!"

Discord commented, "Indeed, now we need to prepare for a wedding. With me presiding of course." he started to order, "Twilight make sure-" then he realized that his vizier wasn't present, "Wait-a-minute, where is Sparkle?"

The others realized this too with Applejack saying, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her all day."

Dash said, "Yeah, me neither."

Rarity added, "It is rather strange, she's usually so good about doing her duties."

Pinkie began to fret, "Oh no, what if we hurt her feelings from last night and she ran away! And she'll never come back!" she let out waterfall tears.

Rarity and Fluttershy quickly comforted her.

"Darling, I'm sure that's not true!"

Rainbow pointed, "Yeah, she has to be around here somewhere!"

Applejack said, "We'll find her even if we have to search this entire castle from top to bottom."

Suddenly there came a rustling from the hall closet making Discord say, "Somehow I don't think you have to…" with the snap of his tail fingers, the closet door sprung open with an orange pegasus stallion and a purple unicorn mare falling out in each other's embrace.

They saw the crowd before them having huge blushes on their faces.

Applejack voiced, "What in the hay?"

Discord said, "'What in the hay' indeed."

Twilight and Flash stammered over each other trying to give a good explanation.

Discord held up his paw, "Save it you two. Just consider yourselves lucky I lifted the ban before I found out about this."

The couple gawked at that.

Rarity mentioned, "I thought you two were on a professional relationship."

The other servants and Fancy agreed.

Twilight expressed, "We were, but recent events forced me to rethink about my life," she told the girls, "I never meant to hurt any of you, you're the bestest friends I could ever have… That I'm scared I had ruined what we had… I'm so sorry… I understand if you wish to never speak to me again…" she hung her head.

The mares were touched by Twilight's speech that they slowly went to her and got into a group hug, catching her off-guard.

"We forgive ya, sugar cube…"

"We can't stay mad at you forever…" said RD.

Pinkie stated, "Never ever!"

Rarity added, "What's done been done, let's just move on."

Fluttershy nodded, "Besides, everything's okay now, Discord and I are back together so no harm has been done."

Twilight disagreed, "Well there was still some harm…" she faced Applejack who knew what she was thinking of.

AJ replied, "Go to him."

Twilight separated from the group and went on.

Flash told the girls with a smile, "I knew you would forgive her."

Rarity gestured, "As for you mister, I want you to spare every detail you have on when you and Twilight got together finally." she batted her eyelashes.

Flash blushed in embarrassment wishing he was anywhere but here now.

While the others tried to get information out of the guard, Fluttershy went to Discord asking, "Do you need help with planning the wedding?"

The draconequus was surprised at first before saying, "Well with Twilight currently distracted with… other matters… I don't see why not. In fact, I think I would enjoy your company more when it comes to planning an event such as this."

Fluttershy smiled making her say, "I was thinking… I need to know what it's like to rule by a king's side… So could you maybe give me lessons on what a good queen should do?"

Discord's jaw nearly dropped at the suggestion and his heart raced faster as hope grew more and more that she would finally admit her love for him.

He replied, "I… I would be honored, my darling."

* * *

Rarity was dressed in an elegant and silk white gown of her own design with a veil atop her head as she walked down the aisle to get to the other side of the throne room where the king and Fancy were waiting. Her friends watched on with smiles on their faces as she passed them by. When she reached the end, she and Fancy exchanged a loving glance before turning to the king.

"Dearly beloved, we gather to join this mare and this noble in marriage. Rarity, do you take this genteel to be your lawful wedded husband for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

She exclaimed, "I do!"

"And do you take Rarity to be your wedded wife for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

A voice said, "I do."

Rarity was confused that wasn't Fancy's voice in fact it sounded like… she slowly turned her head to see…

"Capper?!"

Indeed it was the cat standing next to her wearing a white fancy suit to match her dress. He was even more gorgeous then he ever was before if that was possible!

Rarity was shocked beyond belief as she sputtered, "But… but I thought…"

Discord clapped his hands together and a flying Persian carpet appeared to them and in one swift motion the carpet scooped them up and carried them up in the air. The king called out, "Have fun on the honeymoon, you two!"

Rarity was still stunned by all this but when Capper touched her hoof, she looked straight into his green eyes and suddenly felt calm.

He asked with a gentle smile, "Do you trust me?"

For a short while she said nothing before smiling herself and uttered softly, "Yes…" then they leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Rarity woke up with a gasp and panted for a bit as she slowly calmed down. She said, "It… it was only dream…" sounding conflicted not sure whether or not to be disturbed of marrying another instead of her intended or disappointed that the dream ended too quickly for her.

She held her hooves to her eyes, "Oh I'm so confused… What should I do…?" with a sigh she dropped her hooves to say, "There's only one thing I can do…" she looked ahead with a look of determination, "I have to face this head-on…" and she threw the covers off herself to leave the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Sneaking into the castle certainly wasn't an easy feat but luckily he managed. After all he was one the greatest thieves of all time; so being sneaky was a must. Chummer headed toward where the dungeons were and spotted two guards on duty, he hid himself from their sight as they talked.

Soarin said, "So I hear you and Twilight finally got together."

Flash flushed, "News travels fast." then asked, "So how's everything going with your wife's pregnancy?"

"It's going as well as it can be. Morning sickness is always a downer and the mood swings are no better. But as long as a healthy foal is born, I won't complain."

"Good to see you're seeing the long-term goal here."

"Oh yeah, I can't wait until my kid is born, I got so much planned for him or her."

"Thought of any names yet?"

"We got a few in mind but we're still thinking it over."

As the conversation continued, Chummer decided enough was enough and grabbed for the nearest candleholder and slowly crept behind the two guards and quickly knocked them out that no doubt that by the time they wake up they'll have some nasty headaches. He left them laying on the floor and moved toward the cells.

Capper sat in a cell all alone feeling depressed. He could not get the image of Rarity's distraught look out of his mind. He looked back on their first meeting and remembered the promise he made to himself that he wouldn't get too close but fate just had to keep pushing them together and slowly but surely he fell for the pretty and generous unicorn. He covered his eyes, feeling absolute regret of hiding the truth from her and from not stopping himself of being around her so many times.

Then suddenly his ear perked up from the sound of someone approaching. He uncovered his eyes to see who his visitor was and to his upmost surprise it was…

"Chummer? Wha- what are you doing here?"

The blue eyed gray and black-striped tall cat came fore to face his old friend with the bars separating them.

While that been happening, Rarity was about to enter the dungeons but was shocked to find Soarin and Flash unconscious to the ground!

She cried out, "Oh no!" and tried to shake them awake, "Flash! Soarin! Get up!" but they didn't respond. She then could hear voices coming from the cells and quickly summoned a silver platter nearby and carefully went toward the voices.

She recognized Capper's voice but she couldn't place who the other voice belonged to until she saw another cat facing Capper's cell. She kept herself hidden from view as she listened to the exchange.

Chummer spoke, "I heard about how you got caught."

Capper asked with hopeful eyes, "And you've come to get me out?"

Chummer said nonchalantly, "Not quite…"

Capper furrowed his brows in confusion.

Chummer explained, "Don't get me wrong, I was very upset to learn that you were exposed and to make matters worse, Verko and his goons found me and demanded for the payment, I had to tell them what happen."

"Let me guess, he told you to let me rot in jail to make up for the debt, right?" Capper said unimpressed.

"Close. But no."

Now Capper was confused then ever and Rarity was confused too even though she didn't understand completely of what was going on she figured that Capper had a debt to repay to someone and this cat was following his orders but didn't know what he was going to do at this point.

Chummer lifted his right paw to show off his claws as he said, "Verko is willing to forget the debt, by letting me join in his gang but first I need to prove my worth…" he paused making an uncaring expression on his face and said in a low tone, by _killing you_ …"

An ominous pause came over the area with Rarity and Capper stun speechless with horror in their eyes.

Capper sputtered, "Y-you can't be serious!"

Chummer merely replied, "But I am. You see Capper, I knew it would only be a matter of time before you would leave me alone. Our last conversation together was proof of that since you don't want to steal anymore and the fact that your head was turned by a pretty pony, no doubt you would try to court her when you had the chance."

Capper didn't say anything as a blush crept onto his face.

Rarity herself felt a heat rising in her cheeks from Capper's lack of denial.

Chummer scoffed, "I thought so."

Capper quickly spoke, "It doesn't matter anyway, she's with somepony else and after everything's that happen I doubt she'll ever want to see my face again…" he somberly leaned against the bars.

Rarity was taken aback by his words and felt guilt.

Chummer raised his claws more while saying, "What a shame." and moved his claws dangerously close to Capper, "Here, as a last act of our friendship, let me help you never feel pain again by putting you out of your misery…forever."

Capper moved back, "Come on, Chummer, you don't need to listen to Verko let's just get out of here together and run for it. I'll forget this ever happen and we can be just like we were before!"

Chummer countered, "And have Verko hunt us down for the rest of our lives?! No! I'm ending it now!" he used his other claws to open the lock to the cell.

Capper was panicking now and cried out, "But how do you know Verko will accept your word that you killed me?!"

"He won't that's why I need to bring back your body as proof."

Capper's heart was pounding furiously at this point and quickly tried another excuse, "But you using your claws won't be enough to kill me!"

"That's why I dipped them in poison to make sure, now is there any last words you want to say?" he opened the cell door and moved slowly forward.

Capper's eyes were filled with fear and terror as his once friend's shadow overcastted him and raised his claws up as they were ready to strike.

"No? Then I bide you farewell, old friend…"

Capper shut his eyes waiting for the final blow but then suddenly he hears a _CLANG_ and opens his eyes to see Chummer looking dazed with him falling over and crashing onto the cell floor.

A familiar feminine voice shouted, "How dare you try to murder the love of my life!"

Capper gawked when seeing the beautiful unicorn with three diamonds for a cutie mark, magically holding a silver platter over Chummer's body.

"Rarity? Wha-" his eyes widen upon realizing what she just said and questioned, "Wait, did you say… 'the love of your life'?" he smirked.

Rarity blushed furiously and stammered, "I-I don't know yet! I'm still trying to figure that out!" she calmed down and got serious, "I came down here to find out the truth. Because yes, it is true I do have feelings for you, so much so I was going to tell Fancy and break off our relationship but when all this happen… well it left me to make a drastic measure by accepting Fancy's proposal but as it is, even now I still can't get my mind off of you. So I wanted to see how much of your life is real and how much of it was a lie.

"Given what I just witnessed I think I know now why you pretended to be a count and while I don't completely approve of what you did, I cannot be upset with you especially after this horrifying ordeal… I cannot believe he was about to murder you!"

Capper said, "It certainly took me by surprise. I mean Chummer and I have been through a lot since we were orphans on the streets." his eyes were sincere and sad, "I wasn't lying when I told you about my family and the fire… nor did I lie when you were sewing up my arm. In fact, for every conversation we had I kept to the truth without revealing all the details. The only thing I did lie about was being a count but even then I wasn't trying to hurt anyone. I just needed a way to fill my and Chummer's debt to Verko and when his majesty, the king gave me an opportunity, I took it."

"You certainly did…" she said not sure she should be impressed or not.

Capper stared at her with his big cat eyes making her melt under his gaze with him saying, "If there's one good thing that came from all of this was that I had the chance to meet the most beautiful pony in all the world and get to know her for who she really was, a generous, sweet, hardworking, smart, and elegant mare that's not afraid to speak her mind. And here I thought I was able to win people over within a matter of minutes, but you… you won me over the second we met." his eyes shone brightly to those last words.

Rarity's heart leapt immensely in her chest and uttered, "You… you truly mean all that?"

Capper nodded, "Every word. It's the absolute truth."

The two stood there for the longest time, not saying a word. Capper wondered what Rarity was going to do next until he got his answer all of sudden when she got closer and slowly rose up on her hind legs and wrapped her forehooves around his neck and slowly but surely she leaned in closer to his face. He understood and gave in. They shared a long and passionate kiss that seemed to stop all time, forgetting all about their woes and situation in that one moment.

When the kiss ended they separated their lips while still being lost in each other's eyes.

She whispered, "So… it's true… you are my soulmate…"

Capper slightly smiled, "And you're mine…" he caressed her cheek.

Suddenly Rarity burst into tears and clutched to his chest.

He was confused by this sudden emotion and inquired, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Capper! I made a horrible mistake!"

She went off on a tangent of telling him all about her original deal to the king and signed the king's contract to accepting Fancy's proposal on a whim.

"Applejack was right, I was acting foolish! I can't marry him now yet I have no choice if it means ending my contract to the king! What am I to do?!" she sobbed and buried her face into his chest.

Capper's ears drooped while he held her close in his arms letting her release her sorrow. When he was sure she calmed down he had her face him and told her outright, "Then you should marry him."

Rarity gawked at the suggestion with him softly explaining, "If you can be free from the king's servitude by marrying someone that could provide for you better than I could then you do should it."

Tears welled in her eyes again, "Capper… you can't think…"

"I knew from the start that it would be impossible for us to be together what with my checker past and meager funds, there's no way I could give you the life you deserve." he moved away from her.

Rarity was stunned and uttered in dismay, "Capper…"

He held his paw up, "Please Rarity, do it for me. Marry the marquis and get your freedom back, do that and I'll be the happiest cat in the world." _More or less…_ he thought to himself.

Rarity's tears came fast and fell from her face as she said in a broken tone, "I-If t-that is your wish...?"

He turned his back to her as he said, "It is…"

Rarity turned to go but was having a hard time doing so… Then remembering of the attempted murder that's occurred recently, she went to alert the castle leaving Capper all alone in his open cell.

He had a chance to escape but instead he stayed put as he felt overwhelmed by the exchange he give to Rarity and crouched down in misery knowing the mare he loved will forever be gone from his life soon and nothing will ever be able to change that.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Song featured: My Petersburg from Anastasia the Musical.**_

* * *

As it was still dead in the night, Discord was still a draconequus with everyone gathered in the throne room after Rarity alerted the entire castle of what has happen in the dungeons. Discord had the interloper brought to him once he regained conscious. Two other guards were holding him given Flash and Soarin had to be taken to the hospital wing to check if they had concussions from their head injuries.

Discord sat on his throne with Fluttershy and the girls on the side along with Spike, Cheese, and Fancy Pants as they looked straight at the gray and black-striped cat. The draconequus stated.

"Now it is my understanding that not only did you trespass into my home but you almost _killed_ the imposter known as Count Capper and according to Miss Rarity here, you were his associate for a great deal of time before literally turning into a backstabbing traitor. Such a thing like that will not go unpunished." he looked down at the cat menacingly.

Chummer felt a chill down his spine when looking up to the king's frightening appearance.

Discord continued, "As such, I am having you transported to Canterlot where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna can give you the worst punishment imaginable. Though knowing them it won't be that horrible unless you're all powerful magical being, but I digress. So before you go, I have a special thing just for you." he pointed his glowing finger at the cat making him quake and with a flash, Chummer found himself wearing something so humiliating that words could not describe it making everyone blush in embarrassment and had to either turn their heads away or cover their eyes.

Even the guards couldn't stand to look at him as they were order to take him away.

Discord got up from his throne, saying, "Now that's been taken care of we can finally go back to bed."

Everyone agreed as they started departing from the room. Twilight and Rainbow decided they would check on their beloveds first before retiring while the married couples went together including Fancy and Rarity. Fluttershy stayed behind with Discord to ask.

"What about Capper? Shouldn't someone check on him just in case? After all being almost murdered is a _terrifying_ thing!"

Discord smiled and patted her head, "There, there my sweet I will personally check on him before going to sleep. You on the other hand need your beauty rest, especially since we got a lot to do tomorrow between planning a wedding and giving you queen lessons." he shooed her off, "So off to bed, off to bed."

She giggled before flapping up to kiss his cheek making his smile wider and she fluttered away like a graceful butterfly in his eyes. She looked back to share a loving look with him before leaving the room.

He sighed before popping down to the dungeons where he could see the Abyssinian moping in his cell. The tall cat looked up to see the king standing there in front of the bars.

Capper muttered, "Let me guess, you've decided to extend my punishment all because I blabbed out about the bet to Miss Fluttershy, right?"

"Actually no, I came down here to ask you what you did that would instigate a murder upon you. It's quite impressive really."

Capper sarcastically replied, "Gee I'm glad you think so because it sure as heck scared me out of four of my nine lives."

Discord mockingly countered, "Oh how very witty of you. Yes, that does seem to be your specialty giving out clever responses that seems to win everyone over. Not me though, I knew what your little game was right from the start as you buttered up to those royal delegates in that summit."

Capper mumbled, "Nothing gets past you."

Discord was confused by the lack of enthusiasm from the cat and commented, "My, my, aren't we the grumpy puss? So… what's eating you?"

Capper glared at him and angrily said, "Well what do you suspect?! My oldest friend wanted to kill me! And on top of that…" he stopped short realizing he would be giving too much information and turned around with crossed arms, "Just forget it and leave me alone… You don't care about what happens to me anyway. You're a king and you can have everything you want."

Suddenly he heard hysterical laughter and saw Discord lying on his side while pounding his fist on the floor. He said between chortles, "You… you think I had… oh that's too priceless!" he resumed laughing hard.

It was Capper's turn to be confused with him saying, "I don't get it."

Discord sat up and wiped away a tear in his eye as he said, "Listen kid-"

"Kid?"

"Trust me I have every right to call you that because I am much, _much_ older than you, by a thousand years more so."

Capper slacked jawed at that reveal.

"Let me explain."

"Please do, because I am so lost right now."

"So yes, anyway, I told Fluttershy this before that I was a rare species called the draconequus. And I have also told her that I was the last of my kind but I never told her _how_ I was the last of my species. But before I go any further, I want you to swear that you'll never repeat what I told you, got it?"

"Like I'll have anyone to tell while I'm stuck here and besides I managed to keep the fact that I was an imposter for a long period time without anyone knowing so it's a safe thing to say that your secret will be kept safe."

Discord gave him a doubting look and kept eye contact with him until he remembered that cats could stare for a really long time without blinking and finally said.

"Fine." then he began the story, "So how I became the last of my kind is quite the tragic tale actually. Thousands of years ago when Equestria was first founded, the unicorn: Starswirl the Bearded made these two alicorn sisters co-rulers of the entire nation and during their first years as novice monarchs, they decided to gather as many allies as they can. Now they had met an odd and elderly but very powerful couple that could use their powers for good and had decided to make them the rulers of a quaint little village that was growing…"

Capper interrupted to ask, "Does this story have a point?"

"I'm getting there! Now keep quiet! Where was I…? Ah, yes, so many years this couple ruled the tiny kingdom all the while using their powers to bring joy and happiness to their people but when it was time for them to go, they left their son in charge and just like his parents he ruled the land the way they did and shortly after that he mated with a female of the same species as him and together they had an heir. A son if you will." he leaned toward the bars, "And can you guess who that son was?" and wiggled his eyebrows.

Capper nonchalantly replied, "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that son was you, right…?"

"Correct! Now as the only heir to the throne, my parents well… shall we say… spoiled me rotten."

Capper mock shocked, "No!"

"Yes, I guess it doesn't come as a surprise per say, but can you really blame them? I was adorable!" he showed off a wallet full of baby pictures.

Capper rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," he got rid of the photos and started getting more serious, "I was a very young pup when the Umbrum War happened and my parents were summoned to come help as well as other draconequii that were still around. However…" his face went grim and he somberly expressed, "My parents never did come back and I was told later that the other draconequii were eradicated as well leaving me the last of my kind. A draconequus may be able to live for a very long time but even we are not immune to death."

Capper's eyes widen in disbelief hearing that sorrowful part of the tale.

Discord continued, "So you see, without the guidance of my parents, I was left to my own devices and ended up becoming the king that I was before… well I don't think I need to say."

Capper nodded in understanding, knowing all too well how the love of a female pony changed his life.

"So for many, many, and I do mean _many_ years, I was oppressive and I didn't care about anyone's feelings but my own that I ended up turning the land into my own chaotic realm. Once the royal sisters got hold of this, they gave me the curse and that's how it was for a very long time. Of course I'm still cursed today, but I am so close to finally being free. So… still think I had everything I could ever want?"

Capper shook his head, "I was wrong…"

Discord smirked, "I thought so. You know now that I told my life story, I think it's only fair you tell me yours."

The cat waved his arms, "Oh no, you won't catch me telling you about my life."

Discord's smirk grew more mischievous, " _Oh really…?_ Then maybe I can get you to _sing_ it instead…"

Capper was taken aback by that and gritted his teeth, "You wouldn't dare…"

The draconequus pointed his glowing finger, "Wouldn't I?" then in a ball of glowing light it went into Capper's throat.

The cat tried to keep it in as long as he could but the struggle become too much for him and he ended up bursting into song, " _I grew up on the sly… In the gutters and the streets of Abyssinia… Just a kid… On the fly… Getting good at getting by in Abyssinia! I bartered for a blanket… Stolen for my bread… Learned to take my chances and use my head, an Abyssinian cat is clever, clever or he ends up dead… Boils down to there are some who survive, some who don't… Some give up… Some give in… Me I won't, black and blue… Welcome to my Abyssinia…_

 _"_ _Standing here you can see from the spires to the piers of Abyssinia… I'd be down on that quay selling stolen souvenirs of Abyssinia...! The palaces above and alleyways below… Funny, when a city is all you know, how even when you hate it something in you loves it so…!_

 _"_ _That's where I learned my stuff in some rough company… There's the boy growing up who was me… All I've been… All I'll be… We can do what we're told… We can go where we're led… But I learned from my father to see what's ahead… Nothing here to hold me… No one that I owe… Funny how a boy can grow! Funny how a city tells you when it's time to go…!_

 _"_ _Boils down to there are some who have walls yet to climb… You and I on the fly just in time… But tonight there's a sky and quite a view… Welcome to... My Abyssinia!"_

Discord lifted the spell making Capper sigh in relief before glaring at the draconequus, "Don't… ever… do that again…"

"What? It was funny and quite insightful too. So you lost your parents at a young age too, uh?"

"More or less…" Capper sighed, "I just don't like talking about it."

There was silence between them before Discord questioned, "Do you truly regret doing what you did?"

Capper looked on in confusion before slowly saying, "Yeeess…?"

"And you wish to escape your old life for good, right?"

"Yeeeaahh…?"

"So… what if I told you I can do that…?"

" _Oh no_! You're not tricking me into signing a contract!"

"Contract?" he laughed before saying, "Perish the thought! No, I'm done with contracts, my darling Fluttershy would never forgive me if I tied another creature to my whim. No, this will be an act of generosity that I hope I never have to do again."

Capper scratched his head, "I don't… quite follow you…"

Discord explained, "There is a room in this castle. A room full of gold that Fluttershy and I have spun it from straw."

"Oh! Rarity already told me this so you don't have to give me the details."

"Well good! Because now with that room being nothing but gold, I have no use for it since I am already a wealthy king however… with you being flat broke, maybe you can have some use for it?" he suggested with a smile.

Capper gawked at the idea before suspiciously asking, "Okay, so what's the catch here?"

"No catch. As strange as that sounds coming from me." he shuddered before saying, "For once I am doing a good deed here of my own freewill." he shuddered again, "Oof, I don't think I'll get used to this feeling. Gives me a weird sensation throughout my body."

Capper couldn't believe what he was hearing and inquired to make sure this was real, "So, you're just going to let me take the gold and go?"

"That's the idea. Unless you _don't_ want the gold-"

"I never said that! I just… want to be sure that this isn't fake and that I can take it without strings attached. That's understandable, right?"

"Fair point. So it's settled then, I'll have Fluttershy and I to finish turning the straw into gold and then you're free to go to do whatever you want to do." he held his paw out and put it between the bars.

Without hesitation, Capper took it and they shook on it.

* * *

Rarity had been escorted back to her room by her fiancé as they exchanged small talk about the awful ordeal that Rarity had to endure before Fancy voiced concern about why she was there in the first place.

Rarity had to tell him that she wanted to seek answers from Capper about how true their friendship was though it pained her to hide the truth about it being more.

They were back to her room when they said good night to each other and embraced each other. That hug alone told Rarity that there was nothing more than fondness between the two and wondered if Fancy felt it too. When they separated from each other, Rarity went straight into her room to cry before falling asleep.

* * *

When Discord had finished talking to Capper, he went back upstairs and was about to enter his room when he saw a unicorn stallion wandering aimlessly around the hall. He called out.

"Shouldn't you be in bed about now?"

Fancy looked over and told the king as he approached, "I would but I feel restless so I don't have it in me to sleep."

"So what's got you troubled?"

"I'm surprise you would ask, but then again I'm already surprised by how much you changed since I last saw you… so…" he cleared his throat, "It has come to my attention that Rarity has been acting distant toward me ever since I've returned and I got the strangest feeling it's because she loves the imposter count."

Discord gawked at this revelation and suddenly his chat with Capper made sense now. The cat also has feelings for the maid and knowing she was engaged to another he was willingly to let her go and move on from here. He gave the Abyssinian points for nobility but of course this would mean misery for Rarity to give up the one she truly loves for another.

Had the draconequus found out about this before Fluttershy came into his life, he would have reveled to this unexpected development and would have gloated about the delicious irony to Rarity and would have forced her to go through with the wedding if she wished to have freedom again.

But… given all that has happen, he didn't have it in him to do that anymore and sighed.

Fancy said, "I know being apart didn't help matters but it certainly hurts knowing the mare you've come to love falls for someone else instead but as I am a gentlecolt, I am honor bounded to wed Rarity to free her from her contract. Perhaps in time we can gain back what we had even if it isn't true love. At least our marriage won't be one of hatred but it won't be of complete happiness either…" he turned his head away in sorrow.

Discord stood there contemplating the situation before popping up Rarity's contract and looked at it. Once he finished reading, his eyes widen before commenting with smirk, "Well, well…"

Fancy looks back in confusion, asking, "What?"

Discord showed him the parchment and pointed out a particular paragraph making Fancy smile.


	28. Chapter 28

When morning had come the next day, Discord had met Fluttershy to tell her there's been a change in plans.

As they were walking up the tower, he told her, "We're going to have to put off the queen lessons for now as we have to spin the straw into gold one more time."

"But why?" she inquired.

"I made a deal with Mister Dapperpaws by allowing him to go free and offered him all the gold we made."

Fluttershy was stunned and uttered, "You… you did?"

"Yes. I thought since we had no use for the gold why not just give it away to a stray cat that needs it more."

"Discord… that's…" in one swift move she embraced him tightly with him welcoming the hug.

Soon they arrived in the very room that started their journey together with him saying, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to work." he sat down next to the spindle.

Fluttershy realized something and said, "But wait, what about planning for Rarity and Fancy's wedding?"

He merely said, "Oh… I got a feeling we won't need to worry about that for much longer."

Fluttershy was confused by that and took her seat next to him as he told her everything about his find from last night.

* * *

Rarity was going about her duties alone since Rainbow was a knight now and no longer had to do chores with her. The unicorn was melancholy as she worked. She had been dusting when she ended up sneezing but in a lady-like way.

"Gesundheit." said a familiar voice while offering a lace handkerchief.

Rarity saw who it was and took the handkerchief from him, "Thank you." she sniffed and blew.

Fancy made a small smile before turning serious and stated outright, "Rarity, I know you love him."

The mare's blood ran cold before she turned to him with a stammer, "W-what…? What are you talking about?"

"That Abyssinian who claimed to be a count."

She released a small gasp while sputtering, "What?! D-don't be ridiculous! We're just friends! You're the only stallion I've ever loved!"

"Yes… I was the only stallion you ever loved but as it is… you come to love someone else, someone who's not a stallion…" he stared straight at her waiting for her to come clean.

Rarity felt cornered, as it was there was no way around it and with a heavy sigh she finally confessed, "Yes… it's true…" a tear fell from her eye, "I… I never meant to hurt you… I was going to break it off after your return…" her voice slowly broke, "But then the truth came out about Capper and my heart couldn't take it and shamefully I used you to save me from my heartache… I went to Capper for answers about his true intentions and well you know what happened and we started to talk and admitted having feelings for each other…" she sobbed, "And then we kissed!" she couched down and held her hooves over her eyes all the while crying, "I am a terrible pony! I don't deserve you Fancy! I'm so sorry!" she kept on weeping.

Fancy said nothing and carefully approached her and gently patted her back then softly said, "I suspected as much…" he sighed, "I cannot lie and say it doesn't hurt to know that your feelings run that deep to him… but… at the same time… I only want your happiness…"

She stopped crying when hearing those words and slowly looked up with tear-stain eyes, "What…?"

Fancy took out her contract making her gap, "Where… where did you get that?"

He explained, "Discord gave it to me and he showed me a very interesting thing." he unfurled it to show her the paragraph and read it, "Miss Rarity will serve His Majesty, King Discord until she has earned the Marquis de Fancy Pants' love and he will have to ask for her hoof in marriage in order for her to be free."

When he finished saying that, Rarity blinked in bewilderment and had to read the paragraph again just to be sure it meant what it said. There was long period of silence before Rarity started to faint and Fancy had to use his magic to catch her then when she came to, he handed her the parchment.

The mare was so excited and happy that she cried out tears of joy while shouting, "I'm free! I'm free! _I am freeeeeee!"_ she squealed in delight before using her aura to tear the contract into a million pieces and threw them in the air as they floated back down.

Fancy was smiling for her.

When she calmed down she faced him again with guilt and uttered, "I… I don't know what to say… I know that I cannot be forgiven for what I done… But I hope against hope that we still be very good friends… Your company has always meant a great deal to me and I can never forget what you had done for me when we had first met. If things had gone differently, we would have been together forever but… it just wasn't meant to be…"

He beamed at her, "I know exactly what you mean… I believe we came close but it wasn't true love."

She whispered, "Yes…"

He took her hoof and kissed it, "I wish you nothing but the best…"

She sadly smiled and quietly said, "As do I… And thank you…" another tear came down.

He slowly departed leaving her the happiest mare in world.

* * *

Fluttershy was shocked by the whole thing as Discord finished telling her.

"I knew it had to be done but it certainly wasn't easy all the same. No doubt by now Rarity has torn up the contract and is packing her things up as we sit here."

"Oh goodness, I hope she won't leave without saying goodbye. I've come to enjoy her friendship so much that I'll miss her…" she sighed, "But still I am so happy for her."

Discord motioned to the straw, "Well my darling, shall we?"

Fluttershy nodded and using his horn the straw went to the spindle as Fluttershy turned the wheel and the straw turned into gold just like the other two times they've done this.

As time went on, they produced more gold than ever while having a sweet exchange. The two had never had a happier moment making their hearts swell.

By then the straw was gone and the room was surrounded by nothing but gold making the room glimmer.

Fluttershy marveled at the sight as Discord exclaimed, "A job well done, wouldn't you say?"

She agreed, "Very much so."

"Perhaps we should celebrate with some celebratory tea, would you like that?"

She giggled and nodded.

They left the tower and went to the drawing room where he ordered for some tea to be brought to them.

Pinkie had arrived with a tea set, sandwiches, and tea cakes then she gave them a quick wink before leaving them alone.

The couple was enjoying themselves with Discord telling a few jokes and Fluttershy laughed but then… she felt a strange sensation happening in her chest and she held it in pain.

Discord noticed immediately and fret, "Darling! Are you alright?!"

Fluttershy gasped, "I-I don't know what's going on! My heart! It's feels like it's growing heavy!" she clutched her torso while falling to the ground and to both their surprise her chest was slowly turning into gold!

She screamed, "Discord! What's going on?!"

Discord panicked, "I don't know! This has never happen before!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "TWILIGHT! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Thankfully the unicorn had heard his plead and rushed in, "What's going on?" but she got her answer when she saw Fluttershy in her condition. She questioned in anxiety, "How did this happen?!"

Discord yelled, "We don't know! All we did was go back to the tower to make more straw into gold and then…" his eyes widen in realization and uttered, "Oh no…"

Twilight caught on and voiced incredulity, "Your heart… it's not stone anymore… it's just as gold as hers now… and when you performed the spell…"

He finished, "Instead of bouncing it absorbed right into her…" he looked at his beloved with guilt and uttered in sorrow, "Oh… oh, Fluttershy… I'm so sorry… I never meant…"

The gold kept spreading onto her body but she was still able to talk, "It's alright… you didn't know… if anything… I'm so proud of you! You've finally changed for the better!"

"But at what cost?! You're turning into a golden statue!"

Twilight quickly asked, "Can you just reversed the spell?! It's your magic!"

Discord shouted, "I need my full powers to do that! And I'm currently trapped in this other form! By then it'll be too late!"

At this point others had heard the commotion and ran in to see the scary sight that was Fluttershy turning into gold.

Rainbow was panicking the most, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! We need to do something!"

Rarity voiced in agreement, "Anything!"

Applejack added, "Hang in there, Fluttershy! We'll save ya, somehow!"

The gold had spread over the pegasus's forelegs and wings making it's way to the back legs and tail. Time was running out.

Spike declared, "Twilight, you got to do something!"

Everyone else agreed and encouraged the unicorn to try.

Twilight gave in and powered her horn and pointed her dark pink aura at Fluttershy's chest to stop the spreading at the source. But then she started to sweat and she fell back panting heavily. She explained between breaths, "It's too strong! The power has been doubled by the good of Fluttershy's and Discord's hearts. Nothing can stop it!"

The room became somber as everyone watched on helplessly of Fluttershy turning into gold.

Discord went to her and tears started to form, "Fluttershy… I'm so… so.. sorry… I never wanted this for you… I only wanted you to be my queen, my best friend, my love… I _love_ you, Fluttershy! I love you with all my heart!" he desperately shouted out.

Everyone was in utter shock by his declaration but not as more shocked as what happened next…

The moment Discord declared his love for all to hear a white glow surrounded his unicorn self and slowly was lifted into the air. The glow grew more that it eventually enveloped him and when it disappeared in a flash, there he was… floating in his true draconequus form. The curse had been broken.

There was a giant gasp as everyone stared at him in awe and then they looked at Fluttershy to see the spreading had stopped and the gold had reverted from her body, making her normal again.

Everyone rejoiced as the girls quickly hugged Fluttershy, happy that everything was alright now.

Fluttershy smiled brightly as she turned to her beloved but it faltered the moment she saw him sulking away and quickly went to him.

"Discord… Aren't you happy? You broke your curse! You're finally free!"

Pinkie pointed, "Yeah! You should be celebrating Kingy!"

Discord faced them and stated, "It's doesn't matter."

Everyone gawked at his words.

Fluttershy voiced in concern, "What? What do you mean?"

He leaned down to her while sadly saying, "I put you in terrible danger today… Without even realizing it… I thought I couldn't hurt you with my magic if I was good enough but… I was wrong… It's seems good or bad, my powers are too chaotic to handle around anyone else. I don't deserve you…" just as soon as he said that, he became transparent making the entire room gasp.

He kept saying, "I refuse to use my powers anymore." he started to fade out more.

Everybody gapped to this development while Fluttershy was fretting and yelled, "Stop it! Please! The more you give up the more you fade!"

He emotionless said, "That's the point." and becomes closer to fading from existence.

She started to cry, "Discord! No! Please! I can't lose you!"

He shook his head, "I am a monster. I don't deserve to be here."

Suddenly Applejack shouts out, "Would a monster have given me a sense of peace of what happened to my parents?! No! But you did that for me, my brother, and sister! Not to mention you let my brother be with his sweetheart!"

The others joined right in with Rainbow telling him, "You finally gave me the chance to be a knight! I've been waiting for that my whole life!"

Pinkie gestured, "You let me and Cheese have more parties with your permission, that's more than enough for us."

Rarity motioned, "You gave me the opportunity to pursue true love and happiness by letting Fancy know that there was a loophole in my contract. I will forever be grateful for that."

Fluttershy took a deep breath and said with passionate words, "And Discord… If we had never met I never would have found a part of myself that I had been missing all along… You had made me into a better mare than before… What is happening to you now is breaking my heart so much that I know that you disappear now I'll never be able to live again without you… You mean so much to me, Discord… Because… _I love you too_ , more than anything… I never wanted to be queen for the crown, the jewels, or the throne for that matter. No, I wanted to be _your_ queen and nothing else…"

Discord was speechless utterly speechless. The mare of his dreams finally told him she loved him! And when he looked around the room to the worried faces of his servants, servants that had once hated him to no end now only care for his wellbeing and wanted to stop him from going extinct.

But when the fading still happen he quickly told them, "You'll have to help me, I cannot cast a chaotic spell in this state but if you can cause the chaos yourself…"

Twilight exclaimed, "Say no more, we're on it."

Everyone got to work, making the room a mess. Pinkie and Cheese went as far as to get paintbrushes and started coloring the walls in different colors and patterns including the ceiling and floor! Rainbow, Soarin, and Flash used some furniture and things to make stairs that led to nowhere. Rarity used different mirrors to make multiple reflections of herself and started talking to them like they were living copies. Twilight levitated most of the furniture and made them upside down. Spike and Applejack took bites out of the tea cakes and sandwiches leaving them disproportionate. Spike even bit out of the cups!

Fluttershy watched the chaos unfurl and looked back to Discord to see if any change was made and to her complete joy it did! Discord was slowly coming back to being physical and told everyone, "It's working! Keep going!"

Discord was trying his hardest to snap but his fingers were still transparent but as the others kept making messes and doing crazy things he finally got a solid feel and when he snapped the chaise lounge came to life like a puppy dog and started to playfully chase Fluttershy around the room.

He then used his magic to make the furniture float on it's own, made the tea bags sitting with the tea set sing, the left over sandwiches into butterflies, basically any little chaotic thing he could think of to fully restore to his anarchic self.

When they were sure the danger had passed, Discord returned the room back to normal with the exception of the new paint job. He faced Fluttershy and kneeled down on one knee while presenting her with a ring, "My darling, sweet, beautiful Fluttershy… I cannot express the words of how happy you have made me by telling me you love me… Ever since we met I have waited for you to say those sweet, sweet three words to me. Our time together has been nothing but joyous and I want that always be like that from now. So I must ask you… will you, Fluttershy be my wife, my queen, and my true love for the rest of our days?"

Fluttershy smiled at the proposal and quickly looked over to her friends who also had smiles on their faces and were urging her to accept. That thrilled her to no end and faced her lover with a radiant smile and proclaimed, "Yes."

They wrapped their arms around each other and had their first ever kiss while their friends cheered on.


	29. Chapter 29

"Shortly after your father's proposal, wedding plans began and-"

Screwball excitedly said, "I know this part, Aunt Rarity decided she couldn't leave and you made her your lady-in-waiting. She reunited with Uncle Capper and told him what happen and together they used the gold to repay off his debts, then Daddy made him a real count and member of his council. Daddy then cancelled all the remaining contracts, freeing every servant. Aunt Applejack and Uncle Spike did leave for awhile but they came back realizing this was their home. Aunt Rainbow and Uncle Soarin stayed even though they took a long vacation before their baby would be born. Aunt Pinkie and Uncle Cheese stayed too, once Daddy had lightened up more and allowed them to travel around the village to spread joy and laughter. Aunt Twilight did go back to Canterlot but only for a short time and came back. Uncle Flash was happy to hear that she turned down an offer Princess Celestia made her and decided to be the grand vizier permanently. And Daddy made him Captain of the Guard since the old one retired early. Yup, we're just one big family."

Fluttershy giggled, "It's true, we are."

"Now you can tell me my favorite part of the story."

"Alright, so after months of planning, our wedding date was set for a beautiful spring day…"

* * *

Fluttershy admired the gown she was wearing, something her lady-in-waiting came up with. It was white as snow, had long sleeves, and a laurel wreath that held her veil. Rarity did consider a flower crown but figured it was best to leave room on Fluttershy's head since a real crown will be placed on top of her head during the ceremony.

Rarity wearing a midnight blue dress as she exclaimed, "Darling, you're absolutely gorgeous!"

Fluttershy beamed, "All thanks to you…"

"He'll be so thrilled!"

"I hope so; I want to look completely beautiful for him. We've waited for this day for awhile now that I want it to be perfect."

"You most certainly do, and as your lady-in-waiting I had put it upon myself to make sure nothing goes without a hitch today. Twilight and I had worked extra hard to make sure it was so."

A knock came at Fluttershy's bedroom door and entered in Spike wearing his formal page attire and he bowed low.

"The guests have all arrived, your highness. We may begin when you are ready." he looked up and said, "Though may I advise you do so right now? Because his majesty, the king has been anxious all morning and I don't think he can hold on any longer."

Fluttershy giggled, "Yes, Spike, you may tell everyone we can start."

"Whew, that's a relief." and the dragon left.

Shortly after that they heard the trumpets sounding off, signaling the start of the ceremony.

Rarity said as she magically grabbed the train, "Well this is it… the beginning of a whole new chapter."

Fluttershy smiled as she looked around the room, last night was the last time she got to sleep in it, for tonight she'll get move into her new husband's suite. The thought made her blush a little but she knew it'll make Discord happy.

With a quick exhale, she walked out with Rarity right behind her. As they went down the hallway, they passed by guards that saluted to her and the same happen as they went down the grand stairway.

Once they had reached the closed doors to the great hall where the wedding processional was playing inside, two guards had opened the doors for her and bowed.

Fluttershy could see inside the room was crowded with guests but most importantly she could see her groom waiting by the altar with Princess Celestia presiding. Fluttershy saw how handsome Discord was wearing his formal suit with his royal cape and crown.

Discord saw her and was beaming with happiness.

Capper wore a red and white high collar suit and was next to the king as he was holding the rings on a pillow.

The wedding proceeded with everyone turning their heads to see Fluttershy's entrance as she gracefully walked down the aisle. She passed her friends and family as they beamed with pride. She noticed her parents were crying in joy while her brother winked at her as if to say, _See? I told you marrying the king would be worth it._

She had to resist the urge to playfully roll her eyes at him before looking at her friends.

Rainbow and Soarin were smirking while Applejack was grinning. Twilight was next to Flash as they also smiled at her. And Pinkie and Cheese looked like they could barely keep their excitement in.

Beside them were other guests like Big Mac and Sugar Belle with some other ponies that Fluttershy knew from the village. Then there was Fancy with the other royal delegates like Ember, Thorax, Prince Rutherford, Princess Cadence, and Princess Luna.

When she had finally reached the end, she and Discord exchanged a loving look knowing they were this close to starting the rest of their lives together. Behind them Capper and Rarity also exchanged a loving look before the couple in front faced the alicorn.

The processional died down and Celestia spoke, "Mares and gentlecolts, friends, and honored guests, today we celebrate a great union between two beings whose love for one another is one of strongest forces there is. To the untrained eye, they look as if they weren't meant to be together but that is not true in the least bit. After encountering every obstacle that's been thrown at them, they overcame and prevailed proving that their love was stronger." she paused to ask, "Does the couple wish to add anything?"

Discord stated, "I do." and faced his beloved while taking her hooves, "Fluttershy… My world was nothing but darkness before you came with your shining light… I wouldn't have known the true meaning of friendship and love without you… I promise, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy just as any husband should do for his wife. You are my whole world, Fluttershy…"

There were awes from the crowd as well as a few sniffles.

Fluttershy smiled at his words as she said, "I too was living in the dark, not knowing there was more to life until I met you… You showed me so many things and opened me up to new possibilities, possibilities that are endless to count! All the more reason I love you so because you're different from me, but at the same time… we're so similar that it's just so right for us to here now. I want nothing more then to spread the rest of my life with you… my husband… my king…"

There were more sniffles now as most of the crowd was touched by Fluttershy's speech including the yak prince and dragon lord.

Discord felt like crying himself but kept it in, for he had an image to maintain in front of all of these people. With another loving look they turned back to Celestia who said.

"Such lovely words from a lovely couple that it's only fitting we bind them together. May we have the rings, please?"

Capper came up and bowed before them while holding out the pillow.

Celestia used her aura to place the ring around Fluttershy's neck and the other on Discord's talon as she declared, "I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss."

The newly wedded couple didn't waste a moment and kissed for all to see.

When they were done, Discord motioned for Spike to come fore with a pillow carrying a smaller version of Discord's crown. Discord took the crown and had Fluttershy kneel. He then placed the crown on her head as he proclaimed, "I give you your new queen, Queen Fluttershy!"

Everyone cheered as she rose to show how queenly she looked.

Discord then took her hoof and they walked back down the aisle as the crowd shouted, "Long live the king! Long live the queen!" over and over.

* * *

"That was the greatest day of our life that is until you came along, my daughter." Fluttershy nuzzled her face to Screwball's.

Screwy giggled, "Mom!"

"Now that you heard the story, are you ready for bed now?"

Screwball yawned and nodded, "Yes, Mommy…"

"Good…" she tucked her first born in and kissed her forehead before going to the door to shut off the lights, "Good night, my sweet princess…"

Screwball shut her eyes and laid her head while saying, "Good night, Mommy…"

Fluttershy turned off the lights and closed the door behind her.

Discord had been standing outside in the hallway and inquired, "Finally got her to sleep?"

"I think so, but you can never tell with her." she smirked up to him, "She's like her father, always unpredictable."

He smirked back, "Well if I'm so unpredictable how is it you can always predict what I do?"

"Simple. I'm your wife." she gave a smug look.

He made a deep seductive chuckle and purred as he slinked around her, "Well then… care to predict what I'm going to do with you once we get back to our room?"

"I would… But I can't say it out loud for fear one of the servants might hear it." she smirked again.

He laughed before scooping her up and floated away.

* * *

 ** _AN: And so we have come to the end of Act One of Heart of Gold now we move on to Act Two… So stay tune for the next chapter!_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_AN: Okay so if everyone will recall, back in Chapter 15, Screwball made a point about Sombra threatening war so that will be the main plot point for Act Two. Now that the parents' arch is done, it's time for the kids to shine. After all a big part of the Rumpelstiltskin fairy tale is the first born child, so I'm trying to expand on that with Screwball. Hope that clears everything up._**

* * *

Screwball was having the best dream in the world. She was in her own chaotic wonderland having fun and she saw her parents, aunts and uncles, and her friends doing the same.

The first of her friends were the fraternal twin dragon-pony hybrids of Applejack and Spike, Pear Jam and Apple Jewel. Pear Jam took after his father with his purple coat and had a bright green mane that was spiked up, he looked mostly like a pony but he had scales, a dragon tail, and paws. He also had his father's draconic eyes but instead of green they were teal. Apple Jewel on the other hand was the spitting image of Applejack except her coat was a tad darker but her eyes were exactly her mother's. They were eleven going on to twelve.

Then there was Whirl Wind the son of Rainbow Dash and Soarin. Whirl took after his mother with her coat but he had his father's light green eyes and his hair was a mixed of his parents' having his father's hairstyle and his mother's rainbow color. He was currently eleven like the twins.

Next was Cotton Candy, the daughter of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich and she was Screwball's closest friend given they were the same age. Cotton took after her mother but had her father's green eyes and her poofy hair was a mix of pink and chocolate.

Then it was Gemstone, Rarity and Capper's daughter. She was a cat-pony hybrid and she was definitely a mix of her parents both physically and in personality. Her coat was brown with a white underbelly but her face was white with a brown stripe vertically going across her muzzle. She also had white paws in the front while she had brown hooves in the back. She had green eyes like her father and part of his hair. She had curls like her mom and had her horn too. However the most unique feature on Gemstone was her cat tail as it wasn't like her father's instead it was more fluffy and wide.

And finally, Fire Spark: son of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. He took after his father in every aspect expect for his mane color that was purple like his mother's.

Both him and Gemstone were nine-years-old making them the youngest of the group.

In the dream, Screwy was giggling and enjoying herself not realizing in the real world, she was rising from her bed with her eyes still shut and started to walk out of her room.

Meanwhile in their own rooms, Screwball's friends were sleeping soundly until a strange voice called out them in their dreams, "Awake! You must awake!"

On cue they woke up with a start and went out of the rooms and into the hallway.

They saw each other and Pear Jam asked, "Hey, guys did you have a weird dream just now?"

Apple Jewel said, "Like someone was telling you to wake up?"

They all started agreeing with Whirl Wind saying, "Heck yeah! That was the weirdest thing ever!"

Gemstone questioned, "What could have it meant?"

Cotton noticed something and pointed, "Hey, there's Screwball going down the stairs but she's walking funny and her eyes are closed!"

They turned to see she was right as Fire said, "That is strange even for Screwball."

Jewel stated, "We better see what's going on…" and quickly went after the light pink pony with white and purple curly hair.

The kids followed Screwy carefully once they reached down the stairs and could see she was heading for the front doors.

"What is she doing?" Jam inquired.

Cotton mentioned, "It looks like she about to go outside."

"But we're not allowed to go outside after dark." pointed Gem.

"Exactly, which is why we need to stop her before she gets into trouble." motioned Fire.

They ran up to her and could see Screwball's eyes were still shut and she had this big goofy grin on her face.

Inside Screwy's dream, she saw a door leading to an ice cream bowl the size of a giant pool! She could see her friends and family swimming in the ice cream and her father called out, "Come on in, sweetheart! The ice cream tastes great!"

Screwball saw her friends jumping off a large spoon handle as they shouted out to her.

Cotton told her, "Yeah, join us, Screwball!"

Whirl added, "It's no fun without you!"

Gemstone jumped off the handle as she said, "Jump right in!" before splashing into the creamy water.

Screwy laughed and got closer to the door. In real life however she was closer to the castle's front doors.

Her friends had to run up to her and yelled out, "Screwy! Stop!"

But Screwball didn't and kept on walking with her eyes still shut making them realize…

"She's sleepwalking!" Cotton pointed out.

Fire hollered, "Screwball! You have to wake up!"

The others did the same thing, trying to get their friend to come around.

In the dream Screwball was almost through the door, when she heard her friends' voices and turned around in confusion. But when she turned back the door was gone and in place was a black fire with flaming red and green glowing eyes! She shrieked at the scary sight!

The thing gave out a menacing chuckle before spoke to her, " ** _Soon… you will be mine!"_**

Screwball screamed seeing the shadow about to attack her forcing her to wake up.

She gasped and panted and then saw her friends were next to her looking on in concern.

"What… What happened? Why am I here?"

"You tell us. Why were you sleepwalking?" asked Cotton.

"Sleepwalking? I was sleepwalking?" she noticed her surroundings, realizing her friend spoke the truth.

A regal voice suddenly said, "That you were, my dear."

They turned and saw, "Princess Luna!"

The Night Princess went to them, "A dark magic spell overshadowed your dreams so I could not get through to help you." she addressed all the kids, "There was also a spell around your parents that prevented me from warning them so I had to warn you instead."

"So that was your voice!" Pear Jam pointed.

"Yes, and I am thankful you listened. Or else, Screwball would have fallen into a terrible trap."

"A trap? Who would want to trap me? They think they can mess with the Princess of Chaos, they got another thing coming!" she waved her hoof in the air.

"It's not my place to say, young princess. Now if you'll excuse me I must alert your father and mother of this latest development." and she flew up the stairs.

Jewel asked, "Are you going to be okay, Screwy?"

"Yeah, I think so, it takes a lot more than a bad dream to get me down."

"Do you remember what your dream was about?" Fire Spark asked.

"Vaguely… I can't remember the end but I do know that it was scary and at first it was a great dream that I wouldn't mind having again."

"You sure you'll be able to sleep after this?" Gemstone questioned.

"I don't see why not, the threat has passed and Luna is telling my parents so they be able to make sure I'm kept safe."

"You're really brave, Screwy." said Cotton, "If it had been me, I would stay awake for the rest of the night!"

Whirl muttered, "Knowing her, she could probably do it."

That made them laugh.

Screwball told them, "Hey, as long as I got friends like you, I don't have to be scared of anything."

Then they started to go back up the stairs not knowing that a moving shadow was watching them from behind.

The shadow uttered with a hiss, " ** _Oh… you will be… You will be…"_**


End file.
